Una vida de mentiras
by Minimini
Summary: cap 18 up! Harry y Hermione estaban felizmente casados, pero de la nada todo empezo a marchar mal. ¿Qué es lo suficientemente grande para separar a estos dos?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Se que debería actualizar, pero le he pedido a mi beta que me revise el fic y ella como buena amiga ha accedido, así que aquí esta el primer cap esditado xD**

**¡Gracias Arya!**

Capitulo 1. EL COMIENZO

_ASE__SOR MATRIMONIAL_

-Bien señor y señora Potter….

-No nada de señora Potter, señorita Granger.-interrumpió una dama delgada de cabello castaño.

-¿Señorita?.-bufó un hombre a su lado, alto de cabello oscuro (con un intento de peinado) y ojos verdes.

La castaña lo miró como si fuera a ahorcarlo con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bien no hay que olvidar porque estamos aquí.-siguió un hombre corpulento que estaba sentado frente a ellos.-Ustedes vinieron para reavivar su matrimonio.

Harry y Hermione tenían siete años de casados y empezaron a tener problemas, Hermione sugirió ir con un asesor matrimonial, pero esto no hizo más que empeorar las cosas, al final Harry aceptó aunque a regañadientes.

-Corrección, en el ministerio nos mandaron para acá, pues nos dijeron que no nos podíamos divorciar hasta que viniéramos con un asesor..-interrumpió Hermione.

-Serás habladora, ni hemos ido al ministerio.-soltó Harry

-Pues tu no habrás ido pero yo si.-replico hermione, era mentira pero con tal de lastimar a Harry le venia valiendo. Para su decepción Harry no se molestó, más bien parecia decepcionado.

-¡Que bien me has ahorrado una molestia!-exclamó Harry

- Señores, por favor, un poco de compostura.-pidió el asesor.-Ahora vamos a comenzar y no quiero interrupciones: soy el asesor matrimonial Albert Gardener.

El asesor los miró esperando respuesta y al cabo de un minuto respondieron por cortesía:

-Harry Potter

-Hermione Granger

-Eso esta mejor, ahora lo que haremos será escuchar sus problemas y tratar de darles solución y en la siguiente sesión vemos si hubo algún avance.

-De acuerdo.-suspiró Harry

-Ya estamos aquí - murmuró Hermione

-¡Excelente!, ¿Por qué no comienza usted señora Granger?

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué hago primero?.-aceptó Hermione

-Comencemos ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de su esposo?.-sugirió Gardener

- Eso va a estar difícil.-dijo Hermione pensativa y Harry levantó la cabeza ingenuo. -¿Por qué mejor no digo lo que aun me agrada?.-añadió Hermione y Harry volvió a fijar la vista en la mesa que estaba entre ellos y Gardener.

-Eh, bueno pasemos con el señor Potter.-dijo el asesor titubeante.

-Prefiero ahorrar mis comentarios, gracias.-respondió Harry

-Así nunca vamos a llegar a nada, tienen que poner más de su parte.-los apremió Albert comenzando a molestarse.

-Bueno si usted insiste. Lo que más me molesta de la señora que está aquí a mi lado, es que se la pasa coqueteando con medio mundo.-dijo Harry molesto.

- Por lo menos me limito a coquetear y no me acuesto con ellos como ciertas personas.-dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry y regresando a su lugar lejos de el.

- Si ...y por eso te encontré en la cama con ese imbécil .-replicó Harry

-Pues tu no eres un santo.-saltó Hermione.

Harry ya no respondió, pues no tenía cara para hacerlo.

-Mejor vayamos con lo ocurrido.-intervino Albert.-comience usted señora Granger.

-Claro…….

-Comienza hace dos años cuando te veías con ese idiota.-interrumpió Harry.

-Pues espero que tu hagas lo mismo, pues fue en el tiempo en el que tu te veias con Ginny.-replicó Hermione.

-Lo haré no te preocupes.-dijo Harry en voz baja pero audible

-Bien pues, si fue hace dos años……-comenzó Hermione pensativa.- Potter trabajaba las 24 horas... …….

FLASH BACK

Hermione regresaba de dejar a su hija mayor de cuatro años en el kinder, llevaba a la pequeña de la mano. Se dirigía a llevarla con su amiga Nicol, pues ella cuidaba de la niña para que Hermione fuera a su trabajo.

Hermione y Harry habían decidido que irían a la escuela muggle hasta que llegaran sus cartas de Hogwarts.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué yo no voy a la escuela?.-preguntó la pequeña, ella había salido a su madre pero con los ojos y la sonrisa de su padre, en cambio su hermana era la viva imagen de su padre, pero el pelo lo tenia más claro y mas manejable.

-Porque aun no te aceptan, eres muy pequeña.-le respondió su madre con cariño.

La pequeña se conformó con la respuesta y cambió de tema:

-Mamá, ¿en donde esta papá?

-¡Que pregunta, Susi!, tu papá esta trabajando

-Pero no lo he visto en casa.-insistió Susi

-Lo se, tu padre ha estado trabajando demasiado últimamente.-contestó Hermione algo irritada.

Llegarón a casa de Nicol, Hermione dejo a Susi y se fue a su trabajo. Ella vendía mansiones en el mundo mágico.

Ese día terminaría un trato con los Mckensy que querían vender su mansión y Hermione les había conseguido al comprador.

Al llegar le esperaba una sorpresa……………

**INTERMEDIO DE FLASH BACK**

-¡Y QUE SORPRESA!.-interrumpió Harry

-Señor Potter ya vendrá su turno de hablar.-lo apremió Albert

-No se preocupe, el nunca puede esperar a nada, es una de las cosas que tuve que aprender a tolerar.-dijo Hermione con amabilidad a Albert.

-Continue.-dijo Albert y Hermione asintió.

-Pues como decía, en la mansión Mckensy me esperaba una sorpresa que me subió el animo.-continuó Hermione sonriendo para hacer enojar a Harry.

Este por su parte se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a escuchar, tenía tanta rabia que si abría la boca seguramente toseria sangre.

**FLASH BACK**

-Hermione, pasa, pasa.-le dijo la señora Mayra Mckensy.

En el salón de invitados había una mesa muy elegante, el señor Joe Mckensy estaba sentado junto al comprador.

-Bien, me gustaría que se fijara el precio de una vez.-dijo el comprador cuando Hermione y Mayra se sentarón.

-De acuerdo.-aceptó Hermione y se dirigió a los Mckensy.-¿ya saben cuanto?

-Si, cobraremos 750mil galeones, si el señor Weasley esta de acuerdo.-dijo Joe

-Perfecto.-dijo Weasley sonriendo.

-Entonces 750 mil galeones serán. Sin muebles y………….¿cuando desalojarían?.-preguntó Hermione

- En una semana.-dijo Joe

-¡Fantastico!, entonces ya está .-dijo Weasley

Hermione les pasó los documentos a firmar, después se despidieron de los Mckensy, ella y Weasley salieron juntos.

-Señor Weasley…………

-¿Señor Weasley?, por favor Hermione somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho.-replicó Ron.

-Si ya, en fin, ¿Por qué has comprado semejante mansión? eres tu solo, ni novia tienes.-prosiguió Hermione

-Bueno uno nunca sabe.-respondió Ron sonriendo

-¿Quieres que te lleve?.-pregunto Hermione pues Ron no llevaba su carro.

-Solo si tomamos una taza de café

-Me parece bien.

En la cafetería había un ambiente muy relajado, Hermione y Ron reían pero de pronto Ron se puso serio y cambio de tema.

-Veras Hermione, yo se…. que estas casada y que tienes dos hijas…. Y esto te lo digo porque me preocupa y no quiero que sufras...

-¿Por qué sufriría?

-Por Harry…. veras , el… el no sabe lo que hace……..

-¿A que te refieres?.-interrumpió Hermione

-Harry te engaña… Hermione yo siempre te he querido mucho y por lo mismo no podía dejar de pasar esto……….

**INTERMEDIO DE FLASH BLACK**

-¡Yo no te engañaba en ese entonces!.-gritó Harry

-¡Por supuesto que si!.-le gritó Hermione.-¡Y déjame terminar¡….Bien como iba diciendo, Ron me avisó de lo que este señor que esta a mi lado hacía. Después me dijo algo que yo no podía ignorar, pues una parte de mi deseaba que lo dijera……………

FLASH BACK

-Hermione yo se que esta noticia te ha dejado muy mal, pero… pero yo te amo…estoy enamorado de ti ...siempre lo he estado y………

-¿Y?.-dijo Hermione mirando a Ron a los ojos, no estaba consciente de lo que hacia. Esa noticia hizo que surgiera un pensamiento en Hermione, un deseo de hacerle daño a Harry con todos los medios posibles, que sufriera todo lo que ella estaba sufriendo, pero seguramente no se compararía nunca.

-Pues yo…………..

-Ron.-interrumpió Hermione poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de este.-no hay nada que decir….yo me siento igual.-después de eso lo besó y salieron de la cafetería para el departamento de Ron.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Creo que ese fue el principio ….. bueno el mío al menos.-concluyó Hermione.

-Por ahora lo dejaremos aquí….-dijo Albert levantándose del sillón y los otros lo imitaron.-¿les parece si regresan por la tarde para seguir la sesión?

-Por mi esta bien.-dijo Hermione

-¿Señor Potter?

-Que sea a las seis.

-Entonces los veo de nuevo a las seis.-dijo Albert y los despidió de su oficina

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Espero que les haya gustado…………..**

**Y aquí les dejo un pedazo del siguiente cap:**

_-¡Hasta aquí, me largo!_

_-¡Por Dios Hermione!, ¿R__ealmente crees que esto se va a arreglar?_

_-¡Esta claro que__ no!, estas empeñado en irte con esa zorra…_

_-No la llames zorra………_

_-…y a pesar de todo sigo aquí!..._

_-¡Nadie te detiene lárga__te si es lo que quieres!..._

**Lo se****, es muy poquito pero el siguiente cap no salio muy largo, sorry…pero prometo que después los compensare…XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y continuamos corrigiendo xD **

**Gracias Arya xD**

2. ¡HASTA AQUÍ, ME LARGO!

_Mansión G__ranger_

Regresaron a casa, habían dejado a las niñas con Remus; este estaba en su casa para cuidarlas.

-¡POR DIOS, HERMIONE, ¿REALMENTE CREES QUE ESTO SE VA A ARREGLAR?!.-gritó Harry exasperado azotando la puerta al llegar, iba detrás de Hermione, esta se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡ESTA CLARO QUE NO, ESTAS EMPEÑADO EN IRTE CON ESA ZORRA¡.-le grito Hermione sacando unas verduras del Refrigerador.

-¡NO LA LLAMES ZORRA………..

-¡¿Y COMO QUIERES QUE LA LLAME, PERDÓN, LAS LLAME SI ES LO QUE SON?¡.-lo interrumpió Hermione comenzando a pelar unas papas con brusquedad.

-No lo digas en plural.-advirtió Harry en un susurro.

-¿No??….acaso te has decidido por una?.-bufó Hermione.

-¿Y ya lo hizo Ron?.-preguntó Harry con una mueca burlona.

-¡Callate¡.-le gritó Hermione lanzandole una papa que Harry esquivo y comenzó a pelar otra.-¡El no es tan bastardo como tu!.

-¡Claro¡, Ron es un santo y manso corderito.

-Pues es mejor que tu en muchísimos aspectos.- replicó Hermione sonriendo con malicia al ver la cara de asco de Harry.-muchísimos……………

-Como si lo hiciera tan bien………

-Pues si y vaya que muy bien

-No creo que sea mejor que Cho……..o Ginny

-Si con eso te conformas.-susurró Hermione con odio.

Harry la miró indignado y la fulminó con la mirada, iba a responder cuando entró Remus en la cocina diciendo:

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, estan sus hijas arriba escuchando como sus padres se insultan.

-¡Dios!.-exclamo Hermione cansada.-lo siento es que este idiota me exalta

-Pues este idiota no te exaltaría si dejaras de decir estupideces.-soltó Harry

-¡Harry ya basta!………es más... sal de la cocina y ve a tranquilizar a tus hijas.-lo aprendió Remus.

Harry salió de la cocina enojado, no dijo nada, ¿para que hacerlo?, ya vendría su turno y no lo dejaría escapar.

Subió al cuarto de las niñas, estaban sentadas en la cama Lucy la mayor ahora tenía seis y Susi cinco.

-¡Hola papi!.-saludó Lucy corriendo a su encuentro.

-Mi princesa, ¿te portaste bien con tío Renus?

-Sip

Harry la abrazó y luego fue por Susi y le dijo:

-¿Y mi hermoso pedazo de cielo, como se portó?

-Bien solo que tío Remus no nos dejó jugar con el lodo del jardín.-se quejó Susi

-Ese tío, ¿ No sabrá que a las princesas no se les niega nada?

-Yo creo que no.-dijo Lucy

-Entonces vamos a jugar al jardín , luego nos subimos a bañar y vamos a comer.-propuso Harry

-Ssiiiiiiiiii.-gritaron las niñas y bajaron corriendo por las escaleras con Harry detrás.

Mientras Harry jugaba con lodo al lado de sus hijas no pudo evitar pensar en el daño que les provocaba, y no solo a ellas también a el mismo y a……..y a Hermione.

Lupin trataba de calmar a Hermione en la cocina, así que la sentó en una silla y el se encargo de la comida.

-Esto no va para más, Remus, todo lo que hace queda como una reverenda…..

-Ya bueno, algo tiene que funcionar.-interrumpió Remus.

-¡Nada funciona, con el no se puede!...lo que me duele son las niñas, digo tampoco les puedo quitar a su padre.

-¿Aun planean intentarlo, cierto?

-Si así lo quieres llamar…………pero yo creo que lo mejor sería acabar con esto de una buena vez.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Ron?

-No lo se.-respondio Hermione suspirando

-Bueno, tambien ten en cuenta que si quisieras seguir con el eso implicaría ver a Ginny….

-Lo tengo presente, créeme que no se me olvida.-dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos de frustración

A la hora de la comida Harry y las niñas bajaron ya bañados y bien vestidos, todo estuvo muy tranquilo en el transcurso de la comida, en general porque Harry y Hermione se ignoraron gran parte de la comida.

Cuando terminaron de comer Lupin se llevo a las niñas de paseo, Hermione se arreglo para la siguiente sesión ya iban de salida cuando Harry le dice:

-Hoy no vamos a ningun lado

-¿Por?

-El asesor me ha enviado una carta, se pospuso hasta mañana, tiene un asunto que arreglar.-contestó Harry

-Genial-dijo Hermione sarcástica y subió a su recamara.

Se acostó en la cama y al poco rato llegó Harry y se acostó aun lado y se puso a leer unos documentos del trabajo.

-¿No puedes hacerlo en la mesa?.-preguntó Hermione molesta.

-No, esta recamara es tan mía como tuya y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.-repuso Harry sin mirarla.

-Entonces me mudaré de recamara-protestó Hermione

-Perfecto, si te apuras esta noche no estarás aquí.

-El que se va a mudar de recamara eres tu, ya que yo no pienso mudarme a ninguna jodida parte-contestó Hermione exaltada

-En ese caso no deberías decir cosas que no vas a cumplir .-dijo Harry aun sin mirarla.

-¿Y cómo quieres que me vaya a esa recamara?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunta Harry distraído

-¿Qué que tiene de malo?...-repitió Hermione cada ves más molesta y como Harry seguía sin mirarla tomó los papeles y los tiró al piso mientras Harry se levantaba para recogerlos, pero Hermione se lo impidió jalándolo de nuevo a la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre contigo?, ¡Esos documentos valen una fortuna!

-Mírame cuando te hable.-dijo Hermione soltándolo

-¡Como si me importará lo que tengas que decirme!.-exclamó Harry enojado.

-¡Dios!, ¿Siempre tienes que salir con algo así?

-¿Ahora que?

-Pues que querías que me mudará a la recamara donde tu y esas zorras se acostaron, eso pasa.-gritó Hermione

-¡No hagas dramas, si no quieres no vayas!.-dijo Harry agachándose para recoger los papeles, pero Hermione se lo volvió a impedir.

-¿Por qué eres tan idiota?

-Porque me casé contigo y a pesar de todo sigo aquí .-respondió Harry con odio

-¡Nadie te retiene!, largate si es lo que quieres.

-¿Sabes que?, eso es lo que más quiero en este jodido mundo de porquería.-dijo Harry recogiendo sus papeles por fin.

-Perfecto.-dijo Hermione, se levantó y saco una maleta y comenzó a meter todas las cosas de Harry

-No hay necesidad, ya lo hago yo.-dijo Harry furioso y también comenzó a meter sus cosas en la maleta

-¡Ahora puedes ir a revolcarte con quien quieras, no me importa!.-le gritó Hermione cuando Harry cerró la maleta.

-¡Como si necesitará tu permiso!.-bufó Harry

-¡Lárgate ya!

-¡Estoy harto de ti!, y ni creas que volveré con ese estupido asesor de pacotilla.-dijo Harry mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente con Hermione detrás de el gritándole.

Harry salió y azotó la puerta, Hermione estalló en llanto parte por enojo y parte porque no quería que Harry se fuera …ella aun lo amaba y siempre lo amaría.

¿Cómo podían haber llegado a tal punto cuando justamente ese día hace siete años y medio el le había pedido matrimonio?...Se habían cansado, ¿no?...¿O tal vez fue una farsa?...una farsa que le dio a dos niñas hermosas a las que amaba y por las cuales daría su vida…

FLASH BACK

Hermione iba radiante, todo estaba perfecto… en su trabajo, su casa y lo más importante con su novio…la persona que más había amado en la vida.

Esa noche cenarían juntos en el departamento de él. Hermione llegó puntual y no había tocado la puerta cuando esta se abrió y apareció Harry detrás de ella.

-¡Creí que no llegaría esta hora!, el tiempo pasa muy lento cuando no estoy a tu lado.-dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le permitía el paso.

En el comedor todo estaba adornado con flores y pétalos, la mesa era para dos y al centro había dos velas que eran toda la iluminación.

-¡Es hermoso Harry!.-exclamó Hermione

-A mi me parece que quedo mejor el otro día.-dijo Harry detrás de ella.

Harrytenía pensado pedirle matrimonio, pero se vería muy obvio así que desde hace dos semanas antes en cada cena, el lo arreglaba todo con flores y pétalos, esta vez uso todo tipo de flores.

-Siempre queda bien.-dijo Hermione y después lo besó.

-¿No quieres cenar primero?-preguntó Harry separándose.

-¿Desde cuando quieres cenar antes?-se burló Hermione

-Es que tuve mucho trabajo y me muero de hambre.-mintió Harry

-Bueno, comamos entonces.-aceptó Hermione y se fueron a sentar a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar y charlar sobre su día.

Terminando el postre, Harry tomo la mano de Hermione.

-Hermione, ¿sabes lo mucho que te amo?

-Si…lo se.-dijo Hermione preocupada

-Y sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, arrojarme por un acantilado de ser necesario...-prosiguió Harry

-Eso no pasará.-dijo Hermione ahora alarmada

-Hermione…¿crees que tu amorpor mi es tan grande como para estar conmigo para siempre?

-Si.-contesto Hermione sin dudar

-Entonces, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.-preguntó Harry sacando un paquetito de su bolso…..

FIN FLASH BACK


	3. Chapter 3

**He regresado…..si yo Minimini muajajajajajajaja….**

**Perdón siempre quise decir eso en este caso escribir… T-T**

**Gracias a todos por los ánimos solo por eso aquí esta esta el otro cap…intento actualizar lo más pronto posible así que no se desesperen… o……en fin no los atraso más……pero….¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

_La custodia_

(N.A: chan chan chan chan…ok, ya, perdón no va con la trama T-T)

Era la una de la madrugada y Harry estaba en el Bar SS (N.A: derechos reservados de producciones y estudios Minimini)

-Oiga amigo, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?.-le dijo el mesero a Harry

-Como no, pregunta, pregunta.-lo alentó Harry totalmente borracho

-¿Qué es lo que lo tiene así?.-pregunto el mesero preocupado

-Pos la bebida, ¿qué más? .-respondió Harry riendo

-Yo me refería a que es lo que le hizo tomar así.-corrigió el mesero

-Te voy a darshhh un consejozzz…hip…no te vayas a casar…hip… nunca cometas semejante error…

-Como diga.-repuso el mesero dándole por su lado.

Harry se empino el vaso de tequila que tenía, ¿cómo era posible todo eso? … el borracho y lejos de la mujer de su vida… lejos de sus hijas… y todo por una estupida borrachera.

-¿Señor Potter?

-Sihip

Era Albert Gardener, el asesor matrimonial, fue a la mesa de Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Harry

-Lo estaba buscando… es muy tarde ¿qué tal si lo llevo a su casa?

-¿Y qué casa?... esa bruja me saco…bueno me fuizz…como seazzz ya no estoy ahí.-dijo Harry con fastidio

-En ese estado no podemos hablar, tome esto.- dijo Gardener dandole a tomar una poción que le quito la borrachera.

-¿De qué quiere hablar?- le pregunto Harry una vez recuperado.

-Quería saber que ocurrió, que es lo que hizo usted

-No se moleste, no tiene solución, mañana iré a pedir al divorcio.-dijo Harry.

Pero Gardener estaba empeñado en ayudarlos; ni una sola pareja que fue con el se había separado y ellos no serían los primeros, los ayudaría aunque no lo supieran.

-Tengo curiosidad… por favor, cuéntemelo.-insistió Gardener

Harry suspiro y al final acepto:

-Deacuerdo… como ya había dicho Her.. esa, yo trabajaba hasta tarde, pero si trabajaba no era lo que ella cree, aunque no la culpó por creerlo, ni a Ron pues fue una estupidez…

FLASH BACK

Harry trabajaba como auror en el ministerio, estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos cuando alguien cierra la puerta, al acto Harry levanta la cabeza.

-¡Ginny!

-¡Hola!, ¿estas ocupado?

-Algo

-Quería saber si podíamos ir a cenar juntos esta noche.-dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry, este se levanto de su silla y rodeo el escritorio.

-Creí que ya había quedado claro que estoy casado y con hijas.-dijo Harry nervioso.

-Esta clarísimo.-objeto Ginny con rencor

-¿Y por qué sigues intentándolo?

-Porque no acepto un no por respuesta, vamos sólo como amigos.-dijo Ginny volviendo a acercarse a Harry que esta vez no se alejo.

-Si es como amigos si.-acepto Harry

-Te espero a las ocho entonces.-dijo Ginny sonriendo y salió de la oficina.

A las ocho en punto Harry salió del ministerio y Ginny lo esperaba afuera, fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca. Se la pasaron muy bien y fue hasta el final cuando Ginny tocó el tema.

-Y… ¿cómo va tu matrimonio?

-Muy bien…

-Harry… se que ahora estas con ella, pero… déjame estar a tu lado, por favor déjame estar contigo… yo nunca te olvide, te he amado desde antes que saliéramos y tu lo sabes.-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

-¿Pero qué dices?... yo no le haría algo así a Hermione… Ginny yo la amo y no la perderé por un capricho tuyo.

-Por favor…yo…yo

-Ginny.-la interrumpió Harry.-ya te dije que no

-Esta bien…no.-dijo Ginny suspirando con resignación.

Harry pensó que ya había quedado claro cuando Ginny se levanta de su asiento y besa a Harry, este se queda paralizado por la sorpresa. Lo que no supo hasta después fue que Ron los había visto y asumió lo que cualquiera.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Eso fue lo que paso y Ron pensó que yo engañaba a Hermione; así que al día siguiente decidió darle el chisme a Hermione como "buen amigo" y acostarse con ella.-dijo Harry con amargura

-¿Usted no se acostó con ella entonces?-preguntó Albert con el ceño fruncido

-No me interesa si me cree.-objeto Harry con una sonrisa irónica de lado.

-¿Cuándo se enteró que Hermione lo engañaba?

-Una semana después, pero me hice el occiso hasta que ya no se pudo… y fue cuando me emborrache y me acosté con Ginny…ya sabe ojo por ojo diente por diente.-respondió Harry.

-¿Sólo se acostó con ella?

-Claro que no

-¿Y las otras lo sabían?

-Si

Albert levanto las cejas, estaba claro que Hermione metió la pata, pero Harry la hundió; si los iba a ayudar y lo haría tendría mucho trabajo.

-Bueno si ya terminó su "interrogatorio" me voy…-comenzó Harry

-¿Dónde se quedará?-lo interrumpió Albert

-No se preocupe, iré a un hotel.-dijo Harry con una risita, pues a pesar de todo le hacia gracia que ese sujeto, un completo extraño, se preocupará por el.

Harry salió y dejó a Gardener sólo, sin embargo no se dirigió derecho al hotel, sino que fue al ministerio…

DISOLUCIONES MARITALES

-Señor Potter…¿qué hace por acá?-se extraño la secretaria.

-Quisiera los papeles para un divorcio legal.-dijo Harry

-Por supuesto.-contesta la secretaria y saco unos papeles, eso era de primera plana, Harry Potter se divorcia.

-Gracias.-dijo Harry tomando los papeles

-Para hacerlos legal tienen que tramitarlos con un abogado.-explicó la secretaria

-Claro…y otra cosa, me ayudaría mucho su discreción sobre este asunto.-dijo Harry con una sonrisa amble, luego dio la vuelta y se instaló en un hotel.

Eran las cinco de la mañana y Harry, ya había leído los papeles por lo menos unas veinte veces, tenía el entrecejo fruncido… todo estaba justamente repartido: la casa, los autos, el dinero, las membresías y demás…sólo quedaban las niñas…el obviamente pelearía por ellas y tenía que conseguir los mejores abogados, Hermione no se rendiría a ellas, lo haría todo menos a ellas.

Regreso a la casa a eso de las diez, pues las niñas estaban en la escuela y así era mejor. Iba preparado, las cosas se iban a poner muy feas.

Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar pensar:"Aun no cambia la cerradura, eso es bueno"; paso a la sal y vio a Hermione acostada en el sillón, esta se sobresalto al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Hermione

-Tengo que pedirte algo.-dijo Harry serio y se sentó en el sillón de al lado.

-Te tardaste

-¿Cómo?

-Te tardaste en pedirme el divorcio…hace mucho que debiste hacerlo-explico Hermione

-Tu te quedas con la casa, dos de los coches, la mitad de…

-La custodia, ¿me la darás?-interrumpió Hermione

-Por supuesto que no…haré lo posible por quedarme con las niñas-dijo Harry con firmeza

-Pues yo haré hasta lo imposible…

-Ya sabía que sería así.-atajó Harry

-No podrás quitármelas, soy la madre me las darán a mí.-dijo Hermione molesta.

-Ya lo veremos.-dijo harry levantándose del sillón y Hermione le imitó.

-Todo esto es para irte con ella, ¿cierto?

-Es algo que no te incumbe…

-Si planeas llevarte a mis hijas me incumbe demasiado.-dijo Hermione levantando la voz.

-Yo sabré si me voy o no con alguna de ellas

-¿Y para colmo aun no te decides por una?-grito Hermione

-A mi no me gritas… y en todo caso ya te lo dije: no te incumbe, ¿o qué, tu me vas a decir si Ron ya se decidió entre Gabriel y tu?.-dijo Harry con voz baja y amenazante.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Bien, podemos hablar de lo mió, pero no de lo tuyo!-grito Harry

-Vete.-susurro Hermione llorosa

-Si al menos supieras la mitad de la verdad y no usarás tanto tu imaginación esto no estaría pasando.-dijo Harry con odio.

-Se lo que tengo que saber…me voy a los hechos, no como tu.-dijo Hermione dando un paso hacia Harry.

Harry la tomó del antebrazo y la acerco a el, la besó, pero ella lo aventó con tanta fuerza que cayó sentado en el sillón.

-¡Idiota!, después de besar a esas víboras vienes y me besas.-le grito Hermione.

.Un recuerdo.-dijo Harry levantándose .-Para que veas lo que se te va…espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

Después de eso Harry sale de la casa azotando la puerta.

**Uff tarde otra vez T-T… ¡noooo! ….**

**En fin lo siento otra vez (vaya me la paso repitiéndolo lo se)…**

**Pero he tenido bastantes escames más aparte la tarea…en fin espero que les hay gustado el cap… ¬v¬**

**El siguiente es: …**

"**Hasta donde soy capaz de llegar"**

**(o algo así)… ustedes disculparan, pero esque termine de escribir justo a las 12:03 de la mañana, así que como que se me va el avión….**

**Bueno esperen el siguiente cap y recuerden: "DEJEN REVIEWS"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hijos míos…he regresado, si yo Minimini y les traigo el siguiente cap… U.U… por cierto el título que dije en el cap anterior esta mal ese es uno de los del final… v**

**Espero que estén contentos y que les este gustando la historia, estén al tanto que ya voy a actualizar el fic de: "La Historia Detrás del Mito" y "El secreto de Draco y algunos más de Harry"**

**Sólo quería informarlos…..no los entretengo, ahí ta el fic**

_Ganando la batalla, pero no la guerra_

-Creí que no vendrías.-dijo una pelirroja

-Esto no puede quedar a medias.-dijo la morena

Cho y Ginny habían quedado en una cafetería para celebrar que habían logrado su objetivo: Harry y Hermione se estaban divorciando.

-La primera fase ya paso… -comenzó Cho.

-Después de dos años por fin esta hecho.-suspiro Ginny.-Pero ahora va por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Por nuestra cuenta?- repite Cho sorprendida

-Claro…¿no creerás que después de esto será para las dos?

-Yo creí…

-¿Qué nos lo turnaríamos?-se burlo Ginny.

-No, claro que no, pero no esperaba que quisieras algo más con él.-explicó Cho recelosa.

-Pues si, quiero algo serio con él y tu no lo vas a impedir.-dijo Ginny algo molesta.

-¿Y crees que te dejaré el camino libre?... que graciosa.

-Harry es mió y siempre lo ha sido, desde que lo vi por primera vez

-No es tuyo…-atajó Cho molesta

-Claro que si.-bufó Ginny.

-No te puede pertenecer una persona.-argumentó Cho mirando a Ginny como si estuviera loca.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí escuchándote.-dijo Ginny recogiendo sus cosas, salió y dejo sola a Cho.

Había hecho de todo para llegar a donde había llegado y nada se lo arruinaría, ella daría todo de si para estar con Harry….

FLASH BACK

Después del beso en el restaurante Ginny se fue sin decirle nada a Harry, lo dejaría pensar en lo ocurrido, que asimilara y volviera a sentir lo que sintió en aquel primer beso en la sala común.

Al día siguiente en la oficina Harry se la paso encerrado, pero no hacia lo que Ginny esperaba, se sentía culpable por aquel beso, se sentía una porquería y ni decir de cuando estaba con Hermione.

Pasaron cinco días y Harry se la pasaba en la oficina, se volvió una rutina: de la oficina a la casa, pero solo volvía para dormir, si es que podía hacerlo sin pensar en todo eso; se la pasaba acostado en la sala, a veces ni siquiera subía a dormir a su cama.

Harry seguía su rutina sin saber que por todo el ministerio se corría el rumor de que Hermione lo engañaba.

-Harry llegaron unos documentos a firmar.-dijo Lavender entrando a la oficina, Harry estaba dormido en el escritorio y al abrirse la puerta se despertó sobresaltado.

-Estoy despierto, nunca me dormí, no se debe dormir en el trabajo, ¿Quién dice?-dijo Harry reincorporándose.

Lavender sonrió, pero era una sonrisa diferente, no era una alegre o burlona, más como a… ¿qué podía ser?

-No te culpo…tranquilo no diré nada de que te has quedado dormido.-dijo Lavender como una madre que le dice a su hijo enfermo de muerte que pronto se recuperará y podrá jugar con sus amigos.

-Gracias.-dijo Harry confundido, pues ya había comprendido de que era esa sonrisa… era de lastima.

-Bueno fírmame estos papeles.-le dijo Lavender aun con el mismo tono de voz, entregándole los documentos.

Harry los firmo sin decir nada y luego recordó lo que dijo Lavender.

-¿Qué es eso de que no me culpas?-preguntó

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Lavender distraída.

-Cuando me despertaste y dijiste que no me culpabas.-explicó Harry

-¡OH!, eso…bueno debe ser muy duro estar en tu situación.

-¿qué situación?

-Ya sabes…con Hermione.-susurro Lavender.

Lo único que paso por la mente de Harry fue que no era posible que Ginny corriera tan rápido el rumor del beso.

-¿Ya…ya lo sabes?-preguntó Harry nervioso.

-Si.-respondió Lavender como quien no quiere la cosa.-La mayoría lo sabe…por no decir todo el mundo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Cómo…qué quieres decir con eso?-se alarmó Harry.

-Harry lo siento, pero…bueno será mejor que lo sepas…Ya todo el ministerio sabe que Hermione te engaña, no te atormentes y ya sal a la realidad…

Harry sólo escuchó hasta donde Lavender dijo:"te engaña"; lo demás quedo bloqueado.

-¿Harry?...¡Harry!.-lo llamó Lavender, parecía que tenía un tiempo llamándole.

-¿Qué?-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Que ya no te tortures, yo creo que tu ya sabías en el fondo como era ella…

-¿Cómo era quién?-preguntó Harry perdido.

-¡Hermione!

-¡No!...ella no me engaña, tu estas mintiendo.-dijo Harry, pero parecía que lo que quería era convencerse el mismo.-Oye…si lo haces por lo del beso con Ginny, ella fue la que...

-¿Harry, me estas diciendo que tu tienes algo que ver con Ginny?-interrumpió Lavender con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Si, ¡No!, bueno ella fue la que…

-¡Y yo que me sorprendía de Hermione!-exclamo Lavender y salió de la oficina con Harry siguiéndola.

-¡Espera, Lavender, no fue así…yo no hice nada!.-grito Harry desde la puerta de la oficina y todos los que estaban afuera se le quedaron viendo.-¿Qué?.-grito Harry y se metió a la oficina azotando la puerta.

Esa noche Ginny lo busco en la oficina y lo encontró totalmente borracho.

-Ginny…hip…¿Dónde esta…hip…bas chiquita?

-¿Chiquita?

-¿qué, te vas a hacer…hip…la loca?...hip…¿y el beso que fue?-dijo Harry con dificultad.

-No lo se.-dijo Ginny acercándose a Harry y este la sentó en sus piernas.

.Pues yo sihip.-dijo Harry y la beso.

Ginny comenzó a quitarle la camisa y el a ella la blusa mientras el beso se hacía más apasionado………..

FIN FLASH BACK

Ginny llegó a casa de Hermione, no tardaron en abrir la puerta.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo estas?-saludo Ginny

-No seas hipócrita, ¿qué es lo que quieres?, porque si buscas a Potter no esta, ni estará aquí.-replicó Hermione.

-Eso ya lo se, ¿con quién crees que llegó anoche?-dijo Ginny sonriendo ante la molestia aparente de Hermione.

-¡Como si me importará!

-Tu cara dice que si te importa y mucho.-dijo Ginny, pero la verdad si cría que Harry estaba ahí, aunque por lo visto su plan iba de maravilla.

-¿Qué quieres?, porque si no lo sabías hay gente que se gana la vida trabajando y yo soy una de esas, no como "tu" comprenderás.-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad.

-Solo venía darte mis condolencias…también a agradecerte, es lo mejor que has hecho.-dijo Ginny burlona.

-No necesito escuchar estupideces de una zorra perdida como tu.-le dijo Hermione y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ginny no se molesto, sonrió ante la puerta de una Hermione dolida y molesta y cuando escucho un sollozo ensancho su sonrisa y se fue.

**Siiiii!!!!!...por fin lo he terminado, esta cortito lo se, pero es mejor a nada, hey esa frase como que me suena Ö.Ö, mejor no fuerzo a mi cerebro a recordar XD…**

**Si creo que ya se porque leen el final...Quieren el adelanto,¿verdad?... Pues primero escucharán chistes hechos por mi, osea muy muy malos muajajajaja**

**¿Qué le dice un pollito a otro pollito?**

**Nadie sabe, pues le dijo: "Te invito al pipiolo"**

**(cri-cri cri-cri)**

**OK ya tampoco es que los quiera muertos, ¿luego quien va a seguir el fic?... Hay ta el adelanto.**

_El salir de un pesadilla_

_-¿Estas segura de que lo harás?_

_-Por supuesto… y entre más pronto mejor_

_-¿Por qué no dejaste que te explicará?_

_-¿De verdad quieres que firme…de verdad crees que yo no se que cuando abrazas ese piensas en mi?_

_-Solo Firma_

_-¿Es lo que en verdad quieres?_

_-Esto no esta pasando_

_-¿Qué es lo que haremos?_

_-No sabes mentir Hermione_

_-Voy a buscar a mis hijas_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hijos míos…he regresado, si yo Minimini y les traigo el siguiente cap… U.U…**

**Pero les quería contar algo muy penoso…¡NO ME HANDEJADO NI UN SOLO REVIEW DESDE HACE MUCHO, MUCHO, PERO MUCHO TIEMPO!!!!!... TT-TT**

**Así que les quería advertir que si no recibo por lo menos un mísero REVIEW no subiré el otro cap… muajajajajajaja :o**

**¡AH!, Y que ya actualice "La Historia Detrás del Mito"…pa que la lean y dejen más REVIEWS, porque sino me voy a poner muy muy triste…… TT-TT**

**OK ya les dejo leer el cap…disfrútenlo…….. **

_El salir de una pesadilla_

.¿Estas segura que lo harás?-pregunto Remus preocupado.

-Por supuesto…y entre más pronto mejor.-respondió Hermione

-Hermione…

-No necesito pensarlo, lo haré y ya, ¿deacuerdo?-lo interrumpió Hermione adivinando lo que le iba a decir.

-Deacuerdo, pero aun no me has dicho que paso con la custodia.-siguió Remus resignado.

-No lo se…pero lo que si se es que no se las daré a Potter.-dijo la castaña molesta.

-No puedes negarle que las vea.-reclamo él.

-Haré lo posible por negárselo…además el haría lo mismo, ¡Como si no lo conocieras!

-¿Por qué no dejaste que te explicará?

-¿Y qué me explica?, se lo que tengo que saber y con eso basta, Remus.-bufo Hermione.

Ya suponía que se pondría de lado de Potter, pero ella no se dejaría convencer ni siquiera por Remus.

-Pero…

-Ya vamos a llegar, no me arruines el día, ¿si?; por fin voy a salir de esta pesadilla y tu me vienes con esas cosas.-dijo Hermione cansada.

-¿Qué no te arruine el día?...Hermione, como si lo que haces sea una solución.

-Es una solución…

-¿En qué forma, en la de separarte del hombre al que amas o la de pelear con él por tus hijas?-reclamo Remus con ironía.

-No lo amo.-dijo Hermione con testarudez, casi queriendo convencerse a ella misma.

-Entonces si no lo amas, ¿Por qué sufres tanto, por qué lloras y duermes tan poco en las noches?

Hermione miro a Remus sorprendida, pero no respondió, siguió caminando hasta el ministerio, ese día firmaba el divorcio y comenzaba la pelea por la custodia.

Al llegar a la sala donde se firmaría el divorcio Remus se dirigió hacia Harry y Hermione fue con ron.

-Remus…-comenzó Harry, pero ya no pudo seguir así que le dio un abrazo a su viejo amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Remus al oído.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione?-pregunto Harry sin soltarse.

A Remus la pregunta lo dejo perplejo…se iban a divorciar y ambos aun se querían, ¿Cómo es qué se pueden dañar tanto, en verdad se tenían tanto rencor para llegar a este nivel, en verdad tenían tanto orgullo?...Le partía el corazón verlos así, él los había visto desde que eran amigos y como su amistad creció a una bonita relación…Y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada más por ellos…

-Harry…-susurro Remus mostrando la pena que le causaba todo esta situación-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?, dime, lo que sea lo haré.-dijo Remus preocupado, pero Harry nego con la cabeza soltándose de él lentamente.

Remus lo miro fijamente y se sintió aun más mal, ese hombre no era Harry, estaba más delgado, se le veía que dormía poco; estaba mal muy mal, probablemente tenía tiempo sin probar bocado.

-A menos de que conozcas un buen método para no divorciarme de ella y que no me quite a mis hijas…no hay nada que puedas hacer.-dijo Harry con un hilo de voz.

Voz que denotaba resignación, Harry sabia que lo más probable es que Hermione se quedara con las niñas y que él ya no les vería nunca más…Hermione se encargaría de eso.

-Dime… ¿Cómo esta Hermione?-insistió Harry

-Ella esta bien…físicamente, te aseguro que esta igual o peor que tu, pero nunca lo aceptará… ¡Ay, Harry!...si yo pudiera hacer algo por ustedes, de verdad que…Harry lo siento mucho.-se lamento Remus

-Lose…gracias por el apoyo.-musito Harry con la cabeza gacha.

Harry avanzó hasta el juez con el documento, miro alrededor y deseo no haberlo hecho, ahí estaba Hermione abrazada a Ron, el abrazo duro hasta que el juez llamo a orden y Hermione se acerco.

-Bien tenemos que tratar acuerdos con sus abogados.-dijo el juez

-Ya lo hemos acordado nosotros, sólo queda ver la custodia.-dijo Harry

-Aunque sea obvio quien la ganará.-terminó Hermione.

-Entonces firmen el documento.-dijo el juez y le dio la pluma a Harry.

Harry la tomo y ya estaba sobre la hoja, pero se volvió a Hermione sin reincorporarse y le susurro:

-¿De verdad quieres que firme…de verdad crees que yo no se que cuando abrazabas a Ron pensabas en mi?

-Sólo firma.-susurro Hermione sin mirarlo.

-¿Es lo que realmente quieres?

-Hazlo de una buena vez.-urgió Hermione aun sin mirarlo.-Además tú eras el que lo quería así, ¿no?, ahora firma.

Harry se volvió al documento con pesadez.

-No tengo todo el día.-dijo Hermione ya en voz alta, pero en un tono apenas audible.

Harry suspiro y firmo, se levanto y le dio la pluma a Hermione, esta miro la pluma con aprensión, pero la tomo y se dispuso a Firmar; pero en ese momento se abre la puerta de la sala y entra Fred corriendo.

-Ron…Hermione.-jadeo Fred.

-¿Qué ocurre, por qué entras así?-pregunto Ron.

-Las niñas…-jadeo Fred.

-¿Le dejaste a mis hijas a este?-pregunto Harry molesto a Hermione.

-Ahora es "este", cuando antes hasta les prestaste el dinero para comenzar su negocio.-dijo Ron.

-No te metas.-le dijo Harry

-Yo me meto cuando quiera….

-Olviden eso, ¿Qué pasa con las niñas?-interrumpió Hermione asustada.

-Se las llevaron, estábamos en el parque y alguien me golpeo por detrás, cuando desperté ya no estaban.-explico Fred

-¿Qué?-susurro Harry poniéndose pálido como la cera.

Hermione no pudo reaccionar, se desmayo y la llevaron a un sillón cercano. Todos salieron de la sala y dejaron a Harry y Hermione solos para que se calmaran.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del sillón donde estaba Hermione, cruzado de piernas y cubriéndose la cara con las manos; Hermione despertó y se sentó bien en el sillón.

-Esto no esta pasando.-se dijo Harry con un hilo de voz, se lo repetía constantemente como para convencerse.-esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando…

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-pregunto Hermione en voz baja.

Harry se sobresalto, no se había dado cuanta que ya había despertado.

-No lo se…no se.-murmuro Harry cambiando de posición y abrazando sus piernas.

-¿Y sí no aparecen?-pregunto hermione asustada.

Harry negó con la cabeza hundiendo más su rostro entre los brazos, Hermione se sentó en el suelo al nivel de Harry y este la abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo dudosa y Harry se aferro aun más.

-Me quiero morir.-susurro Harry con voz ronca.

-No digas eso….

-¿Y a quién le importa?...total…ya no me amas y me quitarás a mis hijas.-dijo Harry y Hermione lo soltó bruscamente para mirarlo a la cara.

-No hagas esto.-dijo ella con ojos lloroso.

-¿Qué no haga que?

-No uses lo que pasa con las niñas para que vuelva contigo.-dijo Hermione

-No uso nada.-se defendió Harry

-Lo haces…

-No hago nada, si tú lo sientes así es porque aun sientes algo por mi.-dijo Harry mas esperanzado que seguro.

-No siento nada por ti.-arremetió Hermione.

-Demuéstramelo.- la reto Harry

Hermione lo beso, esos labios que anhelaba…que gustaban de ella, parecía que la llamaban y ella pedía cada vez más de ellos mientras una silenciosa lágrima resbalaba de su mejilla ocultándose en su cabello; tuvo que detener el beso abruptamente, no sabía si era capaz de soportar una probada de esos labios sin añorar más después.

-¿Lo ves?-dijo Hermione cuando se separaron.-No siento absolutamente nada por ti…te he besado y no sentí nada y eso es porque no te amo..en realidad no se si te ame.

-No sabes mentir Hermione.

-Voy a buscar a mis hijas.-dijo Hermione ignorando a Harry y salió de la sala dejándolo sólo.

**Lo se, ¿Cómo puedo ser tan mal cuando ambos sufren TT-TT?...y la respuesta es muy sencillas…me gusta verlos sufrir muajajaja…**

**No ya enserio, ¿Cómo es que los hago sufrir tanto?...pues todo lo hago por ustedes mis "fieles" lectores (los cuales por cierto no me han dejado REVIEWS) sin todo este embrollo no habría nada que leer… ¿cierto?, cierto.**

**Y como último les dejo el sabio consejo de Homero Simpson: "La pereza es la madre de todos los vicios y como madre hay que respetarla"**

**Muy bien hijos míos me despido….OK, OK…. ¬¬…les dejare un adelanto… (Quieren adelanto, pero no dejan REVIEWS…¬.¬… T-T…)**

_**Siguiente cap.:**_

_Hasta donde soy capaz de llegar_

_-No le caes muy bien a mamá_

_-Tu mamá no sabe lo que dice, además ella a mi tampoco me cae bien, así que estamos a mano._

_-Se van a quedar aquí por un tiempo_

_-¿Qué es aquí?_

_-Miren par de mocosas será mejor que no me colmen la paciencia…_

_-Hola Ginny…hip… ¿qué haces…hip…aquí?_

_-Te buscaba, ¿qué más?_

"_¡Dios!, no otra vez".-pensó Harry, se levanto de la cama y se alegró de ver que estaba vestido._

_-Te amo…_

_-Y yo…_


	6. Chapter 6

**No tengo excusa…los he dejado mucho tiempo, lo se solo por eso intentare dejarles dos caps de un tiron, ok?...**

**Bien ya arreglado el punto me voy a quejar, me han llegado muy poquitos reviews así que supuse que mis "fieles lectores" han estado ocupados y no han podido entrar a dejarme un pequeño comentario…cosa que espero cambie ¬-¬**

**Pero bueno ya los dejo con el cap…parezco viejita amargada jajajajaja**

_Hasta donde soy capaz de llegar_

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunta Susi

-Ya lo veras Susi, es muy divertido.

-¿Si papá te dijo que nos trajeras por qué no vino él?-pregunto Lucy recelosa.

-Tú papá no vino porque tiene muchas cosas que hacer

-No le caes bien a mamá.-dijo Lucy sin dejar la desconfianza.

-Tu mamá no sabe lo que dice, además ella a mi tampoco me cae bien, estamos a mano.

-Papá confía en ella.-le dijo Susi a su hermana.

-Papá tampoco sabe lo que hace.-murmuro Lucy pero ya no dijo nada más.

¿Cómo su papá podía confiar en una mujer como ella?, además a si su mamá no le caía bien ¿Por qué dejar que las llevará a ese sitio? …cualquiera que fuera.

Llegaron a una casa que estaba deshabitada, en realidad no había nada alrededor la casa estaba en medio de la nada. Ginny metió a las niñas a la casa y desde la puerta les dijo:

-Se van a quedar aquí un tiempo

-¿Qué es aquí?-pregunto Susi ingenua.

-Sabía que papá no te dijo nada.-soltó Lucy indignada

-Ya no importa, ahora escúchenme bien, será mejor que no hagan alboroto…

-¿Y quién nos oye aunque lo hiciéramos?-interrumpió Susi también indignada.

-Miren par de mocosas, será mejor que no me colmen la paciencia pues no saldrán de aquí en mucho tiempo.-dijo Ginny perdiendo los estribos.

-Le diremos a papá.-la amenazo Susi

-Quiero verte intentándolo.-susurro Ginny antes de salir por la puerta y cerrándola con varios hechizos.

Susi camino resignada hasta un sillón de la sala seguida por su hermana.

-Te lo advertí, pero no verdad-dijo Lucy y luego hizo una voz falsa y chillona para decir.- "papá confía en ella"

-Deacuerdo, deacuerdo, me equivoque soy…

-Demasiado ingenua.-termino su hermana

Susi suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Ahora cómo salimos?-pregunto Lucy.

-Que tal si…-comenzó Susi animada, pero Lucy la interrumpió con un simple:

-No

-Y que te parece…

-No funcionará-volvió a cortarla Lucy

-Pero…

-No lo creo.

-No me dejas decirte nada.-se quejo Susi.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-exclamo Lucy ignorando a su hermana.

-¿Y qué se te ocurrió sabelotodo?

-Hay que enviar una carta.-respondió Lucy como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Y crees que esa tipa no pensó en eso?... ¡Vamos la mujer es tonta, pero no tanto!-observo Susi

Lucy no hizo caso, se dirigió a una ventana y le aventó una piedra que se encontró por ahí, la ventana se rompió y por ella cabían perfectamente las dos niñas.

-Corrección Susi, es más tonta de lo que creíamos.-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Vamos a salir por ahí?

-¿Quieres esperar a que esa mujer regrese?

-Hay que acercar algo, la ventana esta muy alta.-dijo Susi sin perder tiempo a lo que su hermana negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

_Bar SS_

Harry estaba en el Bar SS, sabía que tomando nunca encontraría a sus hijas, pero cada vez que salía a la calle a buscarlas se desesperaba y terminaba en el Bar.

-Harry, me entere de lo ocurrido, ¿cómo estas?

-¡Hooolaaa, Ginnyp!..hip..¿qué haches…hip..aquí?

-Te buscaba que más.-respondió la pelirroja.

-Oye Gin…hip…¿tu sabes que es…hip… que es lo que significa el nombre…hip…del Bar?

-No…-respondió Ginny extrañada por aquella pregunta tan fuera de lugar.-¿pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Shig…hip…fica…Bar del Sheguro Social…¿qué te parece le queda ehh?-dijo Harry tomando otro trago a su cerveza.

-¿Y por qué le queda?-pregunto Ginny olvidando lo que iba a decir.

-Puesss es muy sim…hip…ple…haber dime ¿qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?-pregunto harry sonriendo y riendo por lo bajo.

-Creo que lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa Harry.-dijo Ginny mirando a Harry preocupada.

-No, no.-dijo Harry y se levanto de la silla (N.A.:por poco se cae por cierto ¬ v ¬)y se dirigió a unos cinco señores que estaban el a otra mesa (N.A.: también hasta las chanclas).-Haber muchachos…hip…diganle aquí a la señorita…hip…¿Qué es lo que quiere el seguro social?

-¡¡¡Pues Salud!!!!!!-gritaron los señores y tomaron otro trago de sus copas, Harry hizo igual y se empino lo que le quedaba de la suya.

-deacuerdo, definitivamente tenemos que irnos.-dijo Ginny levantándose y llevándose a Harry casi a rastras.

_Departamento_

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto con un dolorón de cabeza, estaba en una cama matrimonial y tenía a alguien a su lado, pero no alcanzaba a verla…bueno tampoco quería verla porque tenía una idea de quien era.

-¡Dios, no otra vez!-pensó Harry, se levanto de la cama y se alegro al ver que estaba vestido.

-Junto a la lámpara hay unas aspirinas.-dijo Ginny al despertar.

Harry no respondió se dirigió a la lámpara y se trago las aspirinas sin agua.

-Te prepararé algo de desayunar.-dijo Ginny y salió de la recamara.

Para el desayuno harry ya estaba un poco mejor, pero aun le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Y cómo esta el señor del seguro social?-pregunto Ginny sonriendo cuando terminaron de desayunar.

-Ya ni me digas.-murmuro Harry

-Harry… ¿y qué paso con…tu sabes el divorcio?-pregunto Ginny como no queriendo.

-Hermione no ha firmado

-Creía que ella era la que se quería divorciar.-dijo Ginny recelosa.

-Si, bueno…algo así.-respondió Harry, pero no quería decirle la verdad a Ginny y menos en las circunstancias en las que estaba ahora.-pero con lo de las niñas ya no alcanzo a firmar,

-¡Ah! Si, tus hijas…es una lastima.-dijo Ginny acordándose e inmediatamente se dispuso a usar sus dotes actorales.-yo no entiendo como pueden hacer algo así son unas niñas, no tienen ni cuatro años.

-En realidad Susi tiene cuatro y Lucy seis…pero aun así son muy pequeñas.

-Era un ejemplo…-se apresuro a decir Ginny para remediar su error.-ya sabes hablando en general.

-Iré al ministerio para hacer un equipo de búsqueda.-dijo Harry levantándose u dirigiéndose a la salida

-No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho yo.-le dijo Ginny y Harry regreso un poco sorprendido.

Era verdad Ginny había hablado al ministerio para pedir una búsqueda masiva, pues era muy escrupulosa en su trabajo (N.A.: si aunque no me crean y ya verán porque) y no debía dar indicios de que ella era quien las había raptado.

Ginny se levanto y lo abrazó por la cintura.-Te ayudaré en todo lo posible, ya verás que no tardan en aparecer.

Harry sonrió y Ginny lo besó, Harry al principio no hizo nada, pero poco a poco fue aceptando los labios de Ginny aunque con mucho trabajo.

-Te amo.-le susurro Ginny cuando se separaron.

-Y yo.-dijo Harry, pero la verdad es que no podía decirle que la amaba y nunca lo haría…

-"Se acabo con Hermione…pero si Ginny es capaz de hacer que la olvide, no importara ya".-pensó Harry con pesadez.

**Uff…creía que no acababa… pero bueno… . **

**En fin espero que esta vez si me lleguen más reviews…como sea les dejo el adelanto, y pa que vean que soy muy muy buena en este mismo momento me dispongo a escribir el próximo cap para traérselos más pronto…y no os preocupéis que mis otros fics también ya los voy a actualizar.**

_**Siguiente cap:**_

_Segunda oportunidad_

_-¡Remus, Remus! _

_-¿Qué pasa que tienes?_

_-Lee esto…_

_-¡Gracias a dios!_

_-¿Me hiciste el favor?_

_-Si, y no había ni un alma_

_-¡Maldición!_

_-No discutas tómatelo_

_-Deacuerdo_

_-¿Me amas tanto como que para que cuando Hermione firme el divorcio te cases conmigo?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas!!!...espero más pronto que la ultima vez jejeje… . **

**En fin sólo quería disculparme porque según yo y mis neuronas tenía que podía aceptar comentarios anónimos pero me he fijado bien y ya lo he solucionado (o al menos eso espero ¬.¬)…muchas gracias a las personas que me mencionaron ese punto y espero que sigan leyendo… XD..**

_Segunda oportunidad_

Hermione se había quedado dormida en la mesa de la cocina junto a Remus; la noche anterior se la habían pasado buscando a las niñas, y un ruido la despertó era una lechuza que le halaba el pelo muy insistentemente.

Levanto la cabeza y la miro, parecía que tenía buen rato intentando despertarla, tomo la carta y la lechuza se fue al instante.

_Mamá:_

_No te preocupes, estamos bien nos hemos escapado, caminamos por la carretera nueve ven lo más pronto que puedas…después te explicamos todo._

_Lucy y Susi_

-¡Remus!, ¡Remus!-grito Hermione y este se levanto sobresaltado tirando la silla.

-¿Qué pasa, qué tienes?

-Lee esto.-dijo Hermione dándole la carta.

Remus la leyó con rapidez.

-¡Gracias a Dios!-exclamo Remus sonriendo aliviado.

-¡Vamonos ya!-urgió Hermione y Remus salió de la casa tras ella casi corriendo

Subieron al auto pues no podían aparecerse ya que la carretera nueve estaba llena de muggles; Remus le metió al acelerador y en menos de media hora ya estaban entrando en la carretera…

_Cafetería la estrella_

-¿Me hiciste el favor?

-Si…pero sigo sin entender para que demonios querías que fuera hasta allá.-respondió un rubio totalmente mosqueado.

-No te enojes, sabes que esa casa fue lo más retirado que pude encontrar.-repuso Ginny con serenidad

-Si ya lo he notado.-espeto Draco con brusquedad.-ahora dime para que demonios me mandaste hasta allá.

-Bueno…-comenzó Ginny sonriendo, pero de pronto su sonrisa desapareció.- ¿Cómo que para qué?, hay estaban las niñas de Harry

-¿Secuestraste a sus hijas?-pregunto Draco indignado.

-Si, bueno no, es que yo sólo las deje hay por una noche y se las regresaría hoy.-contesto nerviosa, pues sabía que al rubio no le gustaba nada que se metieran con los hijos de las personas aun si era Harry, eso no importaba.

-Pero no había nadie en la casa, la revise toda.-dijo Draco alarmado.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Pues no.-repitió el rubio molesto.-Genial Gin, perdiste a las mocosas.

-No las perdí.-murmuro Ginny pensativa sin mirar al rubio.-se escaparon…en ese caso estoy segura de que aparecerán.-añadió en voz alta mirando a Draco.-ese par de mocosas son muy listas, en algo debían salir a Hermione.

-Te estas metiendo en muchos problemas Gin.-dijo Draco preocupado.

-No te apures, pronto acabará todo esto.-dijo ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Qué harás esta vez?-pregunto draco con fastidio.

-Sólo te diré que de esta tarde en adelante Harry no hará más que pensar en mí.

Draco suspiro.-No uses esa poción.

Ginny lo miro fríamente, así duraron un par de minutos hasta que Ginny dijo con voz fría y cortante:

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No lo dudo.-susurro el rubio bajando la mirada mientras Ginny se marchaba.-De verdad que no lo dudo.

_Mansión Granger_

Hermione estaba sentada en la sala con sus pequeñas al lado.

-no puedo creer que Ginny haya llegado a este extremo.-dijo Remus que daba vueltas por la sala.

-Yo si puedo creerlo…y todo para que Harry le hiciera caso, esa mujer esta loca.-repuso Hermione molesta.

-Lo bueno fue que no reviso bien la casa.-dijo Remus sin detenerse.

-¿Tío, cuando viene papá?-pregunto Susi.

-Esta en camino acabo de enviarle una carta.-respondió Remus desviando su mirada hacia Hermione con preocupación.

Ella se limito a mirarlo, no podía decir nada para que Harry no viniera a verlas después de lo ocurrido.

_En el departamento_

-Harry… ¿quieres calmarte?, desde que llegue no paras de dar vueltas.-se quejo Ginny desde la cocina.

-Necesito salir a buscarlas.-dijo Harry

"Hay va de nuevo".-pensó Ginny mosqueada.-"¿Tanto es el apuro?

-Si te dejo salir ya se que terminaré trayéndote del "Bar SS" todo borracho.-dijo Ginny saliendo de la cocina con una taza de té.

-¿Y de qué sirvo aquí encerrado?-replico Harry un poco abochornado, pues era cierto si salía terminaría en el "Bar SS"

-Mucho más que en ese bar, te lo aseguro.-respondió Ginny con ternura.-Ten tómatelo

-No tengo ganas.

-No discutas, tómatelo, te calmará.-dijo Ginny dándole el té en el que había puesto la poción.

-Deacuerdo.-acepto Harry nada más para darle gusto y se lo tomo de un jalón.

Ginny sonrió y espero el efecto; de pronto la expresión de harry cambio, ya no estaba preocupado al contrario parecía extrañamente calmando como adormilado y cuando hablo su voz parecía lenta casi sensual.

-Gin

-Dime-respondió ella ensanchando su sonrisa.

-Me amas, ¿cierto?-pregunto Harry atrayéndola hacia sí.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Ginny dejándose hacer por Harry.

-¿Me amas tanto como que para cuando Hermione firme el divorcio te cases conmigo?-pregunto harry sonriendo picaron.

-¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-inquirió Ginny emocionada

-Depende.-susurro Harry acercando su rostro al de Ginny.

-¿De qué?-pregunto Ginny acercándose también.

-De si tu respuesta es "si", ya que no quiero quedar como un idiota.-dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

-Claro que es "si".-susurro Ginny besándolo.

Justo cuando el beso se estaba volviendo más apasionado algo cayó encima de la cabeza de Harry.

-¡Auch!-exclamo Harry tomando la carta que le había caído encima.

-Te vio cara de buzón.-dijo Ginny riendo.

-Pero aun así te casarás conmigo.-repuso Harry dándole un corto beso en los labios a la pelirroja.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Ginny y luego pregunto mirando la carta.- ¿de quién es?

Harry en respuesta la leyó en voz alta:

_Harry:_

_Encontramos a las niñas, urge que vengas tienes que escuchar lo ocurrido_

_Remus_

Al escucharlo Ginny se puso muy nerviosa, ¿ese par les habrían dicho que ella fue quien las secuestro?, estaba en problemas, graves problemas.

-¿Qué te pasa?, no te ves muy bien.-pregunto Harry alarmado.

-No, no es nada.-dijo Ginny forzando una sonrisa.-anda ve a que veas a tus niñas.

-¿Niñas?-repitió Harry extrañado.

-Tus hijas.-dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido, tal ves se le había pasado un poco la mano con el filtro de amor, así que pregunto preocupada.- ¿no sabes quienes son?

-Si.-respondió Harry aunque no muy convencido.

-Las que secuestraron.-dijo Ginny con insistencia.- ¿Te has golpeado o algo así?

Genial, tampoco es que haya querido borrarle la memoria, no tenía tanto ingrediente como para eso.

-No, no que yo recuerde…-contesto Harry aun pensativo, pero luego salió de sus pensamiento y añadió sonriente.- ¿Vamos?

-No creo que sea muy conveniente.-titubeo Ginny otra vez nerviosa.

-Hermione tiene que entender que ahora estoy contigo y que nos vamos a casar, además quiero pedirle que firme el divorcio en cuanto antes.-dijo Harry malinterpretando los titubeos de Ginny.

-Si tu lo dices.-dijo Ginny nada convencida.

_Mansión Granger_

Harry y ginny aparecieron en la chimenea de la mansión y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Qué hace esa aquí?-pregunto Hermione con brusquedad cuando vio a la pelirroja.

-Lo mismo que yo.-dijo Harry con voz fría e indiferente.-vengo a pedirte que firmes el divorcio, mañana mismo si es posible.

-¿Qué hay de tus hijas?-pregunto Hermione perpleja.- ¿No te importa que esa mujer las haya secuestrado?

-¿Qué?-exclamo Harry indignado.

-Lo que escuchaste.-dijo Hermione fríamente.

-¡por favor!, ¿qué clase de chantaje es ese?...Ginny no se ha separado ni un minuto de mi.-dijo Harry sin pensar y aun con es misma voz fría e indiferente.-Cortémoslo por la paz Hermione, firma el divorcio mañana y te cedo la custodia de las niñas.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida, pero no fue la única que lo hizo también Remus había preguntado y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Lo que oíste.-dijo Harry sin inmutarse.-estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, sólo quiero que salgas de mi vida.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?-pregunto Hermione furiosa.

Sus hijas estaban hay, ¿cómo podía decir tales cosas con ellas delante, es que acaso no le importaba en verdad?... ¿En verdad la detestaba al punto de separarse de sus dos hermosas hijas para ya no tener nada que ver con ella?

-Esto no es un juego Hermione, es lo que hay, tómalo o déjalo.-respondió Harry sin dejar su postura.

-¿Por qué el cambio?-pregunto Hermione sin poder contenerse.

-Creo que tú lo sabes.-respondió Harry afirmando los temores de Hermione.-Además.-añadió con un dejo de ironía.-Tu eres su madre y las cuidarás mejor que yo…y ya no quiero pelear contigo hay que separarnos en los mejores términos posibles y más ahora que voy a casarme, por cierto después te mando una invitación.

-¿Te vas a casar?-preguntaron Hermione y Remus al unísono.

-Si.-respondió Harry tomando a Ginny por la cintura, de ese modo ya no quedaba duda de con quien.

Lucy negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la sala con su hermana detrás.

-Algún día entenderán.-dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

Ginny estaba más que sorprendida, nunca pensó que Harry pudiera actuar así, y en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo terriblemente de haberle dado ese filtro de amor, pero como ella misma había dicho: "Todo tenía un precio"... ¿Estaba dispuesta a pagarlo?

-¿Y mientras llega ese día qué?-pregunto Remus con brusquedad.-¿Te resignarás a que te odien por semejante estupidez?

-Si amar es una estupidez entonces soy el hombre más estupido del mundo.-atajo Harry con voz firme.

-Tu no la amas.-le dijo Remus con lastima.

-¿Y tu que sabes?-pregunto Harry con crueldad-No has salido con nadie que yo sepa.

Remus estaba a punto de responderle cuando Hermione lo interrumpió con voz débil:

-Firmaré el divorcio, pero vete…vete y después de mañana no te molestes en aparecer por nada aquí

-No tenía planeado hacerlo.-repuso Harry dio media vuelta con ginny agarrada de la cintura y salieron por medio de polvos flu.

Hermione también se había dado la vuelta para el lado contrario, se había ido corriendo hasta su cuarto y ya ahí sin poder contenerse más soltó el llanto.

**Pero que mala soy…si muchos me han pedido que ambos se enteren de la verdad y lo harán, pero no hasta dentro de algunos caps más muajajajaja**

**Lose, soy mala, más que mala malísisma muajajaj…pero dejenme explotar un poco más el dolor de los protas no sean así …les prometo un final feliz v **

**En fin les dejo el adelanto**

_**Siguiente cap:**_

_A oídos sordos_

_-Harry llegaste hora y media tarde, lo único que quiere decir eso es que no te quieres casar._

_-Si me quiero casar es lo que más deseo._

_-¿Y por qué has llegado tarde?_

_-Por favor no hagas eso…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vale, que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero al menos ya llego el cap T-T**

**Solo tengo una cosita que añadir antes de irme para que no me torturen **

** … -.son los pensamientos, no estoy muy segura de haber puesto pensamientos antes, pero en todo caso, de ahora en adelante serán así.**

**Perdonen las molestias y el retraso nuevamente… TT-TT**

_A oídos sordos_

-¿Lucy?

-…

-Lucy…las estaba buscando.-continuo Remus entrando a la habitación- ¿qué te parece si hoy se van a mi casa a dormir?

-…

Remus suspiro y se sentó en la cama al lado de las pequeñas, espero un rato en silencio y luego se decidió a hablar:

-Tu papá…-suspiro-no es lo que pretendía, el nunca las dejaría, ustedes son lo que el más quiere…

-No, el sólo quiere a esa mujer.-interrumpió Lucy

-Claro que no, Lu

-Claro que si.-grito Lucy y salió corriendo de la habitación

Remus se quedó inmóvil mirando por donde había salido Lucy, pensaba en lo ocurrido, en lo cambiado que estaba Harry; el día del divorcio se le veía muy mal y ahora estaba radiante… y la forma en que le había pedido el divorcio a Hermione. Ahí había gato encerrado y el lo descubriría, pero por lo pronto debía llevarse a las niñas para darle un poco de privacidad a Hermione.

Llamaron a la puerta, no se levanto de donde estaba, ni siquiera contesto; la puerta se abre lentamente y entra Remus.

-Hermione…

Entra silenciosamente y no la ve por ningún lado, recorre la habitación con la mirada y ahí esta en un rincón sentada en el suelo con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas y la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos y las piernas. Rápidamente se acerca a ella y le habla en susurros.

-Hermione…tranquila, estoy seguro que Harry lo hizo sólo por despecho, para lastimarte por lo del divorcio…

-Bromeas-interrumpió Hermione sollozando y levantando la cabeza-.si fue él el que quería el divorcio.

-¿en serio?-pregunta Remus claramente sorprendido-. Pero si el…

-Remus-suplico la castaña en señal de que no quería escuchar nada que tuviera que ver con aquel hombre-. Por favor, sólo…sólo necesito un momento.

-Me llevare a las niñas, así puedes estar sola.

-¡No!-exclamo Hermione-.No te las lleves, si lo haces podría estar aquí más tiempo del que necesito…yo…en verdad sólo necesito un momento, enseguida bajare y les preparare la comida, claro si es que después de esto aun quieren comer.

-Hermione…

-En verdad, Remus, no insistas-zanjo la chica decidida.

Remus suspiro y asintió lentamente, observo a Hermione una vez más, algo en su interior quería reconfortarla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que Harry vería su error y que regresaría y le pediría perdón por todo lo ocurrido…que volverían a ser una familia, pero el sabía que quizás eso nunca pasaría, conocía muy bien a Harry y lo orgulloso que era.

-Me quedaré esta noche si no te molesta-dijo Remus resignado

-Como quieras-repuso Hermione sin darle importancia.

Remus salió, no sin antes volver a mirarla fijamente, y Hermione volvía a llorar en silencio, las lágrimas amargas reanudaban su camino por sus mejillas y ella volvió a hundir su rostro entre sus piernas.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?, primero hacía todo aquel teatrito en el ministerio y ahora salía con que se iba a casar…No, eso no estaba pasando, no podía pasar, todo era una horrible pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertar y verse sentada en aquella cama matrimonial con su esposo dormido a su lado…

No…no podía caer en la negación, no aunque lo deseara por mucho, estaba pasando y lo único que ahora tenía era a sus hijas, sus hijas y aquellos recuerdos…sobre todo ese recuerdo en particular, al que más apreciaba: el de antes de su boda; se había peleado con Harry y esa pelea le había demostrado que Harry la amaba y siempre lo haría…o al menos eso creía en ese entonces…

FLASHBACK

-Harry llegaste hora y media tarde, lo único que quiere decir eso es que no te quieres casar-reclamaba una muy enojada e indignada Hermione Granger.

-Si me quiero casar, Hermione, es lo que más deseo…

-¿Y por qué no llegaste para ver la hora de la misa?, el padre te espero y tu…tu…¡Agh!-soltó Hermione exasperada.

-Oye, tranquilízate, podemos ver eso en cualquier momento, no hay porque hacer tanto drama-dijo Harry un poco exasperado también.

-¡Drama!-grita Hermione al borde de un colapso-. ¡YO NO HAGO DRAMAS, TU ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE, QUE ES DIFERENTE!

Harry acongojado ante el griterío parece hacerse chiquito e intenta calmarla

-Lo se, cielo, soy de lo peor en cuestiones de responsabilidad, es por eso que tu y yo somos una gran pareja.

-Éramos, querrás decir, por que en lo que respecta a mi esto se cabo, yo no puedo hacerlo todo sola, a ti no te importa nada en loa más mínimo, pero eso se acaba aquí Potter, ya no quiero saber nada más de ti.

-Pero, Hermione…-murmuro Harry con tristeza, pero no importo ya, pues la castaña salio hecho un torbellino.

Esa misma noche busco a Hermione rogando a todos los santos que conocía porque estuviera de mejor humor que en la tarde; sabía que había metido la patota a lo grande, pero terminar con la relación por aquella tontería si que era una exageración por parte de ella.

La encontró en una cafetería, por lo visto estaba sola y de un buen humor…al menos aparentemente.

-Hermione

-¿Lo conozco?-repuso la castaña indiferente.

-Por favor, no lo hagas-suplico Harry poniendo ojitos de cachorro regañado.

-¿Qué no haga qué?-repuso Hermione sin dejar que esa carita la convenza, o al menos lo más que podía dejar que no la convenza. Estupido, ¿siempre tiene que ser tan lindo, hasta regañado? 

-No canceles la boda, no rompas conmigo Hermione, sabes que sin ti no soy más que otro estupido que se muere por ti.

Hermione alzo una ceja extrañada por el comentario del chico y arriesgándose a terminar su enfado con el, pregunta:

-¿Otro?

-Si, otro –afirma Harry-. Hermione tu puedes conseguirte un pretendiente enseguida si así lo deseas, pero yo no soy capaz de seguir sin ti…

-Se nota, por eso no llegaste-.interrumpió Hermione molesta

-Yo…fui por algo para esta noche…te iba a invitar a cenar y pedí que me hicieran un favorcito-intento explicarse el ojiverde.

-Ya-repuso Hermione en absoluto convencida-. ¿Y qué favor era ese?

-Ven y te lo mostrare-contesto Harry tendiéndole la mano a la castaña.

Hermione dudo, pero la tomo y salieron de la cafetería (Harry pago, claro esta).

-¿Y bien?-pregunta Hermione una vez afuera.

-Ve el cielo-dijo Harry posándose detrás de ella.

Hermione levanto la mirada y vio n letrero enorme que se formaba con algo parecido a las estrellas que formaban la oración: "Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo…Harry" y alrededor de el había fuegos artificiales.

-Harry es hermoso-murmuro Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunta Harry feliz Vuelvo a se Harry, eso es buena señal 

-Me encanta-musito Hermione volviéndose a él con una sonrisa que a Harry le dejo embelesado-. Escucha Harry, exagere mucho esta mañana, de verdad que me quiero casar contigo, pero tu no me ayudas mucho y eso me hace pensar que no te importa mucho esta relación.

-Lo se, pero te prometo que no volverá a pasar, estaré contigo día y noche…es como quiero estar siempre, por eso me quiero casar, porque te amo y quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también te amo Harry

FIN FLASHBACK

_Cafetería Los Siete Enanos_

-Si he de ser franco, me extraña tu invitación-confesó Remus.

-Tenía que hablar con usted…se trata de Potter-contesto el chico sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Ha notado cosas extrañas en el, ¿no?-siguió el con una sonrisa enigmática.

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo realmente vine porque dijiste que era una emergencia-urgió Remus comenzando a molestarse.

-Ya, ya –repuso el chico sin inmutarse-. Mire, no puedo decirle todo lo que se, pero tiene que ver con Ginny, ella es la que inicio con este problema.

-Obviamente es Ginny, se va a casar con ella -se exaspero Remus

-Yo me refiero a las cosas que ha hecho para poder casarse con él -respondió el chico amargamente

-¿Cosas?, ¿Qué cosas?

-Ya se lo dije, no puedo hablar de ello…yo…hice una promesa ¿deacuerdo?, realmente ya la estoy rompiendo al hablar con usted, pero ya estoy harto de esta situación-respondió el chico molesto.

Remus lo miro confundido, con el entrecejo fruncido, abrió la boca para responder, pero el chico le interrumpió.

-Se lo que piensa: ¿Cómo podría confiar en un Malfoy?...la respuesta es muy simple, yo le estoy dando información, señor Lupin, yo soy el que lo ha buscado…-suspiro melancólicamente y aguardo u momento a que el otro hablara más como lo hizo continuo-. Realmente ya no quiero cargar con esto yo sólo.

-¿Cargar con que?-pregunto Remus un poco preocupado por el chico, el rubio negó con la cabeza despreocupado.

-Olvide eso, no debí decirlo…

-Se te salio, y seguro fue por algo…-insistió Remus preocupado-. Ya estas aquí y yo también, dímelo seguro que pedo ayudarte.

-No puedo, realmente ya no quiero seguir faltando a mi palabra…

-Pero, si esto…-interrumpió Remus, pero el fue interrumpido por el rubio que alzo un poco la voz para zanjar el asunto.

-Señor Lupin, si hay algo que tienen los Malfoy es que cumplen su palabra…ahora, la cosa esta así, creo que Ginny le ha dado algo a Potter, no se que sea específicamente, pero tenga por seguro que es más fuerte que una simple poción de amor.

-¿Un filtro?-musito Remus más para el que otra cosa-. ¿Le ha dado un filtro de amor?

-No, creo que es lago más fuerte -repuso el chico serio.

-¿Qué puede ser más fuerte que un filtro de amor?

-No lo se, usted es el maestro -contesto el chico levantándose-. Como sea, yo ya hice lo que creo correcto…espero que lo pueda solucionar.

Remus salio de la cafetería y sin perder tiempo fue para casa de Ginny, ahí debía estar Harry, él debía saber lo que estaba haciendo Ginny, sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde.

_Departamento de Ginny_

-Remus

-Ginny –repuso el licántropo a modo de saludo-.vengo a ver a Harry

Remus entró al departamento sin esperar a que Ginny lo invitara a pasar.

-No me digas…-dijo Ginny con una falsa sonrisa-.por cierto estas invitado a la boda, eres un gran amigo de Harry y…

-Se lo que has hecho –interrumpió Remus bruscamente-.y es lo más bajo que has caído.

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto Harry que iba entrando a la sala.

Ginny volteo a ver a Harry nerviosa y luego a Remus como retándolo a que le dijera.

-¿De que hablas, Remus? –insistió Harry

-Harry…-suspiro pesadamente, no quería decírselo de golpe, pero al parecer no había otra manera de hacerlo-.no te puedes casar con Ginny.

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Hermione no quiere firmar el divorcio? –pregunto Harry extrañado.

-No es Hermione, es Ginny…ella te ha dado algo, una poción, creo que tiene los mismos efectos que un filtro de amor.

-Alto, alto, alto Remus te voy a pedir que si le estas haciendo algún favor a Hermione, no lo hagas, no te metas en esto –interrumpió Harry sin querer escuchar a Remus.

-No estoy haciendo favores, es la verdad –replico Remus.

-¿Harry vas a creer eso? –pregunto Ginny mirándolo atentamente.

-De ninguna manera –contesto Harry con firmeza y luego se volvió a Remus tratando de serenarse-.No me importa escuchar las mentiras que me dices, me caso en un mes, realmente espero que pienses en lo que estas diciendo, quiero verte en mi boda Remus, por favor, piénsalo.

Remus suspiro y se dirigió a la puerta con Ginny detrás de él.

-Ojala y no te arrepientas Ginny, ese tipo de poción son peligrosas; él no te va amar, que no se te olvide que esa poción no crea amor –susurro Remus en el marco de la puerta.

-Adiós Remus –repuso Ginny cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

**Ay!**

**Pero que mala soy T-T**

**Pero es que me gusta explotar el dolor v no lo puedo evitar, creo que esta en mi sangre muajajajjaja….**

**Como sea, la verdad es que he tenido muchos problemas para escribir últimamente, ¿Por qué?, no se, pero así es T-T y me frustra como no tienen una idea, espero que el cap haya quedado bien con todo y mi bloqueo ¬¬**

**Bueno como siempre aquí esta un adelantito:**

_**Siguiente cap:**_

_Amigos_

_Bueno eso es todo, ya me voy_

_Espera Hermione_

_¿Qué quieres ahora?_

_No quiero terminar así contigo…_

_¿Malfoy?_

_¡Hola Potter!_

_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Me gustaría aprovechar para hablar contigo_

_Tu dirás_

_¿Puedo…puedo hablarte de algo?_

_Una sola charla y ya me estas contando secretos_

_¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?, en un momento me muero por estar con Ginny…pero…después…aparece Hermione y me odio a mi mismo…_

**Ay, ay, ay…¿qué es lo que pasará?**

**Ni si quiera yo lo se UvU**

**Deséenme suerte para salir de mi bloqueo T-T**

**Hasta el prox cap v **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**Espero yo que más pronto que la última vez ¬¬**

**Me quede sin Internet un mes****!!!! T-T ¿Pueden creerlo?**

**Me muero X-X**

**Pero bueno, eso me da más tiempo para escribir el cap y subirlo antes de lo esperado XD **

**Sigo en bloqueo, así que espero no me haya salido mal el cap U-U**

_Amigos_

Al día siguiente en el ministerio, Hermione firmo el divorcio.

-Bueno, eso es todo, yo ya me voy –dijo Hermione al salir del ministerio con Ron.

-Espera Hermione –la llamo una voz detrás de ellos.

Hermione y Ron se volvieron, era Harry que los alcanzaba corriendo, al verlo Ron suspiro temiendo lo que pudiera ocurrir, sin embargo Harry iba sólo y al alcanzarlos se detuvo para tomar aire.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –pregunto Hermione de mala gana.

-No…no quiero terminar mal –dijo Harry entrecortadamente-.hagamos las paces por el bien de todos, de tus hijas sobre todo –alzó una mano esperando a que se la estrecharan, pero sus antes amigos no parecían muy dispuestos a tomarla.

Hermione lo miraba con un poco de indiferencia, pues si no lo hacía seguro que se derrumbaría por completo, y nadie podía ver eso, Ron no debía verlo y mucho menos Harry…no…Harry no debía verla así. Por supuesto no dejo de notar la frase con la que el ojiverde se refirió a las niñas…había dicho _tus_ hijas no _las_ niñas como antes hacía, esto le llamo la atención de sobremanera y sólo tenía dos de dos, o era un completo imbécil y se empeñaba de más para lastimarla, o, es que no quería más problemas con ellas. Decidió que sería la segunda por la proposición que estaban recibiendo.

No puedo creer que sean tan rencorosos pensó Harry mosqueado, pero sin dejar de tenderles la mano.

-¿A qué te refieres con hacer las paces exactamente? –pregunto Ron sin inmutarse.

-Empecemos de nuevo, como en la escuela –respondió Harry sincero.

Hermione suspiro resignada y le estrecho la mano.

-Como en la escuela –susurro Hermione soltando la mano de Harry, este le sonrió y se volvió a Ron.

Presiento que me arrepentiré de esto pensó Hermione resignada.

-¿Tu que dices Ron?

-Será difícil...-comenzó Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se, pero todos tienen que rehacer su vida –interrumpió Harry decidido a no perder esa batalla-.Yo con Ginny y tu con Hermione, no podemos seguir cometiendo errores, lo mejor será quedar bien, hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, Ron yo confío en ti y se que sabrás hacerte cargo de las niñas y que le darás a Hermione lo que yo no pude darle, así como yo le daré a Ginny todo…

Hubo un momento de silencio, un silencio de reflexión en el cual todos tenían sus propias cavilaciones.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Harry se estaba separando completamente de ella, se alejaba de su vida así como así, no le importo nada, ni siquiera las niñas, literalmente se las había regalado a Ron con aquellas palabras…literalmente le estaba diciendo que nunca la amo como estaba amando a Ginny en aquellos momentos.

De haber sabido que eras un completo imbécil nunca me hubiera acercado a ti, Harry Potter pensó Hermione amargamente.

Por otro lado a Ron lo estaba matando la culpa y el remordimiento, eso era todo lo que había querido, lo que había soñado durante años desde que Harry y Hermione se habían hecho novios, y ahora que lo obtenía se sentía culpable.

No podemos hacernos para atrás, las cosas estas hechas…no puedo hacer nada ya pensó Ron.

Harry sin embargo estaba aturdido, ¿eso había salido de su boca?, ¿realmente había dicho todo aquello tan hiriente y falto de verdad?... No sabía ya ni que pensar, sabía que ese no era el, que algo estaba mal, pero con sólo pensar en Ginny, reconocer su aroma o escucharla hablar se volvía tonto y creía plenamente en todas las sandeces que decía.

-¿Y bien? –insistió Harry sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? –repuso Ron con una débil sonrisa-.odio cuando tienes razón.

Ron estrecho la mano de Harry aun con sentimientos de culpa.

-¿Los veo en la boda entonces? –pregunto Harry titubeante.

-Claro –dijo Ron sonriendo aun débilmente.

-¿Hermione?

-Seguro –respondió esta tratando de no sonar tan mal como se sentía.

-¡Genial, los veo en un mes entonces –dijo Harry sonriendo abiertamente y salió corriendo a buscar a Ginny.

Bravo Hermione, ¿en que te has metido?, luego querrá que tu seas su madrina pensó esta triste.

_Departamento de Ginny__…un mes después_

Harry estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala, estaba nervioso, pero no por la dichosa boda en la que no sabía como se metió, sino porque estaba confundido respecto a lo que estaba pasando con el últimamente.

Sus sentimientos hacía Ginny cambiaron radicalmente una mañana que llamaron a la puerta y se encontró frente a su eterno rival Draco Malfoy al pie de esta.

(N.A.: tranquilos no es slash ¬¬…para eso tengo otras historias XD)

FLASH BACK

-¿Malfoy?

-¡Hola Potter! –saludo alegremente el chico y entro sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Harry totalmente extrañando por la actitud del rubio.

-Vine a buscar a Ginny, dejo unos papeles pendientes en la oficina y debe llenarlos, así que los he traído para que no los deje hasta después de la boda, la luna de miel y todas esas cosas –respondió el rubio sin darle importancia.

Malfoy era auror, era el jefe,_ su jefe_, el de los papeleos y todo eso, Harry se encargaba de las misiones en general, pero el mero mero en cuestión siempre había sido Malfoy, cosa que lo molestaba infinitamente, el rubio lo sabía y por ello se dedicaban la vida a molestarse mutuamente.

-Ginny no esta –dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos en la puerta, la había dejado abierta lista para Malfoy, pues no lo quería en su casa.-Pero le diré que has venido, puedes dejarme los papeles y yo se los doy.

-Siempre tan celoso –se burlo el rubio negando con la cabeza-. pero no te preocupes tengo todo el día –continuo dejándose caer en un sillón.

Harry cerró la puerta de mala gana y se fue a sentar en un sillón frente a Malfoy.

-Así que en tu casa te gusta andar en fachas –dijo Malfoy señalando el torso desnudo de Harry.

Este iba sólo con unos pantalones cortos, estaba más despeinado de lo normal y tenía una cara de sueño que no podía ni con ella. La noche anterior había tenido una misión, acababa de llegar hacía un par de horas y lo único que quería era dormir.

-No me provoques –advirtió Harry apretando los dientes.

-Ya, ya, la verdad me gustaría aprovechar para hablar contigo –dijo Malfoy serio reincorporándose para ver mejor al moreno.

-Tú dirás

-No es ningún secreto que tu y yo no nos podemos ver ni en pintura –comenzó Malfoy buscando las palabras-.pero creo que esa situación debería cambiar, nos conocemos de toda la vida, te vas a casar con una gran amiga mía y ella quiere…

-Que seas el padrino, ya –interrumpió Harry mosqueado de sólo recordar cuando Ginny se lo pidió.

-Me parece que deberíamos llevarnos mejor ya que nos trataremos más –termino el rubio tratando de no perder los estribos ante la actitud de Harry.

-¿Quieres que seamos amigos?

-Para eso aun necesitamos mucho tiempo –repuso Malfoy como a quien le pide que baile con un león (N.A.: vaya ejemplo ¬¬) -.Pero quizás en algún futuro eso sea posible.

-Pues...esta bien –dijo Harry resignado, la verdad es que el pensaba hablar de lo mismo con el rubio, pero el pensaba hacerlo hasta el último momento, osease el día de la boda.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Malfoy sorprendido de que haya cedido tan rápido.

-Si, supongo que no nos queda más remedio –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros, luego sin saber porque continuo-.Oye… ¿puedo…puedo hablarte de algo?

-Supongo que si –respondió el otro extrañado ante tal comportamiento.

-Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie –pidió Harry nervioso.

-Ya…

-¡Promételo!

-Deacuerdo lo prometo, lo prometo –dijo Malfoy riendo-.vaya una sola charla y ya me estas contando secretos.

-Si no quieres no te cuento nada, por eso te pregunte primero –dijo Harry mosqueado.

-Anda, anda, es la costumbre, tu sigue –se disculpo Malfoy sin dejar de reír.

-Esto es algo muy serio –siguió Harry uniendo las cejas preocupado-.yo…no se si realmente me quiero casar con Ginny.

Harry cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de Malfoy ya que era un buen amigo de Ginny y seguro se molestaría al escuchar esa declaración, sin embargo pasaron los segundos y nada ocurría, abrió un ojo y después otro, Malfoy no se veía feliz, pero definitivamente no se veía molesto.

-¿Te has dado cuenta? –pregunto Malfoy serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuenta de qué?

Malfoy al ver la metida de pata que había dado se apuro a decir.

-Bueno, es que a mi no me parecía que estuvieran tan enamorados, pero ¿por qué lo has dicho tu?

-Yo… –comenzó Harry receloso y luego de pronto se le ocurrió de la nada lo que había dicho Remus aquella vez, aquella mentira-. ¿Por qué lo decías tú?

-No, yo por nada –dijo Malfoy nada convencido.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con esa poción que menciono Remus?

-¿Lupin hablo contigo?

-Si, pero yo no le deje hablar, estaba diciendo puras incoherencias sobre Ginny y un filtro de amor –dijo Harry ceñudo.

-Si no lo escuchaste a él que puedo esperar yo –dijo Malfoy dejándose caer de nuevo en el sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo? –pregunto Harry suplicante a Malfoy, este lo miro sin decir nada y Harry se levanto y andando de un lado a otro continuo-. ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?, en un momento me muero por estar con Ginny, le quiero dar todo a mi alcance y lo que no también, quiero hacerla feliz, tener una familia con ella, que sea ella lo primero que quiero que ver por las mañanas y lo último por las noches…pero … después…aparece Hermione y me odio a mi mismo por dejarla de esa manera, por desentenderme de mis hijas, lo peor es que me muero de celos de saber que Ron finalmente esta con ella…-se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Potter –susurro Malfoy sintiéndose infinitamente mal por el chico, suspiro y decidiendo por segunda vez en su segunda vez en su vida hacer lo correcto para ayudar a su enemigo dijo-.yo se que lo que te pasa…

-¿En serio? –pregunto Harry esperanzado levantando la cabeza de sus manos.

-Ginny te dio a beber una poción, es muy parecida a un filtro de amor, pero sus efectos son más fuertes, la verdad es sorprendente que después de las dosis que te ha dado aun pienses en Hermione

La confusión dejo el cuerpo de Harry para dar paso a la rabia, rabia hacia Ginny, hacía el mismo por no haber permitido que Remus le explicará nada.

-Se que estas molesto –dijo Malfoy avergonzado.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso? –pregunto Harry cayendo en cuenta de lo mal que estaba el rubio también.

-Yo le conseguí la poción a Ginny –confeso Malfoy mirando al suelo-.creí que la utilizaría para asustarte y que accedieras a estar con ella, nunca pensé que realmente llegara a utilizarla.

-¿Cómo deshago los efectos? –pregunto Harry bruscamente, la verdad ya no quería saber nada de eso, sólo deshacerse de esos efectos estupidos que lo confundían.

-La poción que le di era temporal, seguro que te la estuvo dando en grandes cantidades en cuanto se terminaba el efecto –explico Malfoy sin mirarlo.

-¿Ósea que cuando estoy confundido es porque se termino el efecto?

-Si

-Bueno…al menos me has dicho la verdad –dijo Harry al rubio intentando animarlo, no le gustaba verlo así, era extraño, prefería el Malfoy prepotente con el que se peleaba.

-Hay algo más –dijo Malfoy cautelosamente mirándolo al fin-.Ginny me ha pedido una poción que es irreversible, me he negado a dársela, pero temo que la consiga con alguien más, o que la fabrique ella misma, no es muy buena en pociones y puede que todo salga peor…si te la da será la definitiva, vivirás sólo por ella y para ella, lo peligroso de esa poción es que provoca muchos celos en la persona que lo ingiere, los celos pueden ser tales que prefieren ver morir a la persona amada que verla con cualquier otra persona no importa si son amigos, hermanos, sus padres…

-Ya entendí –corto Harry mosqueado de nuevo-.la cosa aquí es que en cuanto veo a Ginny no importa lo confundido que este los efectos vuelven.

-Quisiera ayudarte, pero si bajo los efectos de la poción no haces caso ni a Lupin dudo mucho que me escuches a mi.

-Debo pensar en algo.

FIN FLAS BACK.

**Vaya abundan los recuerdos en este fic ¬¬, sin embargo creo que va bien, apegado a mi versión, sip, aunque no consigo terminar con el maldito bloqueo y me tardo siglos en escribir T-T, pero eso ustedes ya lo saben (en especial cuando alguien no deja de mencionarlo ¬¬), espero que sigan leyendo la historia…**

**Como sea también me tarde porque además de que no tenía mi valioso Internet no me habían llegado reviwes, pero un pajarito me dijo que me llego un review y por ese chiquitito review decidí pedirle a una amiga que subiera el cap por mi . **

**Ya ven como si subo cuando me escriben U.U**

**Ustedes dejen muchos muchos reviews y yo subire más rápidin XD **

**Como siempre les dejo su adelanto:**

_**Siguiente cap:**_

_Perdido sin ti_

_Hermione… ¿vendrás mañana?_

_¿A dónde?_

_A la boda de Harry y Ginny_

_¡Ah!...supongo, es tu hermana_

_Y era tu esposo…_

_¿Y como te va?_

_Bien…Ron ya vive conmigo_

_¿Listo para la boda?_

_Si, si, perfecto…ya pase por esto una vez ¿recuerdas?_

_Como olvidarlo_

_¡Hermione!, ayúdame, no dejes que lo haga, sabes que te amo…_

_¿Qué?_

_¡Por favor…_

**Chan chan chan chan leche con pan …**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**Yo lo se (esta vez ¬¬) y ustedes no muajajaja , por lo tanto si quieren saber tienen que regresar el proximo cap muajajaja**

**Hasta que vuelva a subir muajaja**

**Me despido una frase de Homero Simpson: **

"**Si un pájaro te dice que estas loco debes estarlo, pues los pájaros no hablan" ¬¬**

**Vale, vale, ya me voy, pero no prometo dejar eso que me fumo muajajaja U.U**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y de regreso, sólo para que sepan he comenzado este cap, inmediatamente después del otro, son exactamente las 10:43pm, espero terminarlo antes de las doce que mañana tengo que ir a hacer unos exámenes para entrar a la escuela Uff…**

**En fin aprovecho que aun no tengo Internet para hacer todos los cap, que pueda, espero que llegue pronto mi Internet T-T**

_Perdido sin ti_

Había pasado un mes desde que Hermione había firmado el divorcio, Ron se había ido a vivir con ella un par de semanas después de aquello. Ron tenía el día libre y Hermione tenía planeado salir por algunas cosas que necesitaba, estaban en la cocina terminando de desayunar y las niñas jugaban en el jardín.

-Hermione… ¿vendrás mañana? –pregunto Ron con cautela, casi como no queriendo.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto Hermione haciéndose la loca.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, había pasado el último mes pensando en ese día, y ahora había llegado, parecía burlarse de ella a cada instante, no podía ir a ningún lado sin ver a que fecha estaban.

-A la boda de Harry y Ginny

-¡Ah!...supongo, es tu hermana y querrás ir, y bueno, seguro quieres que este contigo, así que sólo debo encontrar un lugar donde dejar a las niñas –respondió Hermione sin darle importancia.

Lo tenía todo planeado, sabía que Ron le preguntaría que iría, fingiría estar interesada en ir a pasar un buen rato con el, pero al final no encontraría donde dejar a las niñas y no podría ir…el plan perfecto.

-Sabes que puedes llevarlas, a mi mamá le encantara cuidar de ellas…pero eso no era a lo que me refería, Hermione…el era tu esposo –replico Ron.

-¿Y qué con ello? –pregunto Hermione indiferente.

-Bueno, creí que aun te afectaba.

Hermione se acerco a Ron y lo beso tiernamente en los labios, trato de no imaginar que era Harry, pero era imposible…nunca podría olvidarlo.

-No lo hace –susurro Hermione al romper el beso.

-Si tu lo dices –repuso Ron alzándose de hombros.

-De todas formas no puedo llevar a las niñas, no creo que les agrade la idea de ver así a su papá, además de que Harry no esta muy bien con ellas últimamente, no ha venido a verlas para nada –continuo Hermione dejando el plato en los sea, ya veré con quien las dejo, debo ir al súper a comprar despensa.

Fue en auto ya que fue a un local muggle; ya en el mercado cuando llevaba la mitad del carrito llena se distrae buscando aquel café que le encantaba, pero luego vio delante de ella el café que le fascinaba a Harry, se detuvo mirándolo con nostalgia, cuantas veces no se habían peleado por llevar su producto en vez del otro y al final siempre llevaban los dos. Tan distraída iba que cuando reanudo la marcha (aun seguía mirando el café) choco con otro carrito.

-Disculpe –dijo Hermione sin mirar con quien había chocado, pues muchas cosas que llevaba ordenas se desacomodaron al chocar y se puso a acomodarlas.

-No hay problema –respondió la persona.

Hermione sólo tuvo que escuchar la primera sílaba para saber quien era.

-Hermione, ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Ah! Harry, hola –saludo Hermione mirándolo sólo un segundo y volviendo a acomodar sus cosas.

Harry se puso a ayudarle con una sonrisa que a opinión de Hermione era hermosa.

-Sigues siendo igual de ordenada –dijo Harry riendo.

-Y tu igual de desordenado –objeto Hermione con una sonrisa señalando el carrito de Harry en el que se veía como los productos habían sido simplemente arrojados al escogerlos Harry.

-Si, bueno… ¿y cómo te va?

-Bien…Ron ya vive conmigo

-¡Que bien!, me alegro por ustedes –repuso Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

-Si, gracias –dijo Hermione también sonriendo-. ¿Y Ginny? ¿Vienes sólo?

-Si, ha tenido que ir al trabajo por unos documentos, y yo tengo el día libre así que he venido por la despensa.

-Ya, yo deje a Ron cuidando a las niñas…-su sonrisa disminuyo notoriamente y continuo sin querer que pareciera un reproche, aunque claro que lo era-. Tienes mucho sin verlas, están muy grandes.

-Si, lo se, quería pasar a verlas el otro hace unas semanas pero con lo de la boda no he tenido tiempo.

-Te entiendo… ¿Listo para mañana?

-Si, si, perfecto…ya pase por esto una vez ¿recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo –dijo Hermione rodando los ojos sarcásticamente, camino un par de pasos y tomo el café que a ella le gustaba.

-¿Veías el café que me gusta? –pregunto Harry divertido.

-Tal vez…me acostumbraste a muchas cosas ¿sabes? –dijo Hermione sonriendo tristemente.

-Yo también me acostumbre a muchas cosas –dijo Harry que yo estaba pensando en comprar tu café –rió

Hermione también rió débilmente y siguió andando, pero para su sorpresa harry la seguía a un lado y le seguía sacando platica. Pagaron juntos y salieron al estacionamiento.

-Bueno, creo que ya me voy deje mi coche en el lugar 15-f –dijo Harry.

-No me digas…el mío esta en el 16-f –dijo Hermione sonriendo, pero por dentro se la comían los nervios.

Esto es mal karma pensó Hermione desesperada.

-¡Vaya!, parece cosa del destino –rió Harry.

-O mal karma –murmuro Hermione.

-¿Qué decías? –pregunto Harry distraído.

-No nada

Llegaron junto a los coches y Harry metió pronto lo que había comprado, Hermione que llevaba más cosas que el se tardo más y Harry la ayudo.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione.

-No hay problema –dijo Harry-.supongo que te veré mañana –continuo acercándose a la puerta de su coche.

-Claro.

A Harry de repente le dio una terrible punzada en la cabeza y se recargo en el auto gruñendo.

-Harry…¿estas bien? –pregunto Hermione alarmada y se paro frente a el para intentar ayudarlo.

Abrió la puerta del coche de Harry y lo ayudo a sentarse, este de pronto la miro entre asustado y sorprendido.

-¡Hermione! –grito como si acabara de verla-. ¡OH!, Hermione tienes que ayudarme, no dejes que lo hago, sabes que te amo…

-¿Qué?

-¡Por favor, por favor!, no dejes que me case…Ginny…ella…

-¿Qué estas diciendo Harry? –se asombro Hermione-.Si no te quieres casar puedes decírselo tu solito a Ginny

Harry tomo las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y lo miro suplicante.

-Por favor, tienes que ayudarme, se que podría hablar con Ginny, pero eso no servirá de nada, tienes que hablar con Remus, el sabe la cura…

-¿Cura para que? –interrumpió Hermione desesperada, no entendía nada.

-Ginny…-se detuvo a tomar aire, debía calmarse, si seguía desesperándose recordaría a Ginny y los efectos de la poción volvería.-ella me ha dado una poción de amor…

-¿Un filtro?

-No, es algo más fuerte, pero aun así no ha funcionado como ella quería –explico Harry respirando entrecortadamente, pues la punzada estaba haciendo que se sintiera mareado.

-¿Cómo que no funciona como ella quiere?

-Yo...comenzó Harry pero una oleada de dolor en la cabeza le anuncio que su cordura no duraría mucho-.no importa eso…

-¿Y que quieres que yo haga?, no puedo hacer nada.

-Mañana antes de la boda planea darme una poción definitiva...-se detuvo otra vez la oleada-.no dejes que lo haga, yo te amo a ti…

-No…yo, Harry no se lo que esta pasando –dijo Hermione desesperada y comenzaron a correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué firmaste el divorcio? –pregunto Harry con los ojos rojos de las lágrimas que contenía con dificultad.

-Tu me lo pediste…

-No era yo, Hermione el día que yo firme te pregunte…ese día yo no iba a firmar si tu decías que no –dijo Harry lastimeramente.

-Ya esta hecho, Harry –susurro Hermione y Harry soltó otro gruñido y se agarro la cabeza con las dos manos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –pregunto Harry al reincorporarse y ver a Hermione.

-No…no me siento muy bien-respondió Hermione dudosa.

¿En verdad no recuerda nada? 

-¿Quieres que te lleve aun hospital?

-No, no, sólo necesito irme a mi casa.

-¿Te llevo?

-No, yo puedo sola, gracias –respondió Hermione y se subió al coche. Harry se asomo por la ventana.

-No te ves bien, Hermione.

-Sólo tengo que dormir, en serio.

Harry apretó los ojos y volvió a agarrarse las sienes, era otra punzada, pero más leve.

-Por favor, habla con Remus, si tomo otra poción…será la definitiva, por favor, Hermione –dijo Harry y volvió a gruñir.

-Harry…

-No te preocupes, tengo dolores de cabeza últimamente –repuso Harry-.de verdad Hermione, si quieres que te lleve…

-No, tu también necesitas descansar –interrumpió Hermione con esa firmeza tan característica de ella.

Harry acepto preocupado y dejo que se fuera, la miro alejarse y después el también se fue.

**Uy, termine pasaditas de las doce… (¿12:45pm es pasaditas? ¬¬)**

**Pero no le hace, espero que haya quedado bien, aun estoy superando lo de mi bloqueo, el leer me ayuda XD**

**Muchas gracias a los que siguen el fic, espero que la historia sea de su agrado.**

**En fin, les dejo su regalito como siempre:**

_**Siguiente cap: **_

_Bien o mal_

_¿Hablaste con Remus?_

_Pues no…_

_¿Por qué?, ya te lo dije…se llega Ginny con la poción…_

_¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?, bien que puedes hablar con ella._

_¿Me dejarás hacerlo?_

_No lo se_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Espero no haberlos dejado mucho tiempo, ya he terminado los exámenes, espero por mi propio bien que entre (si no me ahorcan T.T), pero bueno, a ustedes no les interesa eso, ustedes vienen a leer ¿verdad que si mis queridos lectores? Porque son mis lectores ¿verdad? T.T**

**Bueno como sea, pero espero que les guste, y de verdad prometo subir más pronto. U-U**

**Este cap esta dedicado a todos ustedes, en especial a:**

**ferick**

**Diony Black Potter**

**Amonraenator**

**Tatis**

**Porque ****han seguido todo el fic hasta estos 11 caps…muchisimas gracias , espero que siga gustando la historia y que la sigan hasta el final.**

_Bien o mal_

Al día siguiente…

Hermione estaba con Ron al frente de la iglesia esperando a Remus. Hermione estaba nerviosa, no sabía que era lo que había pasado ayer, estaba confundida, quizás Harry sólo quería jugarle una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

-Harry, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Nervioso? –pregunto Ron al ver al moreno acercarse a ellos, llevaba el típico esmoquin negro.

-No estoy bien, bien, bien…-tomo a Hermione del brazo con disimulo y mientras Remus llegaba se apartaron un poco para hablar-. ¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? –repuso Hermione mordaz.

-¿Hablaste con Remus?

-Pues no…

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Harry irritado-.ya te lo he dicho si Ginny llega con la poción…

-¿Por que tengo que hacerlo yo? –soltó Hermione indignada-.bien que puedes hablar con ella, ya eres mayorcito.

-Porque quiero estar contigo…quiero volver a tu lado, Hermione…estos días sin ti han sido una tortura fui un completo imbécil al pedirte el divorcio, y se que soy lo peor de lo peor por haber hecho lo que hice, pero debes admitir que tu también hiciste mal…si tan sólo lo hubieras admitido yo también lo habría hecho.

-Ya, dices que quieres volver, ¿Cómo se que no será igual? –apunto Hermione sin querer dar su brazo a torcer por completo.

-Tienes que confiar en mí

-Tú ya perdiste mi confianza, Harry…

-¿Me dejaras hacerlo? –interrumpió Harry asustado-. ¿Me dejarás sólo cuando más te necesito?

-Tú ya me has dejado a mi, así que no me vengas con ello –replico Hermione dolida-.Y no, no se que haré.

-No puedes dejarme así

-No lo se –repitió Hermione frustrada.

-…-Harry suspiro pesadamente- pues supongo que sólo debo esperar tu decisión, espero que no tardes mucho la boda empieza dentro de veinticinco minutos- y sin esperar respuesta se fue con la cabeza gacha.

-Genial, el tiempo suficiente –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mientras veía a Harry alejarse.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?, ella no era una maldita heroína de telenovela, claro que aun lo amaba…pero ¿y todo lo ocurrido?...y tampoco podía dejar que Ginny lo tratara de esa forma, esa poción era muy bajo hasta para ella; podía hablar con él, él hablaría con Ginny y se van, claro que no todo quedaría arreglado y…

-Hermione, entra ya van a empezar –la llamo Ron sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-Que ya van a empezar…

-¿Tan pronto? –se alarmo la castaña-¡Diablos! ¿En donde esta Harry?

-No lo se, atrás supongo –contesto el pelirrojo extrañado…bueno lo más extrañado que se podía estar sabiendo que ellos aun se amaban.

Hermione salió corriendo, no podía permitirlo, no estaba muy segura de cómo lo haría, pero debía impedir que se casaran; amaba a Harry y él a ella, los problemas tenían solución, pero debían hablar, ella debía admitir que metió la pata hasta el fondo, que debió hablar con el antes de hacer cualquier cosa, que debía confiar en su fidelidad, pero…el no había sido muy fiel…

No, no pensemos en ello, después podremos hablar con Harry, ahora lo importante es encontrarlo antes que Ginny se reprocho Hermione mentalmente.

Hermione vio a Harry en la parte de atrás, por lo visto ya iba al templo para comenzar la boda.

-Supongo que te han enviado a buscarme –dijo Harry sonriendo al verla.

-¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué me enviarían a buscarte? –se extraño Hermione, en eso Harry la alcanzo y anduvieron juntos hasta la puerta principal.

-¿Cómo que porque? –pregunto Harry divertido-. Por la boda.

-No, yo venía a contestarte –repuso Hermione.

-¿Contestarme qué?

Hermione se detuvo bruscamente, su cerebro ya había atado cabos de las palabras de Harry…había llegado tarde, Ginny ya le había dado la poción. Harry al ver que se detuvo se acerco a ella preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Ya te dio la poción –murmuro Hermione mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué poción?

-Harry, Ginny te dio una poción para que te enamores de ella –dijo Hermione levantando la mirada, este lo miro ceñudo, así que ella en un acto desesperado le tomo las manos-.Recuérdalo, por favor, tienes que recordarlo…por favor

-¿Te sientes bien? –insistió Harry claramente asustado por Hermione.

-Recuerda ayer en el super…tu…tu me dijiste que –pero se detuvo en su explicación ya que Harry había vuelto a agarrarse las sienes gruñendo como en el estacionamiento.

-Espera…mi cabeza, no se que me ocurre, seguido me dan…¡Merlín que punzada! –gruño Harry sin dejarse las sienes.

-¿Harry?

-Hermione…-comenzó Harry pero esta lo abrazo.

-No te dejare hacerlo Harry, no lo haré –susurro Hermione a su oído.

-Ya es tarde…la poción es más fuerte que yo ahora –dijo Harry pesadamente sin soltarla.

Se aferraban el uno al otro como si de esa manera todo pudiera solucionarse, como si de esa manera la poción dejara de hacer efecto, como si de esa manera su amor no moriría en aquel momento…pero la verdad era que no podían impedirlo, nada podía hacerlo. A veces la magia era aborrecible, ellos la odiaban en aquel momento, pues así como los había unido los estaba separando, tan fácil como dar vuelta a la hoja de un libro, pero tan difícil de borrar como un tatuaje.

-Pero –refuto Hermione dispuesta a vencer esa batalla.

-Pero nada –dijo Harry con los ojos llorosos-Hermione, sólo…sólo perdóname por todo lo que te hice…por este daño que te hago…que me hago a mi mismo.

Hermione no pudo decir lo que quería decirle pues enseguida se vio atrapada por los deliciosos labios de Harry, que la había besado desesperadamente. Sus lágrimas se fundían en aquel beso, como si fueran testigos del dolor que les provocaba todo aquello, como cómplices de la pasión que estaba envolviendo a ese beso, pero sobre todo como muestras claras del amor que siempre se habían tenido y siempre se tendrían.

-No olvides que te amo –murmuro Harry con los ojos cerrados y con la frente apoyada en la de Hermione al terminar el beso.

-No…no te vayas, por favor –suplico Hermione también con los ojos cerrados y lágrimas silenciosas en sus mejillas-.por favor…no

-Lo siento, no sabes como lo siento –continuo Harry-.de verdad…

-Te amo Harry –dijo Hermione aferrándose más a los brazos fuertes del moreno.

-Lo se…yo también te amo…y lo siento

-No lo repitas, podemos hacer algo –dijo Hermione decidida.

-No, Hermione, no se puede…se que te dolerá más a ti que a mí, por eso debes seguir adelante, olvídame, ódiame si es necesario –esto último lo dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero enseguida aparto la mirada, no podía resistir verla llorar, nunca había podido y menos ahora.

-Sabes que no puedo –replico Hermione un tanto molesta por la derrota que Harry aceptaba.

-Me tengo que ir –dijo Harry apenas audiblemente mientras deshacía el abrazo.

-Harry…

-¡Por favor Hermione! –exclamo Harry desesperado-.esto de por si ya es difícil.

-Harry te están esperando – dijo Neville detrás de ellos, los miro un momento confundido antes de preguntar-. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-No, nada –respondió Harry secándose las lágrimas discretamente antes de girarse a su amigo-.Hermione me esta deseando suerte, eso es todo.

-Eso es muy lindo, pero debes darte prisa Harry –dijo Neville antes de volver a la iglesia.

Harry volvió a mirar a Hermione, esta aun lloraba silenciosamente, y Harry no pudo más que bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué se supone que deba hacer Harry? –listo, lo había hecho, por fin había formulado la pregunta que tantos años había rondado solitaria por su cabeza.

-No debes hacer nada –dijo Harry tristemente.

-Se supone que el amor no causa daños, que el amor nos hace bien, nos hace fuertes, que nos da alegría –dijo Hermione en un murmullo suficientemente alto para que Harry lo escuchara.

Harry que ya sabía por donde iban los tiros decidió seguirle la corriente, eso era lo mejor para Hermione, quizás de esa forma ya no pasará tantas penas.

-Quizás es que no es amor –dijo Harry también en un murmullo.

-…-Hermione sonrió tristemente y negó con la cabeza aunque Harry no la vio-No, te equivocas, esto es amor…pero es un amor que no supimos cuidar, eso es todo, si no cuidamos nuestro tesoro alguien lo robará y a nosotros nos robaron Harry.

-Supongo que si…-dijo Harry reflexionando las palabras de Hermione-.Nos han dejado sin nada…sólo nos queda volver a reunir lo perdido.

-Podemos luchar contra esa poción, sólo debemos irnos de aquí.

-No se puede, Ginny me la da en grandes cantidades, a veces sólo con su simple recuerdo me vuelvo tonto –negó Harry

Hermione se quedo callada, no podía hacer nada si Harry no quería, no podían ganar la batalla si no peleaban y tenían las armas necesarias y Harry se negaba a ir a buscarlas, se negaba a enfrentar una pelea que podían ganar…por miedo a perder quizás.

-Debo irme –dijo Harry y sin mirarla dio media vuelta, se detuvo unos segundos y reanudo la marcha como quien va a su ejecución.

Hermione simplemente lo vio alejarse…

**¡¡¡…Que dolor, que dolor, que pena, Martín se fue a la guerra no se cuando vendrá!!!!!**

**Vaya, creo que salio algo cursi el cap, pero no pueden negar que esta bonito, bueno a mi me gusto, espero que a ustedes también TT-TT**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por leer el fic, y por darme un ratito de su tiempo, espero que sigan leyendo después de este cap tan demoledor, se que quieren que estén juntos, pero aun me queda mucho dolor que explotar (muajajajajaja que mala soy) aunque ya he prometido un final feliz lo vuelvo a prometer.**

**En fin, aquí esta su regalito**

_**Siguiente cap:**_

_Por ellas y sólo por ellas_

_Creí que ya no te afectaba_

_Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento…_

_¿Qué?_

_Todo…_

_Se acabo Hermione, y lo mejor será que lo olvides…_

_¿Te quieres quedar?_

_Felicitemos a los novios_

**Vale, ya se que el adelanto salió corto y muy confuso, pero ya verán que pasa, prometo subir lo más pronto posible de verdad.**

**Hasta el próximo cap v**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!! **

**Vaya pues no hay mucho que decir, sólo: Dejen reviews, please, please,please T-T**

**Vale, ya me calmo, pero me dejan reviews eeh UvU**

_Por ellas y sólo por ellas_

Hermione no entro a la iglesia, no podía, no quería ver al hombre de su vida, de sus sueños, desposarse con otra; se fue a una de las bancas cercanas que había alrededor de la iglesia y se sentó a esperar a Ron. Tenía un nudo horriblemente grande en la garganta y sin poder soportarlo más rompió a llorar una vez más, pero esta vez a lágrima viva y no silenciosamente.

¡Que estupida! …¿Por qué no actué de inmediato?, tuve…tuve dos oportunidades y las deje, lo peor es que algo me dice que volvería hacerlo, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué lo haría de nuevo? pensó Hermione tapándose la cara con las manos.

Y de pronto una voz en su cabeza le respondió son total sinceridad: Porque lastimo tu orgullo y tu corazón, Hermione, sólo por eso lo volverías a hacer 

Pero yo lo amo replico Hermione a la voz, a la de su razonamiento y fría lógica.

Si y supongo que también lo estabas amando cuando te acostaste con Ron respondió la voz sarcásticamente.

Hermione decidió que tenía suficiente con lo que estaba pasando como para torturarse ella sola, así que simplemente dejo de pensar, permitió que el frío vacío la invadiera mientras sus lágrimas, de nuevo silenciosas, resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Llevaba apenas unos minutos en el mundo de la nada cuando siente una mano en su hombro y levantando la cara para ver quien era se topa con Ron.

-Creí que ya no te afectaba –dijo el chico sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento –susurro Hermione, Ron paso un brazo por sus hombros y ella apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo-.de verdad que lo siento mucho, Ron.

-¿Qué?

-Todo…el haberte mentido diciéndote que no me afectaba cuando aun lo hace, el…el haber firmado el divorcio…no haberlo escuchado en el super –dijo Hermione llorando y mirando un punto fijo en el suelo.

-Se acabo Hermione, y lo mejor será que lo olvides…el ya lo hizo, ¿no? Y te apuesto lo que quieras a que tu también puedes –dijo Ron mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Eso espero –repuso Hermione.

-Lo harás, por ti y por tus hijas, ya verás que si…y yo te ayudare –dijo con determinación.

Hermione miro a ron a la cara ante el comentario y este le beso la frente tiernamente, mientras ella esbozaba una débil sonrisa que no sentía realmente.

Se quedaron un rato ahí sentados y Hermione se seco las lágrimas; no tardaron en salir los novios y los invitados de la iglesia y naturalmente todos esperaban para felicitarlos, Ron miro a Hermione preocupado.

-Mejor nos vamos –dijo Ron levantándose junto con Hermione.

-No –se apresuro a decir esta.

-¿Te quieres quedar?

-Felicitemos a los novios –dijo Hermione a toda respuesta y al ver la cara de Ron añadió-.Evitándolo no lo lograré ¿cierto?, además tu estarás ahí, no hay problema.

Ron sonrió y tomo su mano, después ambos se pusieron en marcha a la puerta de la iglesia. Al llegar Ron se dirigió a su hermana mientras Hermione lo esperaba a distancia.

-Espero que seas muy feliz –dijo Ron a Ginny sin sonreír ya-.pero sobre todo espero que dejes en paz a Hermione.

-Gracias por los ánimos Ron –repuso Ginny un tanto molesta-. ¿Sabes?, eres mi hermano y esperaba algo sincero de ti el día de mi boda.

-Lo se, y lo siento, pero de verdad quiero que la dejes en paz –dijo Ron serio.

-Tenlo por seguro, ahora si no te importa me gustaría una verdadera felicitación por parte de mi hermano –dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

-…-Ron suspiro, y su expresión cambio mostrando una sonrisa sincera, abrazo a Ginny y le dijo al oído-.espero que seas muy feliz Ginny…y cumple lo que me has prometido.

-Lo haré Ron, y gracias, de verdad quería una felicitación tuya –repuso Ginny soltándolo y mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Para sorpresa no sólo de Ron, sino también de Ginny y la misma Hermione, esta se acerco a ellos.

-Felicidades Ginny, seguro que serás muy feliz –dijo Hermione con media sonrisa.

-Hermione –dijo Ginny y sin previo aviso la abrazo y le dijo al oído-.Eres una persona muy buena Hermione, no dudo ni por un momento que serás feliz con Ron. Y perdón por lo de antes

-Gracias, supongo –repuso Hermione arqueando las cejas.

Harry se les acerca y Ron lo felicita, Hermione no quería abrazarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta ya estaba entre sus brazos.

-No te ves muy bien, ¿te seguiste sintiendo mal? –pregunta Harry aun abrazado a ella, Hermione que sabía que hablaba por lo del super, ya que seguramente la poción ya había hacho efecto, negó con la cabeza.

-Harry, lo de antes de la boda…quería decirte que siempre podrán ir a ver a las niñas, tu y…-se detuvo un segundo, tenía que decirlo aunque al hacerlo se le partía el corazón-.tu y Ginny.

Sin que se notara Hermione se aferro un poco más al abrazo y sintió como Harry correspondía, su cuerpo aun aceptaba las reacciones que Hermione tenía sobre el, pero su mente se negaba a abrir paso a alguien más que no fuera Ginny.

-Gracias, espero poder ir a verlas –le respondió Harry aun sin soltarse…una parte de el aun guardaba el recuerdo de Hermione, esa parte no quería separarse.

-Si, esperemos que si –dijo Hermione soltándose al fin.

-Nos vemos en la fiesta entonces –intervino Ginny que no miraba con muy buenos ojos aquel abrazo tan largo.

Quizás deba darle una cantidad más grande de esa dichosa poción buena para nada pensó Ginny Pero…aun queda la otra opción…esta decidido, esta misma noche conseguiré el ingrediente faltante para la poción definitiva, la que hará a Harry olvidarse del mundo para sólo verme a mí 

-Pues…la verdad no se si iremos –dijo Ron mirando a Hermione de soslayo.

-Claro que iremos, sólo debo ir a recoger a las niñas y dejarlas con una amiga –dijo Hermione nerviosa.

Ron y Hermione se alejaron cuando llegaron los demás invitados a felicitar a los novios.

-¿Segura que quieres ir? –pregunto Ron preocupado.

-Si, sólo llevo a las niñas a casa de Nicol, lo mejor será que tu vayas con ellos, debes estar ahí para ayudar a Ginny –dijo Hermione besándolo suavemente en los labios, tan sólo un ligero roce.

-¿Segura?

-Si, Ron, muy segura.

-Esta bien –se resigno Ron con un suspiro.

Hermione se despidió de Ron y desapareció. Llego a casa de Nicol y le pidió que recogiera a las niñas y las cuidara.

-¿En serio iras a esa fiesta? –pregunto Nicol sorprendida.

-Si, Nicol, ¿tan sorprendente es?

-Bueno, no es normal que una persona vaya a la boda de su exmarido, pero por otro lado los seres humanos somos _así_ –dijo Nicol mirando a Hermione nostalgia.

-¿_Así_? –repitió Hermione sin comprender.

-Si, _así_ –afirmo Nicol para luego explicar-.los seres humanos siempre vamos detrás de las cosas que nos dañan, que nos producen algún tipo de dolor ya sea emocional o físico. Por eso se dice que el hombre es el único ser viviente que comete los mismos errores dos veces…

Hermione sonrió tristemente, por eso se había hecho amiga de Nicol, porque siempre sabía como se sentía y siempre sacaba alguno de sus comentarios, que a opinión de Hermione eran sabios, pero Nicol tan sólo decía que eran puras observaciones realistas.

-¿Cuántas veces crees que podré cometer el mismo error, Nicol? –pregunto Hermione

-Nunca se sabe, y tú no eres de las que se rinde fácilmente…

-En eso te equivocas –interrumpió Hermione-me he rendido, he renunciado a Harry… esta misma tarde…lo he dejado marcharse con ella –se detuvo, no podía continuar, sabía que volvería a llorar y quería evitarlo a toda costa.

-La que se equivoca eres tú –contradijo Nicol con calma-.Por el simple hecho de que quieras ir a esa fiesta se demuestra que aun te interesa, quieres verificar que el es feliz aunque tu no lo seas.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero la verdad es que no puedo hacer nada para que este a mi lado…

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Nicol fue a abrir con Hermione detrás, pues ya se iba, pero se detuvo al lumbral de la puerta al ver quien era el recién llegado.

-Señor Gardener, ¿qué hace en casa de Nicol? –pregunto Hermione

-La buscaba a usted, señora Granger –dijo Albert con una sonrisa formal.

-¿A mí?

-Si, vera, he estado siguiendo su caso de cerca y me parece que deberían venir a hablar conmigo –respondió Albert serio.

-Agradezco todos sus esfuerzos Albert, pero la verdad es que no son más que eso, esfuerzos y mucho me temo que en vano, Harry ya se ha casado y la verdad no me interesa saber nada más de lo que paso con nuestro matrimonio –dijo Hermione amable, pero firme.

-Le ruego que me escuche –insistió Albert.

-De verdad, se acabo, dejémoslo así ¿deacuerdo?, todo acabo bien, me llevo de maravilla con Harry ahora que nos divorciamos –mintió Hermione para zanjar el asunto, sin embargo Albert continuo insistiendo.

-Si me escuchara quedarían mejor que en buenos tratos

-Estoy bien así –dijo Hermione-. Mis hijas están bien así, yo haré todo por ellas y le aseguro que las tres estamos de las mil maravillas, necesitábamos un cambio y es este.

-Esta bien, pero sólo como un favor a mis esfuerzos, le ruego que escuche, no le pido que se arregle con el señor Potter sólo que me escuche.

-Yo le avisaré, ¿esta bien, ahora voy de salida –dijo Hermione resignada.

-Deacuerdo, gracias –dijo Albert sonriendo gentilmente.

Hermione se despidió de Nicol, tomo la carpeta que había buscado en su casa antes de llegar con Nicol y desapareció para la fiesta.

**Chan chan chan chan leche con pan…**

**¿Qué pasara en la fiesta de Harry y Ginny?**

**¿Ginny conseguirá el último ingrediente para su poción?**

**¿Qué es lo que descubrió Albert Gardener?**

**¿Harry caerá bajo los encantos de la poción o lo hará a los de Hermione?**

**¿Por qué a la autora se le ocurrió de pronto poner preguntas en sus notas finales?**

**Buena pregunta U.U**

**La respuesta…no la hay… ¬¬…tan sólo dije vamos a terminar el cap con preguntas.**

**Pero vayamos al adelantando, puede que no sea mala y de alguna que otra respuesta a las preguntas…claro si saben leer entre líneas v **

_**Siguiente cap:**_

_El fallo del filtro de amor_

_Hola Ginny, parece que la estas pasando bien_

…_no creí que fueras a venir_

_Tenía que hacerlo_

_¿No te preocupa?_

_¿Qué?_

_El que Ron se vaya con Luna, digo después de una vez que te pusieron los cuernos a cualquiera le preocuparía _

_Eres un idiota._

**Jojo…vaya me manche, pero bueno.**

**Muchísimas gracias por prestarme un ratito de su valioso tiempo para leer este fic, espero que les este gustando, les contaría otro de mis chistes malos, pero a falta de ellos me despido con otra frase del buen Homero Simpson.**

"**Si te matas estudiando, serás un cadáver culto"**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, bye**

**Hasta el próximo cap.**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Espero no haberlos hecho esperar como suelo hacer T-T**

**El cap esta un poquito más largo, pero sólo un poquito eh, en fin aun espero sus comentarios, comprendo si me quieren asesinar cuando acaben de leer, pero insisto en que les daré un final feliz.**

**Recuerden nada es mío todo es de J.K. (a quien por cierto detesto en este instante por el final de la saga ¬¬)**

_El fallo del filtro de amor_

Hermione llegó al lugar donde sería la fiesta, era un sitio amplio y despejado, alrededor tenía cuartos y baños. Tenía la cocina en una esquina y lo demás era pasto, ahí habían puesto la mesa para los invitados.

La mayoría de los invitados y estaban ahí, Hermione busco a Ron y se sentó junto a él, este se había sentado en la mesa donde estaban todos los Weasley y Harry junto con algunas personas más.

-¿Ya dejaste a las niñas? –pregunto Ron

-Si, y además llegue a la casa por una cosa…-se dirige esta vez a Harry-. ¿Me podrías firmar la custodia?, se que es tu boda y todo eso, pero no se si vayas a salir –dijo Hermione sacando los documentos de la custodia.

-Claro, no te preocupes, ¿Dónde firmo?

Hermione le indico en donde y Harry firmo sin miramientos; el resto de la tarde se la pasaron muy bien, Hermione creía que esto era extraño dado lo ocurrido en la mañana…Vale a quien quería engañar, le dolía ver a Harry con Ginny, y le dolía mucho, así que se la paso todo el tiempo con Ron mientras intentaba ignorar a los _novios_.

Ginny que se la pasaba bailando con todos y con nadie, estaba literalmente encantada con todo, desde la decoración hasta el novio, pero aun así algo le hacía falta, no era plenamente feliz, quizás era porque Harry no la amaba como se supone…porque ella tampoco le amaba de aquella manera, pero nunca se daba por vencido y esa boda era prueba de ello.

-Hola Ginny, parece que te estas divirtiendo –la saludo una voz inexpresiva a su espalda, la pelirroja se giro para mirarlo.

-No creí que fueras a venir –repuso Ginny algo sorprendida de verlo.

-Tenía que hacerlo –suspiro-. Me negaba a creer que realmente te casaras.

-Eso quedo claro antes de la boda –dijo Ginny.

-¿En serio le darás esa poción?

-Claro que si, pero no ahora…al menos no hasta esta noche-respondió Ginny mirando alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escuchaba con atención.

-No lo hagas…

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer alboroto? –interrumpió Ginny nerviosa, en realidad nadie los miraba, pero aun así se sentía observada.

-Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar –dijo el tomando la mano de la pelirroja mientras la dirigía a una de las habitaciones más cercanas.

Cerró con la varita para asegurarse de que nadie les molestara y se volvió a la pelirroja con cara de reproche.

-¿De donde has conseguido la poción?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe

-Ginny…-comenzó el a modo de advertencia, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Por favor, Draco, ya sabes como la conseguí y desde cuando, se que me seguiste hasta ese lugar…. ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres saber?

El rubio la miro fulminándola con la mirada, pero a la vez se veía triste y cansado.

-¿Por qué aun no se la has dado?... ¿por qué has esperado tanto?

Hermione que bailaba con Ron al lado de los hermanos de este (N.A.: hermanos no hermana eh ¬¬) vio como Harry se les unía con una sonrisa, Hermione no le dio importancia, según eso habían vuelto a ser amigos y toda la fiesta se habían tratado con singular amabilidad los tres.

-Ron, ¿crees que podría robarte a tu pareja? –pregunto Harry sonriendo a su amigo mientras comenzaba una canción lenta.

-Eh, claro Harry…-dijo el pelirrojo y se volvió a Hermione-.estaré con Luna, luego me buscas.

Hermione asintió mientras Harry la tomaba por la cintura y comenzaban a bailar, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que de pronto Harry le dijo medio burlón.

-¿No te preocupa?

-¿Qué? –pregunto Hermione extrañada.

-El que Ron se vaya con Luna, digo después de una vez que te pusieron los cuernos a cualquiera le preocuparía –respondió Harry como si nada, Hermione se detuvo y se separo de Harry fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Eres un idiota, si el que me puso los cuernos fuiste tu –reprocho la castaña, Harry sonrió y volvió a tomarla por la cintura comenzando a bailar de nuevo.

-Yo me preocuparía si viera a Ginny comportándose como Ron –siguió Harry-.digo después de una vez seré más precavido.

-¡Que bien por ti! –exclamo Hermione sarcástica-. Pero entonces deberás andarte con mucho cuidado ya que Ginny es muy…_persuasiva_ por así decirlo.

-Te equivocas, lo que es raro en ti, Ginny tan sólo era _persuasiva_ conmigo y ahora ya estamos casados…en cambio creo que tu deberías cuidarte de Gabriel

-Imbécíl –dijo Hermione sin dejar de fulminarlo con la mirada-. ¿Para esto querías bailar conmigo? ¿Para fastidiarme?

-No, claro que no

-Además yo confió en Ron –repuso Hermione con orgullo.

-Ya, claro. La confianza, algo que nos falto, ¿no?

Hermione miro a Harry esta vez atentamente, hacía unas horas era todo amor y quería llevar la fiesta en paz, y en ese momento era sarcástico y un tanto arrogante, se estaba comportando raro, como antes…antes de la poción. Harry sonrió al darse cuenta que a Hermione le había caído el veinte.

-Si –respondió Hermione-.pero el divorcio lo pediste tú, que no se te olvide.

-No lo olvido, así como no olvido que me hiciste firmar justo antes de saber que se llevaron a las niñas –dijo Harry.

-Tú me exigiste que firmara para que te pudieras casar –reprocho la castaña.

-¿Eso significa que no lo habrías firmado? –pregunto Harry un tanto contento.

-Tal vez…pero no me has respondido –dijo Hermione y al ver el desconcierto de Harry volvió a preguntar-. ¿Para que querías bailar conmigo?

-No lo se, para pasar el rato –repuso el alzándose de hombros -. ¿Qué no puedo?

-Extraña la forma en la que pasas los ratos ahora –dijo Hermione burlona.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto Harry sonriendo, ya estaban llegando al punto que el buscaba.

-Porque antes tu pasabas el rato haciendo otras cosas…y no era precisamente hablando, además yo conozco esa sonrisa.

-¿Esa sonrisa? ¿Cuál? –pregunto Harry ensanchando aun más su sonrisa-¡ah!, espera ya la recuerdo, si era esa que usaba para robarte los besos en la escuela.

-Después robabas más que besos –acuso ella sonriendo también.

-¿Crees que podrías acompañarme a buscar mi lente de contacto a aquel cuarto? –pregunto Harry señalando un cuarto que tenía detrás. (N.A.: sin comentarios U.U)

-¿Tu lente de contacto? –río Hermione abiertamente-.pero si llevas puesto los lentes.

-Si, bueno, es un decir –dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la mano y la dirigía al cuarto-.además buscando el lente podríamos tardar horas, como son chiquitos y transparentes…

-No creo que te ayude a buscarlo –interrumpió ella y Harry se quedo con una mano en la perilla mirándola con reproche.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no soy como Ginny, no quiero lastimar a Ron.

-Por supuesto que no eres como Ginny, y por Ron ni te preocupes en la mañana me ha dicho que no espera mucho de tu parte, él sabe como son las cosas y no te va a obligar a nada.

-¿De eso si te acuerdas? –pregunto Hermione recelosa-. Supongo que también recordarás que me pediste que te olvidara, que te odiara.

-Lo se, y se que si hacemos lo que quiero hacer será más difícil –suspiro Harry resignado-.pero no quiero irme con Ginny sin antes haberme despedido de ti…no quiero dejar morir nuestro amor sin antes…sin antes haber tenido tu esencia con la mía Hermione –parecía que volvería a llorar y Hermione no quería que lo hiciera, pues si el lloraba seguro ella también.

-Por favor Harry, yo no soy así –suplico Hermione.

-No, por favor tú…estamos a dos pasos de esa habitación –objeto Harry con cara de niño regañado.

-¿Y si nos ven?

-Ni modo…

-¿Cómo que ni modo…-empezó Hermione exaltada, pero harry volvió a tomarla del brazo y rápidamente estuvieron dentro de la habitación, Harry cerro con la varita.

-Tranquila, tome precauciones cinco minutos antes de bailar contigo –dijo Harry en un susurro.

Hermione se acerco a él con cara de querer matarlo ahí mismo, Harry pensó que volvería a protestar, pero en vez de eso Hermione lo beso con pasión cuando termino de acercarse a el. Harry le correspondió con la misma pasión desesperada y comenzó a desvestirla mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el, parecía que nunca se hubieran separado, se besaban y acariciaban como si no hubiera pasado nada, nada de Ginny, de Ron o las peleas, sólo ellos…como siempre ocurría en esos momentos.

Harry termino por romper el moño del cuello que Hermione no conseguía quitarle, y la ayudo a desabotonarle la camisa, poco a poco la ropa fue quedando en el suelo y ellos estaban en ropa interior, pero no era suficiente, necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro, así que sin resistirlo más Harry se encargo de la ropa interior con la varita, dejándolos a ambos desnudos.

Harry besaba el cuello de Hermione mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda.

-Ahora Harry…ahora –susurro Hermione a su oído.

Harry no se hizo del rogar e inmediatamente le dio a Hermione lo que pedía posicionándose en su entrada, ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentirlo dentro de ella otra vez, Harry comenzó a mover la cadera rítmicamente, lento al principio, pero la velocidad aumentaba a la vez que Hermione lo pedía.

-Aun no me has respondido Gin –dijo el rubio mirando el techo mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja a su lado.

-Ya sabes la respuesta –repuso Ginny levantándose y comenzando a vestirse.

-…-Draco la miro molesto ante esto-.Piensas seguir con esto, por lo que veo.

-Claro que si, ¿lo dudabas?

-Bueno después de acostarte conmigo el día de tu boda, si lo creí –contesto el rubio mosqueado levantándose y vistiéndose también.- Y no pienses que será así mientras estés casado con él.

-Vamos, Draco, siempre es lo mismo…

-NO, ya no es lo mismo, ahora estás casada con él, no pienso ser _el otro_ –dijo Draco molesto.

-Si así es como piensas entonces tal vez debamos terminarlo aquí –dijo Ginny sentida.

-Tal parece que si –dijo el rubio y terminando de abrocharse la camisa salió sin decir nada más.

Ginny vio tristemente como cerraba la puerta y la dejaba sola.

No importa…Harry estará conmigo…estará conmigo pase lo que pase, sólo debo encontrar ese estupido ingrediente faltante pensó Ginny

Hermione se termino de arreglar el cabello y miro como Harry se arreglaba la camisa lentamente y muy triste.

-No debimos hacerlo –dijo Hermione al verlo así-.tenías razón será muy difícil después de esto.

-No…no importa, sólo quería poder hacerlo una vez más…quería sentirte de nuevo entre mis brazos –dijo Harry sonriendo débilmente mientras se acercaba a besarla una vez más.

Pero en ese preciso momento se abre la puerta de golpe y ellos se separan rápidamente al ver a Ginny, Harry al verla se quedo como tonto gracias a los efectos de la poción.

-Harry –dijo Ginny fríamente.

-Dime, cielo –contesto Harry embobado ente la presencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué se supone que estaban haciendo Hermione y tu? –pregunto peligrosamente Ginny.

-¿Hermione? –pregunto Harry sin comprender.

Hermione se quedo helada, en verdad Harry se olvidaba de todo con sólo ver a Ginny.

-Intente llevar la fiesta en paz Hermione, realmente no esperaba esto de ti –dijo Ginny molesta.

-No esto es más de ti, ¿verdad? –repuso la castaña también molesta.

-Yo olvidare lo que paso y no le diré nada a Ron si te vas ahora mismo de aquí –dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Crees que dejare que lo trates así? –pregunto Hermione indignada.

-No puedes hacer nada…la poción no se puede revertir –dijo Ginny sombríamente.

-Ya, eso es lo que tú dices –atajo Hermione cortante

-No es lo que digo, es lo que es –reprocho Ginny cada vez más molesta, ahora si no te molesta quisiera hablar con Harry a solas.

-¿Hablar?, querrás decir darle la poción.

-Sales por las buenas o por las malas Hermione –dijo Ginny descruzando los brazos molesta.-Además ¿qué crees que pasará si te llevas a Harry? ¿Qué volverán a ser una feliz familia?

Hermione la fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.

-Por favor Hermione, déjalo ya, no puedes hacer nada…la verdad es que ni yo puedo hacer nada –mintió Ginny descaradamente-. Por favor sal de aquí.

-¿Qué harás cuando salga? –pregunto Hermione recelosa.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? –dijo Ginny sonriendo amargamente-. Arreglar a Harry para cuando salga, no puedo remediar lo que han hecho, pero no van a ir por ahí así para que todo el mundo se entere.

Hermione suspiro y de malas salió de la habitación con el terrible sentimiento de que no debía dejar sólo a Harry con Ginny.

La pelirroja por su parte se puso a inspeccionar el tocador de donde Hermione había tomado el cepillo para arreglarse el pelo. Sonrió y tomo algunos de los cabellos que la castaña había dejado en el.

Y con esto tenemos el último ingrediente alzo los cabellos ante sus ojos Algo por lo que la persona embrujada sienta afecto 

Hermione salió lo más rápido que pudo de la fiesta, Ron al verla intento seguirla, pero ella fue más rápida y para cuando estaba afuera Hermione ya se había ido.

Hermione desapareció para casa de Nicol, no quiso decir nada de lo ocurrido, simplemente recogió a las niñas y se fue.

**Y de nuevo no tengo perdón de Voldy T-T**

**Los volví a dejar colgados, pero es que me cuesta trabajo pasar del cuaderno a la compu.**

**En fin me queme el coco, pero creo que he terminado la historia (en el cuaderno) después de dos años jojo… Además estoy trabajando en una sorpresita para ustedes muajajaja….**

**En fin les dejo su regalito, ah y otra vez el cap va para:**

**ferick**

**Diony Black Potter**

**Amonraenator**

**Tatis**

_**En el próximo cap:**_

_Lo que es el orgullo_

_¿Y qué ha pasado con Harry?_

_Nada, ¿qué habría de pasar?_

_Bueno, no has querido tocar el tema desde hace mucho_

_¿Qué te pasa Hermione?_

_Nada especial, últimamente he tenido muchas nauseas y mareos_

_Hermione…tu…¿has tenido relaciones con Ron últimamente?_

_Si, pero…_

_¿No crees que podrías estar embarazada de Ron?_

_No…no lo creo_

**Jojo…**

**¿Qué creen que pase?**

**Yo lo se…. . y en este preciso momento me dirijo a pasarlo a la compu **

**Chan chan chan chan leche con pan**

**Y como siempre me despido con otra buena frase del sabio Homerito:**

"**¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de huir de los problemas? … Pues vamonos" **


	14. Chapter 14

**HOLA**

**De regreso con otro cap, en este cap no tenía planeado decir nada (aunque no me crean ¬¬) pero hace unos días me paso una cosita, para bien por suerte. Si son de los que ven los comentarios se darán cuenta de que fue. **

**No se molesten en defenderme, pues la verdad la crítica ha sido acertada, ya he asistido al foro y todo esta muy bien, me han dado consejos muy buenos que pondré en práctica a partir de ahora.**

**Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste Anime Freacky, sabes que te adoro, ya hablamos tu y yo, y todo esta bien.**

**Este cap es para todas aquellas personitas que tengo olvidadas como: ****AnGiEwAtSoN****, alexa-potter, Patita Potter, ****HHrldg.Black****, otros tantos que siguen la historia. **

**Tatis, hermosa, como siempre este cap es tuyo, gracias por el fic . **

**S****igo trabajando en su regalito, espero tenerlo listo para navidad jeje**

**Bueno dejen reviews **

**Una última cosita, los pensamientos ahora son entre comillas "", pues no me había dado cuenta que la página me borraba los otros signos.**

_Lo que es el orgullo_

Dos meses después…

Hermione acepto la invitación de Nicol de desayunar en su casa, así que llevo a las niñas a la escuela y de allí se fue con ella.

Nicol decidió no tocar el tema de la boda; durante las primeras dos semanas no dijo nada, pero después creyó que era más que suficiente para que su amiga se relajara y hablara del tema, y durante las seis semanas siguientes siguió intentándolo, pero siempre sin éxito.

Hermione sabía que Nicol sólo la había invitado para volver a intentar hablar con ella, y quien sabe tal vez, sólo tal vez, le concediera el deseo a su amiga.

Al llegar pasaron de inmediato a la cocina; esta era amplia, predominaba el blanco, en las paredes colgaban las alacenas, tan blancas como la misma cocina, debajo de ellas estaba el fregadero en medio de todo, al centro la mesa circular de cuatro sillas, con un plato lleno de pan dulce al centro. Nicol preparo café mientras servía el desayuno. Cuando le sirvió los huevos con tocino a Hermione, esta no pudo evitar hacer una desagradable mueca al sentir el olor.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Nicol al percatarse de esto-.Siempre te han gustado.

-Si, pero no tengo muchas ganas hoy –dijo Hermione haciendo a un lado su plato-.Dame sólo el café.

-Puedo hacer algo más si quieres –ofreció Nicol

-No esta bien, no tengo muchas ganas de nada –sonrió Hermione.

-Deacuerdo –suspiro Nicol dándole la taza con el café recién hecho-. ¿Cómo están las niñas?

-Bien –respondió la otra tomando uno de los panes dulces que Nicol había dejado en el centro de la mesa en un plato.

Hermione tuvo que esperar alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que Nicol toco el tema que, ambas sabían, ansiaba tocar.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Harry?

-Nada –respondió Hermione indiferente-. ¿Qué habría de pasar? No lo he vuelto a ver desde el día de la boda.

-Bueno, no has querido tocar el tema desde hace mucho, debió pasar algo

-¿Cómo que?

-Es lo que intento averiguar, Hermione –sonrió Nicol, evidentemente su amiga ya sabía lo que se proponía así que no estaba demás pasar directamente al grano.

-Pues estuve bailando con Ron, en realidad la pase muy bien, lo que es raro estando Ginny tan cerca –contesto Hermione sin dejar su tono indiferente.

-¿Y con el novio no bailaste? –pregunto Nicol probando suerte.

-Si, una pieza –respondió Hermione dando un sorbo a si café

-Ya –suspiro desesperada-.No se que pretendes al sacarme de quicio Hermione, pero en realidad quiero saber que paso y tu quieres hablar de lo ocurrido, te conozco y se que es así, además dos meses de silencio es mucho.

-Si –confirmo Hermione rendida-. Dos meses son mucho.

-¿Me dirás lo que paso o no?

-Todo se resume en cuatro palabras…

-¿Y bien? –urgió Nicol ante el silencio de la castaña.

-Me acosté con él –respondió Hermione sin quitar el tono indiferente.

-¿Qué? –grito Nicol sorprendida, eso era lo último que esperaba escuchar, en realidad ni siquiera lo último, nunca lo creyó escuchar.

-Eso, me acosté con él –repitió Hermione tranquilamente-. La verdad no es nada del otro mundo, no fue correcto, lo se, ya estaba casado, pero simplemente sucedió… tampoco puedo decir que me negué mucho- añadió sinceramente.

Nicol la miraba evaluatoriamente mientras Hermione volvía a beber café, pero en seguida se vio en la necesidad de regresarlo a la taza y la dejo inmediatamente en la mesa, esos huevos seguían oliendo aun a la distancia y el olor realmente le estaba molestando.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? –pregunto Nicol preocupada por la repentina palidez de la castaña.

-Nada –dijo Hermione tratando de reponerse-.Últimamente he tenido muchas nauseas y mareos.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual la mente de Nicol rondaba por una vaga idea, y sin poder contenerse más la soltó:

-Hermione…tú… ¿has tenido relaciones con Ron, últimamente?

-Si, pero…

-¿No crees que podrías estar embarazada de Ron? –interrumpió Nicol

-No…no lo creo, al menos, no de Ron –termino bajando la mirada.

-¿Desde cuando tienes los mareos? –pregunto Nicol, aunque sin necesidad de una respuesta.

-Dos meses –susurro Hermione como si de esa manera pudiera evitar lo que vendría.

-¡Dos meses! –grito Nicol fuera de sí-. ¿Y se puede saber porque, demonios, no me habías dicho nada?

-Bueno, para empezar es asunto mío –reprocho Hermione alzando la mirada de nuevo.

-¡Claro, que es asunto tuyo! –exclamo Nicol molesta, pero ya sin gritar-. Pero tengo años siendo tu amiga, años ayudándote con tus problemas, consolándote, compartiendo cosas…

-¡Lo sé! –exclamo Hermione cortándola de golpe-. No te lo dije…porque no quería aceptar que, podría, ser de Harry.

-¿Podría? –repitió Nicol un tanto escéptica-. Hermione, sabes bien que es de Harry.

-Ni siquiera se si estoy embarazada –replico Hermione-. Podría estar enferma simplemente.

-¿Dos meses enferma de naúseas y mareos? –pregunto Nicol alzando una ceja.

-No me he hecho la prueba –insistió Hermione.

-Se que no quieres estar embarazada de Harry, pero no es bueno que lo niegues, no debes caer en negación.

-¿Caer en negación? –río Hermione -. Si yo lo único que digo es que no puedo asegurar nada hasta hacerme la prueba.

-Deacuerdo, vamos –dijo Nicol levantándose, recogió su plato y taza, y se encamino a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Hermione frunciendo el caño.

-Vamos a San Mungo, para que te hagas la prueba –contesto Nicol volviéndose tranquilamente.

-Esta bien –acepto Hermione, aun extrañada, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su lado-. ¿Pero por qué ir a San Mungo cuando podemos simplemente hacer una poción?, no tomaría más de unos minutos.

-Porque te conozco, y saldrías con tus cosas del tipo: "puede estar equivocado, quizás se me olvido un ingrediente…" y un millón de excusas iguales –respondió Nicol rodando los ojos-. Así es mas seguro y no hay pero que valga.

-Bien –resoplo Hermione resignada.

Nicol se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada y Hermione la siguió, Nicol cerró la puerta con un hechizo protector y tomo la mano de Hermione, esta quiso caminar al auto, pero Nicol no se movió, provocando que ella regrese bruscamente a su lado.

-No pensarás en aparecernos –dijo Hermione nerviosa.

-Si

-Pero podríamos ir en el coche –sugirió Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No vamos a ningún lugar muggle, además así es más rápido y nos ahorramos problemas para entrar –dijo Nicol.

-Podría vomitar a mitad del camino –dijo Hermione.

-También podrías hacerlo en el coche, por el calor, anda rápido –objetó Nicol

Hermione suspiro y despacio asintió resignada, Nicol se aferro aun más al brazo de Hermione y cerró los ojos, la castaña le imito y al momento sintió un desagradable tirón en el ombligo. Cuando por fin sintió que aquella horrible sensación la dejaba se soltó, e inmediatamente se empezó a bambolear, Nicol la tomo de un brazo y la ayudo a mantener el equilibrio.

Aparecieron en el hospital, en el área de recepción, Nicol ayudo a Hermione a caminar hasta con la recepcionista, aunque esta le insistía que estaba mejor.

-Disculpe –dijo Nicol-. Vengo con mi amiga, y a ella le gustaría una prueba de embarazo.

-Por supuesto –respondió la recepcionista con una sonrisa agradable-. Vayan al cuarto piso, ahí las atenderán.

-Muchas gracias –respondió Nicol y sin soltar a Hermione se dirigieron al cuarto piso.

Hermione insistía a Nicol en que ya podía caminar sola, pero Nicol no la soltó hasta casi llegar al cuarto piso. Hermione iba muy nerviosa; sabía que estaba embarazada, no necesitaba ninguna prueba para saberlo, así como tampoco la necesitaba para saber quien era el padre. De otra cosa que estaba segura era de que Harry nunca sabría que había vuelto a tener un hijo suyo, nadie se enteraría, con un poco de suerte convencería a Ron de que es su hijo.

Cuando por fin llegaron al lugar indicado, se acercaron lo que parecía ser una secretaría, o esa impresión le dio a Hermione, pues tenía su estcritorio fuera de la habitación donde el sanador atendía a los pacientes. La chica era joven, no debía pasar los veinticinco años.

-Buenos días –saludo Nicol.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? –pregunto la muchacha.

-En realidad, sólo es a mi amiga –respondió Nicol sonriendo-. Quiere una prueba de embarazo.

-Muy bien, se les atenderá en un minuto, en estos momento el sanador esta atendiendo a otra pareja; si gustan esperar en la sala.

-Si, gracias –respondió Hermione.

Pero apenas se habían dado media vuelta cuando la puerta se abre y Hermione escucha unas voces terriblemente familiares. Nicol fue la primera en volverse para mirar a aquellas personas, sin embargo ella se quedo quieta en su lugar, rogando a todos los santos que conocía por pasar inadvertida, cosa que era poco probable y lo sabía, sólo se giro cuando la llamaron directamente.

-¡Hermione!

En efecto, eran Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter las personas que acababan de salir de la habitación.

-Hola –saludo Hermione incomoda, realmente nunca se imagino que pudiera ocurrir algo como eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Ginny emocionada.

-He…-comenzó Hermione nerviosa, pero Nicol hablo por ella.

-Se hará una prueba de embarazo.

-Hola, Nicol –saludo Harry sin muchos ánimos.

Nicol era una buena persona, y Harry lo sabía, pero el creía que Nicol aconsejaba mucho a Hermione, no es que eso fuera del todo malo, pero siempre había un límite, y ella lo había cruzado hacía ya casi tres años.

-No te esfuerces, Harry –repuso Nicol sarcástica.

-¿Disculpa? –reprocho Harry comenzando a molestarse.

-Se que no te agrado, no es necesario fingir –repuso Nicol con una extraña sonrisa.

-No finjo, Nicol, tengo modales que es Harry serio.

-¿Estas embarazada? –pregunto Ginny de pronto a Hermione, evidentemente para cambiar el tema.

-Eso parece, quiero estar segura –dijo Hermione siguiéndole la corriente.

No le hacía mucha gracia apoyar a la pelirroja, pero conocía las peleas entre Harry y Nicol, y sinceramente no estaba de humor para escuchar los sarcasmos de Nicol y los comentarios secos de Harry.

-Supongo que ustedes están aquí por la misma razón –continuo Hermione aun más incomoda que hace rato.

-Bueno, no exactamente –respondió Ginny colgándose del brazo de Harry, este la miro y le sonrió cariñosamente-.Venimos a un chequeo, es un hecho que estoy embarazada.

-Estamos cuidando el embarazo –intervino Harry sonriente-. El sanador nos ha pedido venir cada mes.

-¿Cuántos meses tienes? –le pregunto Nicol a Ginny curiosa.

-Tan sólo tres meses –contesto Harry adelantándose a Ginny.

-¿Tres? –repitieron Nicol y Hermione a la vez.

-Creí que tenían dos meses de casados –dijo Nicol sugerente.

-Así es, Nicol, pero tenemos más tiempo juntos –replico Harry de nuevo serio.

-Eh…será mejor que entre, el sanador no tiene todo el día –dijo Hermione intentando evitar, de nuevo, la pelea entre estos dos.

-Si, será lo mejor –coincidió Nicol.

-Bueno, luego nos vemos –se despidió Ginny sonriente.-A Ron le va a dar mucho gusto la noticia, Hermione, a él siempre le gustaron los niños –añadió a la castaña.

-Si, bueno –respondió Hermione sintiéndose culpable.

-Ya nos vamos, fue bueno verte –dijo Harry.

-Si, igual –repuso Hermione sonriendo forzadamente.

Harry y Ginny caminaron hasta perderse de su vista y Nicol suspiro pesadamente.

Hermione estaba hecha un lío, se había olvidado por completo de lo que implicaba decir que Ron era el padre; tendría que ver a Ginny como la tía de su bebé, su verdadero padre sería uno más de sus tíos, y su tío se presentaría como su padre, se veía complicado desde ese punto de vista, aunque era simple. ¿Pero por qué no simplemente decía la verdad? No, eso ya no solucionaría nada, sólo daría más problemas, problemas de custodia, aunque ¿no le había dado ya la custodia de las niñas?

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacar aquellos pensamientos que no la conducían a ningún lado, pero esto sólo hizo que se acordara de la imagen de Harry sonriéndole a Ginny, se veía tan lindo y cariñoso, sólo lo había visto sonreír de esa manera en dos ocasiones aparte de esa: cuando se embarazo de Lucy y Susi; sólo para ella había sido esa sonrisa…

"Hasta ahora"-.pensó Hermione tristemente.

Después de comprobar que, en efecto, estaba embarazada se fue directo a su casa, Nicol le dijo que ella podía recoger a las niñas del colegio y que las llevaría a su casa más tarde. Cuando llego, casi una hora más tarde, pues decidió ir en taxi realmente no quería volver a aparecerse mientras estuviera con las nauseas; Ron ya estaba en la casa, estaba en la sala de estar leyendo el Profeta.

Hermione se quedo de pie a la entrada de la misma y miro todo a su alrededor; la habitación era lo suficiente para tener tres sillones en un semicírculo y una mesita al centro, había una enorme ventana justo en medio que daba a la calle, el sillón más grande, estaba en medio de los dos más pequeños, frente a ella. Ron estaba sentado en el más chico, de una plaza, que quedaba de espaldas a la entrada, por lo tanto no vio a Hermione llegar.

-Hola –saludo ella desde la puerta.

-…-Ron se sobresalto y se giro asustado-. ¡Ah, eras tú.

-¿A quién esperas? –pregunto Hermione curiosa.

-A nadie en especial, es que mi mamá me mando una carta diciendo que se iba a dar una vuelta por aquí –respondió Ron indiferente.

-Ah, esta bien –dijo entrando lentamente a la estancia.

Se la estaba pensando mucho, ahora ya no quería mentirle a Ron, no quería hacerle daño dándole algo que no era suyo.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Ron preocupado mirando como Hermione se detenía junto a la ventana a su lado izquierdo del sillón.- ¿En donde estabas?

-Yo…-se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, no, definitivamente no podía decirle que el niño era suyo-.Fui a San Mungo con Nicol.

-¿A San Mungo? –repitió Ron frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Hoy?

-Si –respondió Hermione extrañada por la última pregunta, pero no dijo nada al respecto-.Verás Ron, hay algo que tengo que decirte, es muy importante.

Ron aguardo en silencio la respuesta, pero no sólo aguardaba, su cabeza daba vueltas una y otra vez en la misma pregunta, ¿y si Hermione se había topado con Ginny y Harry?, debía saberlo, pero no encontraba la forma de preguntarle sin verse sospechoso, Hermione no debía sospechar de el a esas alturas, no debía saber que el sabía que Harry y Ginny estaban en San Mungo…o tal vez, si lo hacía con mucho tacto, Hermione no se diera cuente, pero eso era imposible, ella era muy inteligente.

-Estoy embarazada –terminó Hermione conteniendo el aliento.

La reacción de Ron fue de completa perplejidad al principio, la boca se le abrió ligeramente y miraba a Hermione como esperando a que le dijera que era una broma, porque según las cuentas de Ron, si Hermione estuviera embarazada ahora tendría poco más de tres meses.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Ron comenzando a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, pero…

-Voy a ser papá –interrumpió Ron sonriendo abiertamente, se levanto del sillón y la abrazo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios-. ¿En verdad voy a ser papá? –le pregunto separándose apenas unos centímetros del rostro de Hermione.

Hermione lo miro fijamente un par de segundos, los ojos azules, que le devolvían la mirada esperanzado, tenían tal brillo que Hermione no pudo más que suspirar y asentir sonriendo dulcemente, haberle dicho que no a Ron era como negarle a una de sus niñas una salida al parque.

-¡Es grandioso! –exclamo Ron y arrodillándose a la altura del vientre de Hermione, comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente.

-Si –murmuro Hermione.

-Oye, y ¿dices que fuiste con Nicol? –pregunto Ron como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si, -respondió Hermione y se apresuro a cambiar el tema, no quería que Ron se enterara de que se había topado con Harry de nuevo, no quería ver su reacción-.cariño, ¿podríamos salir a comer a algún lado? ; Nicol recogerá a las niñas del colegio.

-Claro –sonrió Ron levantándose del suelo.

**¡Uff!, por fin, ya esta el cap, es el que más trabajo me ha costado, estoy superando mi bloqueo, como pueden ver xD**

**Esta vez no les dejo adelanto, lo siento, el cap esta listo en el cuaderno, pero le haré algunos cambios, así que no se si quede del todo igual. En verdad, lo siento, será para el otro.**

**Bueno, esta vez no me despido con una de las frases del buen Homerito, sino con uno de mis tantos malos chistes:**

_**Que le dijo un Periodista a un diputado?  
P: Cree en la pena de muerte?   
D: Solo si no es muy severa.**_

**Ok, ya me voy ¬¬**

**Mil gracias por leer v**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vaya, me he tardado mucho de nuevo, lo siento. T-T**

**Pero es que me quede sin Internet, justo ahora me acaban de volver a conectar a la red, de verdad lo siento.**

**Bueno, pues gracias por leer, ya saben nada es mío, brincos diera ¬¬, y pues disfruten el cap, miren que me ha costado trabajo pues lo volví a escribir todo.**

**Una última cosita, ya no usare tanto flash back, haré que sean recuerdos de último momento o algo así, e iran en cursiva al completo, espero que esta nueva técnica les guste xD**

**Por cierto viene una cancioncilla de Billy Joel por ahí, les recomiendo que la escuchen a la par que aparece en el fic, verán como les gusta.**

_15. __Baby Grand_

Los meses después de la boda habían pasado rápido, se fueron de luna de miel dos semanas, después Harry tuvo que volver al trabajo, lo cual no era lo más agradable en esos momentos. Desde que se caso con ginny Draco había estado muy irritable, se exaltaba con gran facilidad, después le pedía disculpas y podían seguir trabajando, pero para Harry era muy inquietante, no sabía si era bueno abrir la boca o no, cualquier cosa podría hacerlo explotar.

Las dos semanas siguientes no fueron tan malas, el trabajaba y Ginny también, solían ir juntos a comer, a veces Draco les acompañaba, pero era muy raro las veces que lo hacía; iban y venían juntos del trabajo a la casa y viceversa. Así paso un mes…hasta que Ginny le dio una sorpresa.

-Creo que estoy embarazada –le dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa, cuando Harry entro a la cocina, ese día ella había salido antes y se fue sola.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Eso creo, Draco me ha enviado una poción para comprobarlo.

-¿No has hecho la prueba? –pregunto Harry extrañado.

-Quería que estuvieras conmigo –sonrió una vez más Ginny.

-Eres un encanto, ¿sabías? –dijo Harry dándole un suave beso en los labios –Bueno, ¿qué esperamos?

Estaban muy nerviosos, habían pasado apenas un par de minutos, los minutos más largos que Harry recordará, Ginny había sacado una botellita de su bolso y la había bebido con algo de temor, que Harry no dejo de notar.

-¿Ahora qué? –pregunto Harry ansioso, esperaba que la pelirroja se lo dijera tan sólo tomar la poción, pero no lo había hecho, se había quedado mirando el vacío pensativa y muy nerviosa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Ginny sobresaltada.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –repitió Harry

-Esperamos –respondió Ginny, removía la botella entre sus manos –Si me rodea un aura blanca no estoy embarazada, si lo hace una azul, lo estoy –explico.

"Por favor, que no lo este", pensó Ginny desesperada.

Sabía que Harry no era la persona más observadora y menos con los filtros encima, pero al final las cuentas no iban a salir; la verdad era que el filtro definitivo no había funcionado para nada, a las dos semanas, regresando de la luna de miel, Harry había vuelto ser el mismo y habían discutido.

_-¿Te parece bonito tratar así a la gente? –le había gritado._

_Estaban en la cocina, Ginny le había preparado un té y cuando se lo ofreció a Harry, este se lo había tirado al suelo de un manotazo._

_-¿De qué estas hablando? –pregunto Ginny extrañada._

_-¿Cómo que de qué? –rugió Harry encolerizado -¡Del filtro, de eso!_

_-¿El filtro? - susurro Ginny aterrada._

"_Estupido Draco, seguro que me dio algún ingrediente mal, seguro esperaba esto, que me peleará con él antes de que me dejara", pensó Ginny molesta._

_Ella había hecho la poción, pero Draco se había empeñado en conseguirle la mitad de los ingredientes, Ginny no lo entendía, no quería que se casara con Harry y a pesar de ello le estaba ayudando a conseguirlo, y cuando le preguntaba sus motivos se limitaba a decir que no quería que envenenara a Harry por error._

_-No te hagas la inocente conmigo Ginny, pero esto se acaba aquí, me voy, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca, si lo haces desearás no haberte metido conmigo, te lo juro –dijo Harry molesto intentando salir de la cocina, pero Ginny se lo impedía. _

_-Por favor, Harry, no te vayas –suplico Ginny aferrándose a uno de los brazos del moreno –No puedes, estamos casados._

_-Yo estoy casado con Hermione, esa boda no cuenta, puedo anularla con una llamada al ministerio, esto te va a salir caro Ginerva, los filtros de amor están prohibidos, fácil te darán unos cuantos años en Azkaban, o en San Mungo, sí tienes suerte –siseo Harry con odio._

_Las lágrimas de Ginny comenzaron a brotar y Harry la miro con más odio si es que se podía._

_-Te amo, Harry, ¿es eso tan malo?_

_-No puedes obligarme a amarte –reprocho Harry tratando de safarse del agarre de la pelirroja. _

_-No era eso lo que pretendía –sollozo ella aferrándose más a su brazo -. No lo era, en verdad que no –Harry bufo- yo sólo…_

_-Ya basta –la corto Harry y de un tirón se soltó provocando que Ginny se hiciera para atrás tan de golpe que choco contra la barra que estaba a su espalda haciendo caer varios platos y vasos que estaban ahí y cayó al suelo._

_Harry iba a salir hecha una furia cuando escucha el estrépito que Ginny hizo al chocar en la barra y se giro con cierto remordimiento. Tampoco es que la quisiera herir de aquella manera, creía que sería suficiente para ella con saber que se volvía con Hermione; la vio en el suelo entre varios cristales rotos, uno pequeño se había enterrado en su pantorrilla y otro le había hecho un rasguño en la mano. No quería, pero no podía dejarla así, quizás fuera que la poción aun estaba funcionando o que su lado Griffindor podía más que el, lo que haya sido, suspiró y se acerco para mirar las heridas._

_-Sólo es un corte –dijo a Ginny tranquilamente._

_-Lo siento –susurro Ginny con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos._

_Harry la miro a los ojos una punzada de dolor le dio de lleno en el pecho, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Habían discutido? ¿Una disputa tan fuerte como para que la golpeara? ¿La había golpeado siquiera? ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?_

_-Ginny –susurro llevado su mano a su mejilla para recoger sus lágrimas -¿Qué es esto? ¿Yo te lo he hecho?_

"_Por Merlín, di que no", rogó Harry mentalmente._

_-¿No…no lo recuerdas? –pregunto Ginny sollozando._

_-¡Merlín! –exclamo Harry mirando las heridas, después otra vez a Ginny y temeroso pregunto -¿He sido yo? Dímelo, Gin, ¿fui yo? _

_-Harry…-susurro Ginny asustada, aquello era extraño, pero debía actuar rápido, Harry no se podía ir de su vida, no podía –tenía tanto miedo…-sollozo de nuevo y se abrazo a él, pero este la separo con las manos temblorosas._

_-¿He sido yo? –volvió a preguntar con voz temblorosa._

_-Harry, por favor, –dijo Ginny volteando la cara –sólo cúrame ¿si?_

_Harry así lo hizo, pero tan sólo terminar hizo que la pelirroja lo mirara y ahora eran sus ojos de los que brotaban lágrimas._

_-He sido yo… ¿verdad? –dijo tristemente._

_-No ha pasado nada –le contradijo nada convencida._

_-¿Qué me pasa? –pregunto asustado._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Yo…-volteo la cara para no mirarla- hay veces que no recuerdo lo que hago, temo…temo que él regrese…_

_-Harry, él esta muerto, tiene mucho tiempo muerto_

_-Si, pero…_

_-Pero nada –lo corto Ginny –Harry mírame –el moreno no hizo caso, así que ella le giro la cara tomándolo delicadamente de la mejilla- Él no puede volver, ya no…quizás sea sólo un problema de estrés, yo encontrare lo que te esta causando esto y lo solucionare ¿deacuerdo?_

_-No podrás _

_-Claro que si –sentencio Ginny y Harry sonrió, pero era una sonrisa triste…resignada._

Después de ello había vuelto a suministrarle la poción cada semana. Y sólo Merlín sabía como era que el organismo de Harry podía aguantar esas dosis, había varias formas en las que el moreno dejaba salir la dosis extra, estas podían ir desde el sexo, buen sexo como lo catalogaba Ginny, hasta celos; estos eran los más peligrosos, un Harry celoso no podía pensar con claridad, no media su fuerza y podía golpearla, por suerte aun no lo había hecho.

-¡Merlín! –salto Harry emocionado -¡Vamos a ser papás!

Ginny regreso a la realidad de golpe y se dio cuenta de que un aura azul la rodeaba casi por completo, brillo unos segundos más y el aura se fue. Harry se acerco y la abrazo, se veía a leguas que no cabía de la felicidad, Ginny se estremeció entre sus brazos, si el bebé llegaba a parecerse a él las cosas se pondrían feas.

"¡Merlín que sea de Harry!", suplicaba Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Harry al sentirla estremecerse.

-Nada, es que me da un poco de miedo –contesto nerviosa.

-¿Miedo? –ella asintió- ¿De qué? –pregunto extrañado, ser padre es lo mas maravillosos del mundo no entendía como podía tener miedo.

-Al parto, supongo –dijo alzándose de hombros, no era del todo mentira, siempre había querido tener hijos, adoraba a los niños, pero también siempre había temido al parto, al dolor de parto.

-No hay nada de que tener miedo –le dijo Harry sonriendo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano-Yo estaré contigo.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro –respondió Harry, y algo en su interior se removió inquieto.

"¿Seguro?", se pregunto Harry nervioso. No es que no quisiera, en los partos de sus niñas había estado con Hermione, se había muerto de los nervios, pero al final lo había conseguido; quizás era igual…No, sabía que no era igual, había algo que le decía que no debía estar en el parto.

-Sería bueno que no fueras al trabajo en este tiempo –dijo Harry de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno estas embarazada –dijo Harry alzándose de hombros- Hermione dejo su trabajo cuando estaba embarazada, bueno, no lo dejo dejo, siguió trabajando, pero en algo más tranquilo.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –pregunto Ginny comenzando a irritarse, le molestaban mucho esas pequeñas comparaciones que el moreno solía hacer de vez en cuando.

-Hermione era sanadora…-comenzó Harry, pero Ginny lo interrumpió.

-Sé que era sanadora…-se detuvo y abrió los ojos comprendiendo- ¿Hiciste que dejara su trabajo porque estaba embarazada? –pregunto sin poder creerlo.

-Bueno, se lo sugerí y ella acepto –contesto Harry indiferente- pero como no podía estarse tranquila sin hacer nada, su amiga Nicol le dijo que podía trabajar con ella en la venta de casas, y hasta la fecha sigue ahí…la verdad no se porque no regresa a su antiguo puesto, era muy buena.

-Ya, no esperes que haga lo mismo –dijo un poco molesta cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Oh!, vamos, sólo mientras estas embarazada –suplico Harry haciendo ojitos de niño bueno.

-No Harry, dejare de trabajar cuando llegue el momento, no antes, no después –dijo Ginny tajante.

-Pero…

-Será mejor que desistas si no quieres dormir en el sillón –lo interrumpió Ginny.

-Bien –resoplo Harry resignado caminando a la sala.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A poner algo de música, tuve mucho trabajo y me relaja –dijo saliendo de la cocina.

Ginny camino detrás de él y se detuvo en el marco de la estancia, miro como Harry se ponía a rebuscar entre sus discos hasta que finalmente encontró el que quería.

-Iré a preparar la cena, en ese caso –dijo Ginny desde el marco y Harry se volvió sobresaltado.

-¡Gin!

-¿Tanto miedo te doy? –pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No, como dices eso –replico Harry -. Yo puedo hacer la cena si quieres.

-No, esta bien, te ves realmente muy cansado, –dijo Ginny un poco preocupada-intenta descansar un poco.

-Bien –repuso Harry sonriendo y se volvió para poner el disco en el estéreo.

Busco su canción, la que le gustaba ponerle a Lucy cuando despertaba en la madrugada, siempre le había gustado Billy Joel, lo relajaba o lo movía con tan sólo una canción; se acostó cuan largo era en el sillón y se puso el brazo en la cara a la vez que la música comenzaba a sonar.

_Quien lo diría, había pensado que cuando Lucy llegará a sus vidas todo se voltearía patas para arriba, y así había sido pero de una forma que no imagino. La pequeña era muy tranquila, solía dormir todo el día y sólo despertaba para comer, despertaba un par de veces por las noches, y todas esas veces era Harry quien se levantaba a atenderla y darle el biberón._

_Esa noche no era la excepción, la pequeña despertó a las tres de la mañana y Harry se levanto de golpe._

_-Puedo ir sí quieres –le susurro Hermione sin abrir los ojos._

_-No, esta bien, tu duerme –repuso Harry saliendo al curto de la pequeña._

_Era grande, la cuna estaba en una esquina y en el otro extremo se hallaba un baúl lleno de juguetes, frente a la cuna estaba la mesita donde le cambiaban el pañal, y al lado una mecedora. Harry había dejado una pequeña grabadora en el cuarto de la bebé, pues cuando se levantaba por las noches le gustaba dormirla con un poco de música. La canción de Lucy era Baby Grand de Billy Joel…_

_Tomo a la pequeña en brazos y se dirigió a la grabadora al momento esta dejo de llorar y miro a su padre interesada._

_-Sabes lo que haremos ¿verdad? –le dijo Harry sonriente y le puso play a la grabadora._

**Baby Grand**

**Late at night**

**When it's dark and cold**

**I reach out**

**For someone to hold**

**When I'm blue When I'm lonely She comes trough**

**She's de only one who can**

**My baby grand **

**Is all I need**

_Terminó__ de __prepara__ el biberón y se dirigió a la mecedora, se sentó y comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras le daba el biberón, la niña no dejaba de mirarlo interesada mientras con su pequeña mano aferraba un dedo de Harry._

**In my time**

**I've wandered everywhere**

**Around this world**

**She would always be there**

**Any day**

**Any hour**

**All it takes**

**Is the power in my hands **

**This baby grand's**

**Been good to me**

**I've had friends**

**But they slipped away**

**I've had fame**

**But it doesn't stay**

**I've made fortunes**

**Spent them fast enough**

**As for women**

**They don't last whit just one man**

**But baby grand **

**Will stand by me**

_En __ese__momento__ Lucy se quedo dormida y Harry sonrió, era más fácil de lo que había esperado, desde un principio fue fácil, creyó que le costaría trabajo al no tener padres, que lo ayudaran, pero había ocurrido todo lo contrario; sabía hacer las cosas con tan sólo ver una vez como lo hacía una persona, Sirius se mostró muy entusiasmado en ayudarle, Harry acepto su ayuda agradecido, pero en el fondo sabía que no era necesario._

**They say that no one's gonna play ****this on the radio**

**They said the melancholy blues were dead and gone**

**But only songs like these**

**Played in minor keys**

**Keep those memories holding on**

**I´ve come far**

**From the life I strayed in**

**I´ve got scars**

**From those dives I played in**

**Now I´m home**

**And I´m weary **

**In my bones**

**Every dreary one night stand**

**But baby grand**

**Came home whit me**

**Ever since this gig began **

**My baby grand´s **

**Been good to me**

_Se __quedo__otro__ rato sentado con la bebé en brazos, y no se dio cuenta de que un par de ojos castaños lo habían estado observando desde que se sentó en la mecedora._

-Harry

Alguien le estaba susurrando al oído, quito su brazo del rostro y miró a un lado.

-Cariño, llevas una hora ahí, te vas a torcer el cuello –le dijo Ginny sonriente.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Harry estirándose, parecía que habían sido apenas un par de minutos.

Un par de minutos en los que volvía a estar bien, sin preocupaciones, sólo él y su pequeña.

-Vamos a cenar, anda –le dijo Ginny antes de salir de la estancia.

Harry se levanto y apago el estéreo que seguía tocando el disco, suspiro y sonrió, quizás no todo estaba mal, tenía a una mujer maravillosa a su lado y pronto vendría un bebé, un bebé magnífico… ¿Pero entonces…? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío?

**Jo jo, espero que les haya quedado el cap, la verdad es que me salí un poquito de todo lo que estaba pasando y le di un respiro a Harry con su nena. A mi se me hizo muy lindo v espero que les haya gustado.**

**Aquí les dejo la canción traducida, (o lo que se pudo con mi malísimo ingles ¬¬) si alguien la conoce (que seguro que más de uno debe hacerlo ¬¬) y me puede decir si esta bien traducida, se lo agradeceré muchísimo.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo cap, esta vez me despido con la letra de la canción, sale pues, Bye.**

**P.D.: si alguno tiene una canción bonita en mente para la historia díganme y lo tomare en cuenta xD**

Magnífico Bebé

Tarde en la noche,

Cuando es oscura y fría,

Alcanzo hacía afuera

Para sostener a alguien.

Cuando estoy azul,

Cuando estoy sólo.

Ella viene a través.

Ella es la única que puede,

Mi magnífico bebé

Es todo lo que necesito.

En mi tiempo

He vagado por todas partes

Alrededor del mundo,

Ella estaría siempre allí,

Cualquier día,

Cualquier hora.

Todo lo que toma

Es energía en mis manos.

Este magnífico bebé

Siendo bueno conmigo.

He tenido amigos,

Pero se han deslizado lejos;

He tenido fama,

Pero no permanece;

He hecho fortunas,

Las gasto, nunca son suficientes

En cuanto a mujeres,

No duran con apenas un hombre.

Pero mi magnifico bebé

Me hará una pausa.

Dicen que nadie va a jugar esto en la radio.

Dijeron que los azul melancólicos eran muertos e idos.

Pero solamente las canciones tienen gusto de estos

Jugando en llaves de menor importancia.

Guardar esas memorias, sostenerlas encendidas.

He venido lejos,

A partir de la vida me he perdido dentro,

Tengo cicatrices

De esas zambullidas, he jugado adentro.

Soy casero ahora,

Y estoy cansado,

En mis huesos.

Cada soporte aburrido de la noche,

Pero mi magnífico bebé

Vino a casa conmigo,

Desde entonces este gig comenzó.

Mi magnífico bebé

Siendo bueno conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pos que les cuento, retomamos el camino. Me temo que el tiempo en que las chicas estén embarazadas pasara rápido, intentaré poner lo que pasa por lo menos de mes en mes, pero no prometo nada****. Recuerden que Ginny tiene un mes más que Hermione. **

**¿Se acuerdan de nuestro querido asesor?**

**Pues esta de vuelta, ya que como dijo al inicio del fic, no esta dispuesto a que Hermione y Harry terminen separados.**

**Empiezan a desvelarse muchas cosas, estén atentos, me ha costado todo esto. (Jo jo una rima xD)**

**Ale, los dejo con el cap, de nuevo va para todos ustedes.**

**Tatis, encanto, ya sabes.**

_**16. **__**Sorpresa, Sorpresa**_

Mansión Granger tercer mes de gestación

Hermione no podía creer lo entusiasmado que estaba Ron con la llegada del nuevo bebé, en realidad no sólo era él, también Remus y hasta sus hijas se veían más contentas; dudaba que las últimas supieran exactamente lo que eso significaba, pero se les veía bien, parecía que les gustaba la idea de estar ocupadas con algo, por lo que les había pedido ayuda para el cuarto del bebé.

Al día siguiente comprarían todo lo que necesitarán para acondicionar el cuarto, en ese momento estaban en la cocina, era hora de la comida, después de ella Ron les había prometido a las niñas llevarlas al parque, lo cual Hermione agradecía infinitamente.

-Debe ir de rosa –decía Lucy a Ron con terquedad.

-¿Por qué rosa? –preguntaba Ron cada vez que ella le decía aquello, le gustaba discutir con ellas, era como tener un niño grande en casa, aunque al final siempre terminaba cediendo.

-Porque será niña, como Susi y como yo –contesto Lucy.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura? –pregunto Ron curioso.

-Porque si –contesto Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

-Cariño, aun no sabemos que será –intervino Hermione.

-¿Susi, verdad qué es niña? –pregunto Lucy a su hermana para buscar apoyo.

-Si –respondió Susi sonriente.

-Eso no es justo, Susi siempre esta de tu lado –replico Ron haciendo un pucherito.

-¿Por qué crees que le pido ayuda? –ironizo Lucy burlona.

-Hum –Ron la miro un par de segundos con el mismo pucherito.

-Esta bien, pon el color que quieras –se resigno Lucy.

Ron sonrió, no siempre podía ganar esas batallas con las pequeñas, ese era su segundo triunfo en lo que iba del mes.

-Pero no puedes usar el color azul, ni el verde –advirtió Lucy señalándolo con un dedito.

Ron volvió a sonreír esta vez resignado, no siempre podía ganar esas batallas.

"Esta no pudo ser la excepción", pensó divertido.

-¿De que color será entonces? –pregunto Hermione.

-¿Qué tal un amarillo? –pregunto Ron.

-No –respondió Lucy.

-¿Y un morado? –probo Ron.

-No –contesto esta vez Susi.

-¿Qué sugieren? –pregunto mirándolas desesperado.

-Mami –dijo Lucy a Hermione, esta la miro divertida.

-Dime, cariño.

-¿De qué color quieres el cuarto del bebé?

-Creo que un verde claro estaría bonito, ¿tu no? –le pregunto a Lucy.

-¡Si! –respondieron Lucy y Susi a la vez.

-Pero si yo…-dijo Ron indignado, pero Susi lo corto.

-Mami lo quiere verde, y si mami lo quiere verde la bebé lo quiere verde.

Hermione río, pero a Ron no le hizo tanta gracia. Terminaron de comer y Ron se fue con las niñas; Hermione se quedo en la estancia y tomo un libro. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, eso no le gustaba, no quería seguir sufriendo, ni que sus pequeñas lo hicieran, pero aquella tranquilidad era como negar lo que había pasado hacía unos meses. Extrañaban a Harry, las tres, ella sobre todo, no podía evitarlo pensaba en él a cada momento era como una maldición. No sabía que hacer; además de que tenía un terrible remordimiento para con Ron; él no se merecía un engaño como ese, pero ahora no podía decirle la verdad.

Algo se le ocurriría, debía hacerlo.

En ese momento llego una lechuza con un sobre el pico, se levanto y camino hasta la ventana, tomo la carta y le ofreció unas chucherías a ave que los tomo con gusto. El sobre llevaba el sello de los Weasley, debía ser para Ron así que la guardo hasta que el regreso con las niñas.

-Te ha llegado esto – le dijo Hermione, ya por la noche, cuando estaban a punto de acostarse a dormir.

-Gracias –tomo la carta y la leyó sentado en la cama-. Es de mi madre, nos invita a una comida la semana que viene, parece que tiene una sorpresa para todos.

Mansión Potter Weasley Cuarto mes de gestación.

-Harry, en verdad, quiero irme a casa –se quejaba Ginny.

-Espera, sólo una tienda más –repuso Harry mirando las estanterías.

Se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon, Harry se había empeñado en llevar a Ginny a comprar cosas para el bebé, eran las dos de la tarde y habían salido de la casa a las diez de la mañana, habían recorrido como diez tiendas e iban cargados de pañales, ropa y leche, y ahora Harry se empeñaba en comprar los muebles del cuarto del bebé; Ginny estaba realmente agotada, pero Harry no escuchaba razones así que molesta se detuvo a mitad de la calle.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Harry regresando hasta ella.

-Pasa que tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, los pies hinchados y mucha hambre, eso pasa –gruño Ginny fulminándolo con la mirada-. Quiero irme a casa, ahora.

-Pero, Gin…

-Ahora –repitió Ginny cada vez más molesta.

-…-suspiro resignado, si algo había prendido era que nunca debías hacer enojar a una mujer embarazada-Esta bien, podemos ir a comer a algún lado, si quieres.

-¿En serio? –pregunto Ginny súbitamente contenta y con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro cariño, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Tengo mucho que no veo a mi madre, podríamos ir a comer y de paso le damos la noticia –dijo Ginny.

-Bueno –dijo Harry no muy convencido-.Si es lo que quieres, supongo que si.

-Bien

Harry tomo la mano de Ginny y la aferro bien, a Ginny no le gustaba aparecerse en su estado, pero los pies estaban matándole, así que resignada se dejo hacer por Harry. Cuando aparecieron frente a la madriguera Ginny se llevo una mano a la boca.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto Harry preocupado.

-Si…dame un minuto.

Cuando llegaron a la madriguera y llamaron a la puerta la señora Weasley los recibió muy emocionada. Ginny entro antes que Harry mientras este recogía todas las cosas que habían comprado para meterlas a la casa. Para sus suerte ahí se encontraban Fred y George en esos momentos.

-¿Qué hacen por acá? –pregunto Harry sonriendo después de saludarlos.

-Bueno, cerramos temprano y decidimos comer con mamá –dijo Fred sonriendo.

-¿Cómo va la tienda? –pregunto Harry entrando a la cocina con los gemelos detrás.

-Bien, tan bien, que podemos darnos el lujo de cerrar temprano –dijo George sonriendo de lado-. ¿Y ustedes qué no trabajan?

-Si –contesto Ginny mientras ayudaba a Molly a servir la comida- Harry no quería que trabajara, pero lo haré hasta los ocho meses.

-¿De qué estas hablando? –pregunto su madre distraída con una verduras.

-¡ups! –dijo Ginny mirando a Harry con cara de 'Yo no rompo ni un plato'

-Ginny –dijo Fred esperando una repuesta.

-Ya que –suspiro Harry- Ginny esta embarazada, tiene cuatro meses.

-¡Oh! ¡Merlín! –gritó Molly dejando de lado lo que tenía en las manos- No lo puedo creer –abrazo a Ginny y después a Harry- Estoy tan feliz, esto tenemos que celebrarlo, debemos avisar a tus hermanos, ¡Oh! Tu padre estará encantado. Pero ¿Por qué no nos habían dicho?

-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas –dijo Harry mirando al suelo.

-Bueno ¿Cómo celebraremos esto? –pregunto Fred rápidamente, nadie quería saber nada de ese tema al respecto, lo pasado pasado era.

Y ese tema debía estar más que enterrado, y a momentos lo estaba, pero en otros… estaba más vivo que nunca, seguía teniendo jaquecas; se lo había mencionado a Draco y este le dio una poción para remediarlo, pero Harry nunca olvidaría la cara que puso cuando se lo dijo, como si él supiera su causa. La misma cara que pone un doctor cuando le tiene que decir a un paciente que tiene un enorme tumor en la cabeza… y que no sobrevivirá.

-Invitaremos a tus hermanos a una comida y ahí podrán dar la noticia –respondió Molly con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me parece estupendo –sonrió Ginny

Madriguera Cuarto (Hermione) y Quinto (Ginny) mes de gestación

-Hermione, Ron, pasen pasen –dijo Arthur.

-Gracias –dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa.

Al principió no le había hecho mucha gracia el tener que ir a una reunión familiar con los Weasley, pues eso significaba que Harry estaría ahí; pero después se dijo que si quería superarlo debía enfrentarlo, no podía simplemente huir de el.

-¿Quién falta? –pregunto Ron al entrar

-Nadie, sólo faltaban ustedes –respondió Arthur.

-Mami –dijo Susi jalando el vestido de esta, Hermione la miro con atención- ¿Dónde ta abue Molly?

-No se, cariño, pregúntale a Arthur –respondió Hermione acariciándole el cabello.

Cuando la pequeña se dirigió al padre de Ron, a Hermione le dio más remordimiento, sí es que se podía, al ver brillar los ojos del pelirrojo. A Molly y Arthur les encantaban las niñas, pero a pesar de todo lo que pudieran encantarles no eran sus nietas y eso le dolía a Hermione, y a la vez…a la vez era tan maravilloso que fueran de Harry.

-¡Hermione! –exclamo Sirius de pronto, se encontraba al otro extremo de la sala y lo cruzó a zancadas, llevaba dos vasos y le tendió uno- ¿Dónde están mis niñas?

-Fueron a buscar a Molly –respondió Hermione tomando el vaso, pero tan pronto vio que era wisky de fuego se lo devolvió- Lo siento, ahora no puedo beber.

-¿Estas de dieta o qué? –se burlo el animago.

-Más bien de encargo –dijo Ron a su lado.

Hermione lo miro con reproche, pero inmediatamente después se vio envuelta en los brazos de Sirius.

-Me alegro tanto –le dijo Sirius a su oído, hablaba en susurros- Dime una cosa ¿es de Ron?

-Por supuesto –respondió Hermione mirándolo sin romper el abrazo.

-Se que no estuve en el divorcio, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo también y no sólo con Remus –dijo Sirius triste.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario que lo dijeras, eres como un abuelo para las niñas –sonrió Hermione, Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa y pregunto.

-¿Ya lo saben los demás?

-No…

-Entonces esa es la noticia –dijo Sirius ampliando su sonrisa, había sido el primero en enterarse.

-No, pero pensábamos darla después de la de Molly –dijo Hermione.

-¡Ya esta la comida! –anunció Molly desde el jardín.

De nuevo comerían en el jardín, eran muchas personas y no cabían todas en la cocina. Hermione salió detrás de Sirius, no le sorprendió ver a Ron afuera, cuando se trataba de comida era el primero en presentarse; busco a sus pequeñas con la mirada, no les había dicho que su padre estaría allí y no sabía como lo tomarían. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry en un extremo de la mesa con Susi en brazos y Lucy a su lado, Susi se veía feliz pero Lucy no. Se acerco hasta ellos nerviosa, para su suerte Ginny estaba ocupada con Molly en aquellos momentos.

-Hola

-Hola –saludo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo Lucy? –pregunto Hermione a la pequeña.

-No quiero estar con él –dijo señalando a Harry.

-No tienes porque estar si no quieres –dijo Hermione bajando hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña- pero sería un bonito detalle que saludarás a tu padre.

-Él no es mi papá, mi papá es Ron –dijo Lucy cruzando sus bracitos.

-No cariño, tu papá es Harry –dijo Hermione

-Si mi papá fuera Harry estaría en casa con nosotras, mi papá es Ron –dijo la niña necia.

-¿Veda qué tu edes mi papi? –dijo Susi a Harry

-Si, cielo –respondió Harry.

-¡No! él dijo que no –gritó Lucy cada vez más molesta-. Le dijo a mami que no nos quería.

-Lucy…-comenzó Hermione, pero la niña salió corriendo; todos se habían quedado en silencio cuando Lucy grito y la vieron correr hasta los brazos de Ron.

Ron sorprendido tomo a Lucy en brazos y miro a Hermione como pidiendo una explicación. Hermione suspiro y se levanto lentamente.

-¿Quién no tiene filete? –pregunto Arthur alzando la voz, en ese momento todos volvieron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo tratando de ignorar lo que había pasado.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto Harry dejando a Susi en el suelo.

-Nadie te lo impide –dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-En privado –dijo Harry ya de pie a frente a ella.

-No Harry, en privado no tengo nada que tratar contigo –dijo Hermione seria

Recordó lo sucedido antes de la boda, no estaba dispuesta a recibir otro golpe como esos, no permitiría que Harry estuviera jugando con ella cuando se le antojara quererla de nuevo.

-Es sobre las niñas –suplico Harry.

-Tu renunciaste a ellas, me lo dejaste bien claro aquella vez, y no sólo a mi, también a Lucy

-Lo se, pero…

-¿Pero? –pregunto Hermione ante el silencio del moreno.

-Realmente necesito hablar a solas contigo, Hermione.

-No creo que le guste mucho a tu esposa –dijo ella remarcando la última palabra.

-Por favor Hermione, es importante.

"¡Maldita sea!, ¿Por qué demonios me puede cuando me suplica?", pensó Hermione irritada.

-Bien –suspiro Hermione.

**¡UY! ¿qué es lo que querrá Harry? ¬v¬**

**Yo lo se, pero ustedes tendrán que esperar hasta el proximo cap para averiguarlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado como estoy escribiendo lo de los embarazos, en el escrito original (ósea mi cuaderno) no viene esto así que me lo estoy sacando de último momento, en el cuaderno de salto hasta el séptimo mes, pero me gusto la idea de describirlo. Además se me ocurrieron un par de cosas nuevas por ahí. **

**No les dejo adelanto porque como ya dije es de último momento, pero en cuanto retome lo del cuaderno tendrán muchos adelantos.**

**Una preguntita, ¿les gusto el cap anterior con la canción?**

**Estoy pensando en poner algunas más, así que ya saben si tienen una canción que les encante y creen que esta buena para el fic, sólo déjenme un comentario y yo haré lo posible por ponerla en el fic.**

**Jo jo**

**Me despido con una frase, pero esta vez de Stephen King, de su libro "Apocalipsis"**

**Baby, Can you dig your man?**

**Nena, ¿entiendes a tu hombre?**

**Se que no te dije que vendría, **

**Se que no sabías que estaba aquí;**

**Pero nena, dímelo tú qué sabes,**

**Nena, ¿entiendes a tu hombre?**

**Es un hombre virtuoso,**

**Dime, nena, ¿entiendes a tu hombre?**

**Jo jo, esta chido ¿no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap, nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**Bye.**

**Besos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos!!**

**Primero que nada un gran buuuuuuuuu para mi, tenía que actualizar hace como una semana, pero es que se me fue la inspiración y con eso de que ya saque fic nuevo, ufff**

**Quería que la conversación fuera seria y esas cosas, pero el dios de la inspiración me ha dejado, me quedaba mirando la hoja en blanco por horas intentando escribir el cap, pero nada, espero que ahora ya salga algo decente. -.-**

**En fin, los dejo.**

**Disfruten el cap.**

_17. La petición de Harry_

Hermione siguió a Harry hasta la cocina, durante el recorrido nadie hablo y una vez que llegaron Hermione tuvo que esperar un par de minutos a que Harry se decidiera a hablar.

-Se que dije que no quería la custodia de las niñas…

-No me vengas con que ahora sí la quieres, porque no te la voy a dar –lo interrumpió Hermione molesta.

-Podríamos compartirla –dijo Harry tentando terreno.

-No, tú me la cediste

-Si, lo se, pero también son mis hijas, quiero ser parte de sus vidas –atajó Harry ahora comenzando a molestarse-. No quiero que Lucy siga renegando de mí.

-Eso te lo buscaste tu solito –reprochó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo sé, ¡maldita sea! ¿Crees que no lo se? –comenzó a gritar desesperado.

¿Cómo se podía negar? También eran sus hijas, y las quería, las amaba con todo su ser, cometió una idiotez y quiere repararlo, pero ella se negaba a ayudarlo. Tenía que entender.

-Soy su padre, ¡su padre! –siguió gritando- Quiero estar con ellas, quiero que Lucy me vuelva a ver como su papá.

-Harry…-susurro Hermione asustada, nunca le había visto tan desesperado.

-Por favor, Hermione –bajo la voz nuevamente, asustándola no conseguiría lo que quería-, te lo suplico…déjame estar con ellas.

-No quiero pasar otra vez por un tribunal –dijo Hermione lentamente.

-Yo tampoco, pero en verdad quiero estar con las niñas, las extraño mucho.

-…-Hermione suspiro y miró a Harry un par de segundos antes de responder- Bien, pasa por ellas mañana en la tarde.

-Creo que no entendiste –dijo Harry un poco más tranquilo-. Quiero pasar más tiempo con ellas.

-No te las llevarás a casa de Ginny –atajó Hermione seria-. Puedes ir a la casa o llevarlas a pasear, pero a tu casa no van.

-Hermione…

-Tómalo o déjalo.

-Lo tomo –dijo casi sin pensar.

-Sé que las quieres, Harry, pero llegaste muy lejos al decir eso aquella vez.

-No quise decirlo…

-Pero lo dijiste –dijo amargamente Hermione-. Harry, prácticamente les pusiste un moño, las dejaste en la puerta y corriste antes de que abriera.

-Lo siento –dijo bajando la mirada

-Me alegro.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Harry levantando la mirada de golpe.

-Me alegro –repitió Hermione- Porque lo que haces no se vale, Harry.

Se miraron durante un rato, ¿Cómo es que una persona puede hacer tanto daño? ¿Cómo puedes amar tanto a esa persona a la vez?

-Te costará mucho acercarte a Lucy –dijo Hermione al fin-, así que no esperes una respuesta positiva de su parte.

-Ese día –dijo Harry lentamente- no pensaba claramente, en realidad tengo mucho que no lo hago. Poco más de dos años, para ser exactos.

-¿Ah, si? –dijo Hermione sarcástica.

-Por favor, Hermione, estoy cansado de esto –dijo tristemente-. Es algo que nos absorbe a ambos, no puedo dormir…

-Mira, tengo que hablar con Ron, luego hablamos de las niñas –atajó Hermione y salió de la cocina casi corriendo.

No estaba dispuesta a caer de nuevo, si a esa estupida poción le gustaba jugar con Harry ese ya no era problema suyo, le había ofrecido ayuda y él se negó, así que no tenía porque andar jugándosela con él cada vez que tenía un momento de lucidez.

Harry simplemente se quedo mirando el vacío, no entendía nada, sentía que se iba a volver loco, seguía teniendo esa sensación de que algo estaba mal y tenía que ver con Hermione y Ginny…pero cada vez que veía a la pelirroja esa sensación desaparecía. Eso tenía mucho que ver con que Harry quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, le gustaba que la sensación desapareciera, todo desaparecía, sólo estaba ella, vivía para ella y nada más.

-Hermione, cariño, ¿quisieras ayudarme a servir? –preguntó Molly al verla entrar al jardín.

-Claro –acepto ella mirando distraídamente a su alrededor, siguió a Molly hasta la mesa y a la vez que comenzaba a poner la comida en los platos pregunto- ¿Ha visto a Ron?

-No, se llevo a Lucy adentro pero no se a donde –respondió Molly.

Hermione suspiro y continúo sirviendo los platos. Acababa de ver a Susi con Arthur cuando Sirius y Remus se acercaron a ella.

-Hermione, te vi llegar, pero te me perdiste –dijo Remus sonriendo

-Hola, Remus

-Se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿Harry y tu entraron a la casa? –pregunto Sirius algo preocupado.

-Si –respondió Hermione intentando sonreír, pero obviamente no lo logró porque Remus le quitó el plato que tenía en la mano y se la llevo disculpándose con Molly.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto Sirius

-¿Qué te dijo? –pregunto Remus a la vez molesto.

-Nada malo, quiere ver a las niñas de vez en cuando –dijo Hermione alzándose de hombros.

-¿Lo dejarás? –pregunto Remus frunciendo el ceño.

-Es su padre –reprochó Sirius-, claro que lo dejará.

-¿Hermione?

-Si, lo dejaré –respondió ella bajando la mirada- ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

-Harry… ¿podemos hablar?

-Claro –respondió Harry arqueando las cejas sorprendido.

Harry no esperaba salir y encontrarse con Ron, la verdad no era una sorpresa muy agradable después de ver como su pequeña había salido corriendo a sus brazos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –pregunto Harry una vez que volvieron a la cocina.

-Sobre las visitas

-¿Nos estabas escuchando? –preguntó indignado.

-Pasaba por aquí poco antes de que Hermione saliera, Lucy quería agua –explico el pelirrojo. Sin embargo Harry lo miró receloso -. Quedamos en que empezaríamos como en la escuela –siguió-, pero me parece que por más que lo intentemos no funcionará, sin embargo podemos llevar la fiesta en paz, ¿no crees?

-Si –respondió Harry con el ceño fruncido. "¿A dónde quieres llegar?", pensó confundido.

-Bien, pues cuando vayas a la casa, me parece que lo más sensato es que salgas tú sólo con las niñas –dijo Ron serio.

-¿Eso te parece?

-Si

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que este en esa casa? ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Ron? ¿A qué te haga lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí? ¿Temes encontrarnos a Hermione y a mí en la cama? –preguntó Harry sarcástico, no estaba de humor para aguantar las paranoias de Ron.

-Para nada –respondió Ron conteniéndose de darle un buen puñetazo-. Sólo quería ayudarte a que recuperarás a Lucy, pero veo que no te importa.

-No, lo siento –dijo Harry bajando removiéndose nervioso-. Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar y no he podido hacerlo, no quise hablarte así, perdóname.

"¿No quise?", pensó Harry inconscientemente.

-Esta bien, olvidemos eso, pero lo que te decía era en serio –dijo Ron sonriendo de lado.

-Claro, saldré con las niñas –dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Me refiero a llevar la fiesta en paz –corrigió Ron.

-¡Oh! Claro, esta bien, en verdad siento como te hable.

-Vamos a comer –dijo Ron sonriendo abiertamente.

**Y otro gran buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu para mí.**

**Se que es cortito y chafita, pero ando falta de inspiration, lo siento, en lo personal sólo me gusto la charla de Harry y Hermione.**

**Pero bue… me parece que debo darle importancia a la paranoia de Harry, esa poción lo va a volver loquito. Espero haber podido darlo a entender jeje.**

**Bueno y ****ahora sí****, vamos a retomar el escrito del cuaderno, dije que lo haría hace como dos caps, pero paso una cosa y luego otra, así que bueno, ahora sí.**

**Siguiente cap:**

_Gardener en las últimas_

_No entiendo para que quiere verme aquí_

_Se que tendrás un hijo con Ginny y que…bueno eres "feliz" con ella, pero me gustaría saber un par de cosas._

_¿Qué cosas?_

_¿Qué es lo que paso entre ustedes?_

…_(suspiro) Veo que le gustan los cuentos de terror._

**Jo jo **

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Qué creen que responderá Harrycito?**

**Pues sólo lo descubrirán en el siguiente cap, que espero subir mañana o pasado, de verdad de la buena se los prometo. Si no pueden enviar crucios por correspondencia (pero me avisan para no abrirlos jojo, no es cierto no avisen, me los merezco por este cap tan malo TT-TT)**

**Sale pues, creo que el dios de la inspiración me hará una visita pronto, sólo espero que no me deje plantada TT-TT**

**Bye Besos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Por favor, no me maten, recuerden que si lo hacen la historia no tendrá fin TT-TT**

**Me he atrasado mucho con ella, pero tenía que despejarme, ya era mucho HarryxHermione, saque un par de fics nuevos y algunos desafíos, así que creo que ya puedo volver a las andadas con este fic.**

**De verdad lamento dejarlos tanto tiempo.**

_18. Gardener en la últimas __(primera parte)_

Durante las siguientes dos semanas Harry estuvo visitando a las niñas cada tres días, a Ginny esto no le molesto, no hasta que supo que Harry no salía con ellas, ya que Lucy se había negado a ir con él fuera de su casa; corría un gran riesgo si estos dos volvían a las andadas, por suerte Ron estaba ahí.

Un sábado Harry recibió una carta del Señor Gardener, Harry que sólo lo había visto un par de veces no lograba recordar quien era, así que curioso asistió temprano a la cita ese mismo día. Habían quedado en la cafetería "La Estrella" a las cinco de la tarde; para cuando llegó Gardener ya se encontraba ahí, y se sorprendió bastante al recordar que era el asesor matrimonial.

¿Qué podría querer el asesor con él?

-No entiendo para qué quiere verme aquí –dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a él.

-Bueno, señor Potter…

-Llámeme Harry –intervino el con una sonrisa cortes.

-Deacuerdo…pues bien, Harry yo se que tendrás un hijo con Ginny y que…bueno, eres "feliz" con ella, pero me gustaría saber un par de cosas –dijo Albert amablemente.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Pues… ¿Qué es lo que paso entre ustedes?

-¿Me llamó para eso? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

-Bueno, es que…-suspiró, lo mejor sería decir la verdad, o al menos toda la verdad que le fuera posible con la condición de Harry- he estado investigando su caso y hay cosas que no comprendo.

-Es lógico –dijo Harry extrañado. ¿Por qué seguiría con el caso?- Pero sinceramente dudo mucho que yo pueda ayudarle; en realidad preferiría que no se molestara y lo dejara por la paz, no se puede hacer nada más, además Hermione y yo no nos llevamos tan mal después del divorcio.

-Lo se, pero es una cuestión personal por la que lo hago.

-No lo entiendo.

-Verá…los casos pasados siempre ayudan a resolver los actuales, y me parece muy interesante el suyo en particular.

-¿Mi caso? –repitió Harry entre divertido y que no se la creía- ¿Y qué es eso que sabe exactamente de Mi caso?

-Casi todo –respondió Albert tranquilamente, Harry arqueó las cejas incrédulo, así que continuo-. Tengo una lista de las personas con las cuales se acostó mientras estuvo casado con Hermione…

-¿Qué? –exclamo asustado y molesto.

-Estuve visitando a Hermione, ella me dijo que podía seguir investigando si quería –dijo Albert previniendo la pregunta de Harry.

Y así había sido, había molestado tanto a Hermione, que esta termino por ceder para que lo dejara en paz.

-Ya, Hermione se lo dijo, pero yo no, no tenía porque investigarme a mí –gruñó Harry.

-La cosa es pareja, Harry…

-Señor Potter -gruñó Harry molesto.

-Señor Potter –repitió Albert resignado, ahora si dudaba que Harry le fuera de ayuda-, si investigaba sólo a Hermione no iba a llegar a ningún sitió.

-¿Y qué es lo que sabe? –preguntó Harry bruscamente.

-Pues, no he podido avanzar mucho.

-Me imagino, pero ¿qué sabe hasta ahora?

-Bueno, creo que hubo una confabulación en su contra, en contra de los dos –corrigió-, no creo pertinente decirle quienes son en este momento, además de que sospecho de una tercera persona, pero no es seguro.

-¿Una confabulación?

-Así es.

-¿Por qué harían algo así?

-Eso aun no lo se, pero quizás si me ayuda pueda descubrirlo.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba la idea de desenterrar pasados, pero quería saber de que iba todo eso, quién fue el maldito entrometido que los separo y por qué; y como la rabia era más grande en el que cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, aceptó.

-Entonces sabe que me acosté con Padma, Tina, Lorena, Tifani, Ta…

-Me se la lista, señor Potter –interrumpió Albert incomodo, Harry al contrario sonrió y suspiró.

-Si, claro que si.

-¿Por qué sonríe?

-Por lo estupido que soy…-murmuro, y alzando la voz cambio el tema-. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le diga?

-¿Podría decirme por que lo hizo?

-¿Qué por que me acosté con ellas? –río Harry.

-Si –respondió Albert.

-Despecho –contesto Harry sin rodeos.

-Pero se suponía que usted no sabía que Hermione…

-Piénselo un poco –interrumpió Harry-, sabía que Hermione se acostaba con Ron, era el chisme del año, debía enfrentarla, gritarle, o al menos decirle que lo sabía, pero no lo hice, decidí vengarme…

-Eso es estupido

-Es lo que usted piensa –dijo alzándose de hombros-, estaba dolido, sólo quería pagarle con la misma moneda.

-¿Qué ganaba con eso? –preguntó Albert confundido.

-Pensé que le dolería como a mi me dolía que se acostara con mi mejor amigo, pero tal parece que no fue así…ahora vive con él –dijo tristemente.

-¿Y Hermione? ¿Qué hizo cuando se enteró?

-Le gustan las historias de terror, eh –suspiró.

Durante unos minutos Harry se quedó callado y Albert lo miró con avidez.

-¿Me lo dirá?

-…-se cruzó de brazos y se hizo un poco para atrás- Hizo lo que yo debí hacer en un principio.

-Le reclamo.

-Nos gritamos mucho esa noche, Remus llegó y se llevó a las niñas a su casa -dijo Harry mirando la nada, pensó en Remus, en el bueno de Remus, quizás demasiado bueno, y en Ron, si, en Ron-; se veía muy mal, fue entonces cuando me arrepentí, ni siquiera le reclame por lo de Ron, salí de la casa, pensaba que no iba a regresar, incluso escribí una carta y cuando regresé a dejarla…los encontré…-Harry creía que ya no podría seguir, no le gustaba hablar de ello, al parecer aun estaba muy presente, aun dolía, pero tenía que terminar la frase, era una forma en la que se curaba- en la cama, ni cama.

-¿Qué hizo con la carta?

-No me lo va a creer, pero…

-¿Si?

-La guarde, creo que aun la tengo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa resignada.

-¿Podría verla?

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry, esta vez sin mucho interés.

-Creo que sería importante que la viera- contestó Albert sin querer dar la verdadera razón.

-Bien –dijo Harry, no le interesaba, ya no… "¿Por qué no?" preguntó una voz en su cabeza "… Sólo no, ya no, no quiero que duela, ya ha dolido lo suficiente"-Se la puedo dar mañana, la buscaré hoy al llegar a casa.

Harry se levanto, sabía que Albert aun no había terminado, pero no quería saber más, sólo quería llegar a casa, ver a Ginny y olvidarse de todo ese lío de una vez por todas, era demasiado doloroso aun, no quería caer en lo mismo otra vez.

-Lo veré mañana entonces –se despidió Harry.

-Hasta luego, señor Potter…

-Olvide lo del señor Potter, fue muy infantil de mi parte, llámeme Harry –dijo sonriendo a modo de disculpa.

-Bien, hasta luego entonces Harry.

-Adiós Albert.

Y sin decir más dio media vuelta y salió por done vino.

**Lo se, es corto, pero me parece que las cosas están tomando forma al fin XDD**

**De nuevo lamento la tardanza, no los volveré a dejar por más de una semana, lo prometo, palabra de Mini. U-U**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

**Bye**

**Besos.**


End file.
